


Серее неба

by allla5960



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сантану Лопез привлекает Смайт. Его самоуверенность и колкие ответы. Себастьян привлекает ее ровно до той поры, как на горизонте не появляется Хантер Кларингтон. У Хантера есть белый кот, надменность в глазах и опасность, которая вибрирует между ними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 глава

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено. Авторская вычитка, но весьма и весьма поверхностная, поэтому лишние и пропущенные запятые, лексические повторы и очепятки — в наличии.

У Кларингтона есть белый кот и, не особо выделяющаяся среди «Соловьев», надменность. 

У Сантаны нет белого кота и надменности, зато есть мешок сарказма и повод прийти в Далтон. 

Он представляется, как Хантер и улыбается так дружелюбно, что Лопез почти верит ему. 

— Я ищу Себастьяна Смайта, — с фальшиво - скромной улыбкой произносит Сантана и он кивает ей, указывая на дверь слева от них. 

— Он там. Не думаю, что Себастьян будет рад Вас видеть. К тому же, он не умеет хорошо обращаться с девушками, — властно предупреждает Кларингтон и оглядывает ее липким, наполненным до краев самоуверенностью, взглядом. 

— Его хорошее отношение ко мне — мне нужно столько же сколько Вашему коту самокат, — Лопез с удовольствием отмечает, как бровь Хантера против воли ползет вверх и, подарив ему ещё одну улыбку, уверенно шагает к двери. 

Когда Сантана заходит в зал, то сразу же ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Стерлинга и Дюваля. Эти двое, похоже, действительно озабоченны тем, чтобы она не пострадала. Однако Смайт, как и ожидалось, расплывается в гадкой ухмылке и сразу же бросает колкость по поводу ее туфель. 

— Сма-айт, — она уже привычно тянет его имя, делая ленивый шаг к нему. Лопез уже набрала воздуха в грудь, чтобы язвительно пройтись по его вновь загеленной прическе, дурацкому блейзеру и голубым наклонностям, но с лица Себастьяна в мгновенье слетает ухмылка. Сантана даже успевает удивиться таким резким переменам.

— Добрый день, Себастьян, — голос Кларингтона не такой приторно-сладкий, как у Смайта с его ядом. Его голос отражает то, что он здесь хозяин и ему абсолютно нет причин юлить и ехидничать перед случайной гостьей. 

— Добрый, Хантер, — у Себастьяна отвратительно выходит быть вежливым паинькой. И Сантана не упускает случая сказать это. 

— Мисс Лопез, Вы ошиблись в определении, — он стоит за ее спиной и она даже не знает, какое из ощущений ее пугает больше: отчаянная обреченность на лицах «Соловьев» или та опасность, которая волнами исходит от Кларингтона, стоящего за спиной. 

— Мне кажется, я ошиблась временем, — Сантана резко разворачивается лицом к Хантеру, оставляя за собой Себастьяна и напуганных «Соловьев». Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза и тут же смотрит на нее. В серых глазах отстраненный интерес и именно это заставляет верить в то, что можно пострадать, а не глупые замашки Смайта. 

— Хорошо, что Вы это поняли, — Лопез ни на миг не удивляется его вежливому «Вы». Ей кажется, что Хантер Кларингтон по-другому не разговаривает. Даже с котом. — Жаль, что Вы поняли это слишком поздно. 

Сантана готова поклясться, что это Стерлинг предательски всхлипнул позади. 

— Поздно бывает только на кладбище, Хантер, — его имя она не растягивает. Обрывисто, рвано выдыхает, самонадеянно складывая руки на груди. 

— К счастью, не настолько поздно, — вкрадчиво отвечает Кларингтон и внезапно садится на корточки, отпуская кота на пол. 

Белый кот, быстро махнув хвостом, скрывается где-то в толпе «Соловьев», но его хозяин не поднимается. Даже стоя почти на коленях, он достает ей до пояса. 

— Ну, раз не настолько, то я предпочитаю уйти отсюда, пока не оказалась там, где будет поздно, — на его лице вдруг появляется такая веселая усмешка, которая в мгновенье преображает Далтоновца. Сантана даже моргает пару раз, разглядывая появившиеся ямочки на щеках Кларингтона. 

— Не смею Вас задерживать, — Хантер легко поднимается и отряхнув штанину от невидимой пыли, указывает рукой на выход. 

Лопез старается не поддаваться банальному страху и идет медленно, с гордо поднятой головой. И у нее это получается, но когда Сантана поднимает руку, чтобы открыть дверь, то замечает, что кончики пальцев неприятно покалывает, а ее саму скоро будет трясти так, словно она целую ночь пила дешевый коньяк пополам с пивом. 

— И, мисс Лопез, — окликает ее Кларингтон, когда она почти переступает порог репетиционного зала. 

Сантана молча поворачивает голову, ровно настолько, чтобы Хантер видел ее поднятую в немом вопросе бровь. 

— Не думаю, что Вам стоит появляться здесь в одиночку. Я считаю, что это несколько опасно, — предупреждение настолько манерно, что ей хочется вслух захохотать, но она лишь неопределенно пожимает плечами и скрывается за дверью, негромко хлопая ею. 

Кларингтон ещё пару секунд задумчиво смотрит на захлопнувшуюся дверь и оборачивается к хористам. 

— Мне казалось у Вас репетиция, — обманчиво - мягко проговаривает он, и Себастьян поспешно кивает, неуверенно сглатывая. — Тогда, какого черта, вы не репетируете? 

Смайт вновь трясет головой и сам разворачивается к хору, нервным движением приказывая раздать листы с партитурами. 

— А зачем она приходила? — едва слышно спрашивает Дюваль, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого. 

— Ах, да, — с безмятежной улыбкой отвечает Хантер, театрально хлопая себя по лбу. — Новые Направления были милы и пригласили нас на их собственный концерт. Вероятно, мистер Андерсон не особо доверяет почте, раз послал мисс Лопез сюда. Или же она преследовала свои цели, приходя сюда. 

— Какие? — простодушно удивляется пухлый Трент и ловит одобрительный взгляд Кларинтона. 

— Вот это и стоит выяснить, — отрешенно бормочет Хантер и хлопает дверью, почти в точности, как Сантана пару минут назад.


	2. 2 глава

Хантер замечает ее, как только заходит в зал с толпой «Соловьев». Сантана размеренно шагает по сцене, отмеряя шаги и засчитывая секунды на прохождения тех самых шагов. Зал ещё почти пуст, если не брать во внимание скучающих хористов МакКинли на креслах и так сильно не вписывающихся в эту атмосферу «Соловьев». 

— Она опаздывает! — восклицает Хаммел, который носится по сцене за Лопез. Она не отвлекается от своего занятия и пытается не обращать внимания на друга, который скачет вокруг, вызывая бурю раздражения. 

— Расслабься, Фарфоровый. Шанс, что ее похитят и продадут в рабство, слишком ничтожный, к моему сожалению, — панк в первом ряду довольно хмыкает, а Курт закатывает глаза на очередную колкость Сантаны. 

Смайт демонстративно слабо хлопает, привлекая внимание, и Лопез оборачивается, растягивая губы в уставшей ухмылке. Кларингтон не собирается «светить» свое присутствие в МакКинли, но не понаблюдать за перепалкой Смайта и Сантаны просто не может. Хотя Себастьян его волнует в одну из последних очередей, наравне с верой в буддизм и законом против интернет - пиратства. 

— Смайт, если тебя приглашают куда-то это означает, что надо прийти тихо, сесть с краю и внимательно на все посмотрев, положить пять баксов в коробку, когда будешь уходить, — она переносит вес на правую ногу и упирает руку в бедро. Хищный алый маникюр эффектно выделяется на фоне черного обтягивающего платья. 

Новые Направления молчат и внимательно смотрят на Сантану, которая сверлит взглядом Смайта и почти ласково ему улыбается. Однако Хантер ни на секунду не сомневается в том, что если Себастьян или кто-либо из «Соловьев» дадут повод, то Андерсон, стоящий за кулисами, и парочка футболистов с первого ряда пустого зала вышвырнут их под аккомпанемент испанской брани Лопез. 

— Лопез, сегодня играем по твоим правилам, — покорно кивает Смайт, подчеркивая, что такая акция разовая и проходит только сегодня. 

— Идешь на компромиссы, Смайт. Смотри, может скоро, и людей уважать научишься, — иронично подмечает Сантана и, сев на край сцены, спрыгивает с нее на пол. 

— Надеюсь, до такого ужаса дело не дойдет, — в тон ей отвечает Себастьян и в этот момент всем в зале кажется, что они словно брат и сестра. 

Кларингтон, благодаря своему росту, стоит, привалившись к стене, и смотрит поверх «Соловьев» на Смайта и макушку Лопез. 

Она кивает головой в сторону кресел и властным жестом сгоняет футболистов с насиженных мест. Сантана считает кресла и «Соловьев», ежеминутно жалуясь на то, что запомнить, может только толстяка Трента и носатого Дюваля. Смайта она садит последним, опуская за плечи на крайнее кресло. Он зло смотрит на нее, а Лопез отпускает шуточку по поводу того, что могла заразиться и теперь будет каждый день заливать волосы гелем, приглаживая на одну сторону. 

— А мне тоже место найдете или все же можно сесть, где заблагорассудится? — Сантана оборачивается так резко, что кончиками неуложенных волос мажет по щеке Кларингтона. Хантер не улыбается и ждет ответ, думая, что было бы забавно, если бы она сейчас спряталась за напряженного Смайта. 

— Хантер? Я бы без кота и не узнала, — Лопез предельна вежлива и на сцене, где вовсю шумели футболисты, которых прогнали из зала, что-то с грохотом упало и все затихли. 

— Так, что насчет места? — Кларингтон проводит языком по внутреннему контуру губы, но этот жест выглядит скорее небрежно-ленивым, нежели нервным. 

Хантер и правда ждет ее ответа. Ему до коликов хочется узнать, боялась ли она его в Далтоне или же просто следовала инстинкту самосохранения. 

Уголок ее губ дергается и Сантана даже приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут ее взгляд перемещается куда-то за его плечо и выражение лицо резко меняется. 

— Гном, черт бы тебя побрал! — Лопез выкрикивает это, огибая Кларингтона, который и не подумал отойти. Но впрочем, ее это особо не смутило и Сантана, продолжая выкрикивать ругательства вперемешку с приказами, обдает его тяжелым запахом духов и бежит дальше, оставляя «Соловьев» одних. 

Хантер падает в кресло позади Смайта и равнодушно взглядом следит за передвижениями Сантаны, которая, отругав расстроенную коротышку, порывавшуюся исполнить все песни самой, уже сталкивала со сцены футболистов, угрожая скорой и весьма мучительной смертью. 

Кларингтон зевает и Себастьян решается спросить какого черта он забыл в государственной школе. 

— Почему мы вообще пришли? — вскидывает брови Смайт, оборачиваясь на Хантера. 

— Потому что это зачтется, как межшкольное мероприятие и отразится плюсом в личных делах, — он оттягивает галстук, который слишком сильно давит на шею и думает, что девочка, с которой он кувыркался сегодня ночью, хочет слишком многого при таком отвратительном завязывании галстуков. 

— Понятно, — лаконично отвечает Себастьян и вновь скатывается в кресло, щелкая ногтями по своему Айфону. 

Смайт считает себя умным парнем и сейчас интуиция ему подсказывает, что лезть в дела Хантера не стоит. Это было в принципе опасно, хотя и возможно, но именно на этот странный поход в МакКинли стоит закрыть глаза. Он улыбается, пришедшей от вчерашнего баристы, SMS-ке и набирает ответ, стараясь засунуть неясную тревогу поглубже в задницу. 

К тому моменту, когда все готово и та самая коротышка, прервавшая диалог Хантера и Сантаны, начинает петь, в телефоне Смайта тридцать семь сообщений от Кайла и приблизительно столько же ответов от него. 

Легкий щелчок по плечу, заставляет Себастьяна отложить мобильник и уставится на Берри, которая выводит какую-то занудную песню и колышется, словно в клипе 70-ых. Вскоре к ней присоединяется и Андерсон, который, кажется, может победить в этом фестивале скукоты. 

Появление Сантаны скрашивает концовку песни хотя бы тем, что из-за ее громкого голоса и противокативных слов из песни Рианны, невозможно уснуть, удобно устроившись на плече Стерлинга. Тот, кстати, апплодирует сучке Лопез и этим невероятно раздражает Смайта. 

У Сантаны заплетены волосы и оголен участок спины. Это видно, когда она кружится, бесстыдно задирая нижние юбки пышного платья, и выставляет напоказ смуглые длинные ноги. 

Себастьян наверно единственный, кто не встает с места, чтобы похлопать выскочкам из МакКинли, помимо Хантера. Но оглянувшись назад, он понимает, что ошибся. Кларингтон стоит засунув руки в карманы и совсем не улыбается, как придурок Трент, но внимательно рассматривает движущихся по сцене в беспорядочном хаосе хористов. 

Смайт оборачивается обратно к сцене, думая, что явно что-то упускает раз не восторгается их пением, но в очередной раз, придя к тому, что он, Себастьян Смайт и все кто на его стороне, в три, нет, в пять раз лучше, чем жалкие нищие из государственной школы, Себастьян натыкается на пустое кресло позади себя. 

Он уже не удивляется. Кларингтон не раскрывает никому своих планов и мыслей. Глупо было бы надеяться, что он станет исключением из правил. 

А впрочем, Смайту стыдно жаловаться. Решения всегда принимает Хантер и если что-то пойдет не так, то обвинят во всем его. Только вот день за днем, месяц за месяцем, все идет так как надо Кларингтону. И это раздражает Себастьяна даже сильнее, чем Лопез и аплодирующий ей Стерлинг вместе взятые. 

Концерт подходит к концу и Смайт решает поступить так, как и говорила Сантана: кинуть в картонную коробочку с надписью «Поможем очередному неудачнику» пару баксов и уйти, не дожидаясь пропавшего Хантера. 

Хотя Себастьян краем глаза ловит его, когда он входит куда-то за кулисы, но опять таки предпочитает это забыть.


	3. 4 глава

— Добрый день, Блейн, — Хантер дружелюбно улыбается, но Андерсон все равно сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и задвигает за спину тощего паренька с начесом. 

— Хантер? Давно ты вмешиваешься в дела хора? — звучит, как любезная заинтересованность, но Блейн с опаской оглядывает Далтоновца. 

Сантана стоит за спиной Кларингтона и, закусив губу, смотрит в спину, думая почему же все так его опасаются. Когда-нибудь любовь к подобным приключениям сведет тебя в могилу, обреченно шепчет внутренний голос, понимая, что хозяйка уже все решила. 

— У меня всегда был голос, но я не занимался музыкой, — лаконично и немного неопределенно отвечает он и чуть расправляет спину, сводя лопатки вместе. 

— Хочешь поздравить нас с удачным выступлением? — наивность Берри заставляет обратить внимание на коротышку с блестящими в ушах сережками. 

— И это тоже, — помолчав, кивает Хантер и поворачивает голову к Лопез, которая единственная стоит за его спиной. 

Кларингтон прищуривается и вновь оглядывает ее с головы до ног, как тогда, в Далтоне. Сантана выглядит увереннее, чем в прошлый раз, но все ещё не спешит отпускать ехидности в его адрес. 

— Мисс Лопез, не люблю, когда стоят за спиной, — он чуть вскидывает брови и кивает головой в сторону Новых Направлений. 

— В таком случае повернитесь ко мне лицом, Хантер, — она находит идеальный компромисс между «вы» и «ты». 

Но самое интересное начинается с того момента, как он, спрятав усмешку, все таки оборачивается к ней полностью. Андерсона это напрягает даже больше, чем если бы тут стоял весь хор «Соловьев». Мерседес кусает губы и с неподдельным интересом наблюдает за происходящим, в очередной раз думая, что из отношений Сантаны с окружающими можно построить целое реалити-шоу со звучным названием «Ненависть в мелочах». Рейчел цепляется за руку Хадсона, который удерживает за плечо Пакермана. Все трое смотрят с тревогой. Не важно, что Берри волнуется, что из-за Сантаны их могут исключить с соревнований (ей кажется, что Хантер не спустит насмешек над собой. И ей правильно кажется); Хадсон волнуется, что если сейчас Лопез перетянет все внимание, то они с Рейчел не смогут объявить о помолвке; Пакерман волнуется за компанию и просто любит подраться. 

— Я пришел сюда, потому что я не хочу, чтобы вы участвовали в региональных, — Хантер все ещё стоит спиной к Андерсону, но он почти видит, как Блейн удивленно хлопает глазами и сглатывает, когда видит небольшую серебристую флешку с небольшой цепочкой, которую Кларингтон накручивает на палец, спрятав руки за спиной. 

— А я хочу участвовать в региональных, поэтому спешу отклонить предложение, — в нарочито вежливом голосе Сантаны раздражение и почти ощутимый вызов. 

— Может все же подумаете? — Андерсон гадает, когда Кларингтон достанет из рукава туза. Андерсон гадает против кого очередной компромат. Андерсон гадает на то, что именно привело сюда Хантера. 

— Аргументируйте, — качает головой Лопез и делает уверенный шаг вперед. Ей кажется, что он даже немного наклоняется к ней, но она быстро уверяет себя в том, что это игры разума, который настолько заинтересован Хантером, что будет врать хозяйке. 

И да, Сантана не дурочка и умеет признавать, когда ей нравится тот или иной человек. Неважно парень или девушка. Она же не главная героиня сопливого сериала на HBO, чтобы двадцать серий говорить себе, что он (или она) ей безразличны, а потом внезапно «прозреть» к двадцать первой. 

Хантер Кларингтон заставляет часто облизывать губы и Лопез даже чудится, что проводя языком по ним, проходит разряд тока, так приятно покалывающий кончик языка. Сантана проходится взглядом по туго сидящему в плечах блейзеру и спускается по галстуку ниже, к заправленной в, такие же темно синие, как и блейзер, брюки рубашке. Ремень с не особо приметной пряжкой отливает медью и Лопез снова облизывается, возвращаясь глазами к его лицу. 

— Посмотрите на досуге видео с этой флешки. Может, заинтересуетесь, — Кларингтон размыкает руки за спиной и, поигрывая флешкой, как брелоки протягивает Сантане на широкой ладони. 

Она чуть хмурится, и Хантер подавляет улыбку. 

— Возможно, когда будет совсем скучно, — пожимает плечами Лопез и поддевает указательным и средним пальцем серебристую вещицу. Она легко касается его ладони, и случайно притрагивается к его большому пальцу, снимая цепочку. 

— Удачного просмотра, — кивает он и убирает ладонь, глядя как Сантана переворачивает флешку крышкой к запястью. 

— Удачно уйти и не возвращаться, — демонстративно фальшиво улыбается она и складывает руки под грудью, заставляя Кларингтона скользнуть взглядом по увеличившемуся декольте. 

— Как пожелаете, — равнодушно произносит Хантер и шагает прямо, в последний момент, делая шаг в сторону, так как Сантана не отошла, и с силой задевает ее плечом, практически сбивая ее своим телом. 

Лопез разворачивается благодаря удару и чуть покачивается на каблуках, бросая злой взгляд в спину Кларингтона, который уверенно отодвигает кулису и выходит, вновь погружая закулисье в полутьму. 

— Ебанный мудозвон, — ругается в темноту Сантана и слышит нервный смешок за спиной. 

Андерсон сжимает руку своего парня и кусает губы, потирая пальцами свободной руки нос. 

— Кажется, все хуже, чем мы думали, да? — негромко спрашивает Пакерман и Блейн кивает отчаянно-размашисто, так что ни на минуту нельзя сомневаться в том, что это преувеличение.


	4. 4 глава

Их с Фабрей квартира больше напоминает притон, нежели жилую площадь двух девушек. Впрочем, их это особо не заботит. Куинн постоянно повторяет, что даже если они живут под одной крышей — это не повод быть семьей. 

Двести долларов на двоих за небольшую квартирку под чердаком — это все что их связывает помимо хора. И Лопез этому рада. Идти жить к Берри было бы в сотню раз хуже. Фабрей хотя бы не бросает осуждающие взгляды, когда она тихо пробирается мимо кухни в свою комнату в часов шесть утра. Молча кивает и оставляет парочку пересушенных тостов. 

Сантана одна единственная сидит, поджав под себя ноги, на диване и, кажется, даже не вслушивается в глупые предложения Пака свернуть шею Кларингтону и наивные речи Рейчел о том, что стоит по-хорошему с ним поговорить. 

— Это не поможет, — упрямо качает головой Пакерман и сжимает руки в кулаки. 

— Это бесполезно, — обреченно вздыхает Андерсон и роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки. 

— Это несправедливо! — гневно восклицает Берри и гордо задирает носик вверх.

— Это испортит все, — взмахивает руками Хаммел и пачкает шарф в пролитом кофе.

— Это невероя-ятно, — противно тянет Джонс и добавляет пару непечатных ругательств. 

— Это не стоит того, — негромко произносит Хадсон и с сомнением смотрит на Куинн и Сантану, которые теперь вместе сидят у стены. 

Всего восемь человек в курсе того, что происходит. И у них есть всего двадцать часов, чтобы что-то с этим сделать. Не больше. 

— Ты или я? — Фабрей устало оглядывается на Лопез, которая в очередной раз облизывает губы, и заранее знает ответ. 

Собственно, она оказывается права. Сантана поднимается с дивана, отталкиваясь от спинки, и идет прямиком к шкафу. Концертное платье следовало бы поменять на что-то более удобное. И более легкое для снимания чужими руками. 

Джинсы хорошо обтягивают ее задницу, что с ухмылкой отмечает Пакерман, а черный бюстгальтер так демонстративно светится из-под простой белой безрукавки. 

Рейчел неловко сидит на все том же диване, сложив руки на коленях, как примерная девочка. Хадсон старается не смотреть на грудь Сантаны и пересчитывает в уме таблицу умножение на семь (это, действительно, сложно). Курт и Блейн стоят, словно парочка для типичной свадебной фотосессии, взявшись за руки и красиво замерев, вызывая у Сантаны кривую усмешку. Мерседес изучающе рассматривает потолок. Ноа в четвертый раз зевает, почти выворачивая челюсть. И только Фабрей смотрит прямо на Лопез. 

— О, хватит уже быть идиотами, — как-то отчужденно злится Сантана, одергивая майку ещё ниже. — Мы все понимаем, что я собираюсь делать, и если это не сработает, то Пак просто проломит ему череп. 

— Ну, вообще-то я... — внезапно мнется Ноа, но Лопез отмахивается, пытаясь расчесать волосы круглой щеткой с налипшими на нее светлыми волосами. Куинн запрещает ей пользоваться своими вещами, да Сантане и не нужно, но сейчас она, не глядя, хватает круглую расческу соседки, выпрямляя волосы из залитой лаком прически. 

— Берри, не надо делать вид, будто ты английская королева, а я — шлюха, — презрительно фыркает Лопез, швыряя расческу на журнальный столик, который завален фантиками от каких-то конфет, учебниками Куинн, которая поступает в Йель через пару месяцев, и телефонными счетами, которые они постоянно забывают оплачивать. 

— Ты не шлюха, — деликатно начинает Рейчел, аккуратно расправляя на коленях юбку, которая спокойно их закрывает даже, когда она сидит. — Про это немного... 

— Что немного, Берри? — неожиданно для всех перебивает ее Фабрей. Она смотрит, наклонив голову к солистке, смущая ту ещё больше. 

— Каков цельный план? Или ты будешь действовать по обстоятельствам? — она резко вскидывает подбородок и смотрит в упор на Сантану. Лопез улыбается уголками губ: хорошая девочка Рейчел все таки пойдет на все ради победы в региональных. 

— План в том, что плана нет, — чуть нервно смеется Сантана и вновь облизывает губы. 

— Ты собираешься только... — Берри тщательно подбирает слово и Лопез хочется расхохотаться во весь голос, глядя как она пытается остаться не пошлой. 

— Ты хочешь спросить, буду ли я с ним спать или просто пофлиртую? — спрашивает она и зачем-то цепляет очки Куинн для чтения со стола. Сантана вертит их в руках, проводя пальцами по дужкам, и сама раздумывает над этим вопросом. 

— Да, — облегченно выдыхает Рейчел, хватая Хадсона за руку. 

— Для начала было бы неплохо выяснить его ориентацию, — неожиданно подает голос Мерседес и Лопез хочется вручить ей Пальму Первенства за первое адекватное предложение за сегодняшний вечер. 

— Он — натурал, — поспешно кивает Блейн и ловит на себе подозрительный взгляд Хаммела. 

— Отлично, — преувеличенно-жизнерадостно восклицает Сантана, проводя черным карандашом по нижнему веку. — Я думаю, что в таком виде меня бы даже Андерсон трахнул. 

Она разворачивается к Блейну и даже находит отголосок поддержки в глазах гея. 

— Но вопрос остается открытым, — прерывает тишину настойчивый голос Рейчел. 

— Гном, все мы когда-нибудь сдохнем. И если я сдохну победительницей региональных, то стану на пару грамм счастливее. Ну, а секс всех делает счастливыми, — Лопез вновь самоуверенно улыбается и отворачивается к шкафу в попытке разыскать туфли, которые бы подошли к джинсам. 

— Если он ещё будет, — качает головой Фабрей и протягивает Сантане черные босоножки с высоким, но устойчивым каблуком. 

— Ты видела Кларингтона. Правда, веришь в то, что если я его раздразню, то он меня отпустит? — все в комнате замирают, но Куинн лишь цинично щурится. 

— Я вообще сомневаюсь в том, что он откажется от того, чтобы презентовать копию видео совету лишь потому, что ты с ним переспишь, — пожимает плечами Фабрей и это единственное с чем Лопез согласна за сегодняшний вечер. 

— Он сексуальный, так что даже, если и нет, то я все равно хотела затащить его в койку, — Правда не так быстро и вообще не сейчас, мысленно добавляет Сантана, застегивая ремешок на правой босоножке. 

Обувь немного трет в пятке, но Лопез, как чирлидер, настолько привыкла к подобной боли, что даже с ностальгией вспомнила об этом. 

— Пак, отвези меня к общежитию Далтона, а вы дружно садитесь в кружочек и молитесь за то, чтобы я вернулась оттуда без несовместимых с жизнью травм, — Сантана неловко шутит, но эта неловкость видна только всепонимающей Куинн. Все остальные принимают ее браваду за чистую монету. 

Пакерман согласно кивает и выходит из квартиры вслед за Лопез, уверенно шагающей на жмущих туфлях к байку друга. 

— Может, и вправду помолимся? — предлагает в пустоту Джонс и натыкается на кислый взгляд Андерсона. 

— Если она так поступает, значит, знает что делает, — немного неуверенно проговаривает Берри, теребя край юбки. 

— Она отчаянная дура и она без малейшего понятия, что будет делать, — тихо произносит Фабрей и задвигает пустую коробку из-под босоножек под диван, на котором только что сидела Сантана.


	5. 5 глава

Смайт пытается подобрать челюсть с пола, когда видит, как Лопез соскакивает с мотоцикла перед входом в общежитие. Сам он идет со стоянки, которая по недоразумению в квартале отсюда, но Себастьян часто радуется этому — за квартал запах алкоголя и сигарет выветривается. 

Сантана оглядывает высокое семиэтажное здание, а Смайт, замерев, наблюдает, что будет дальше. Было не так уж поздно, всего девять вечера, но завтра был важный тест по алгебре, и стоило сыграть в хорошего мальчика Себастьяна, повторить перед сном формулы и лечь спать раньше полуночи. Лопез выбивалась из этой ровной системы. 

— Сладкий? — Смайт быстро-быстро моргает и чуть опускает взгляд на Сантану, которая стоит рядом, щелкая пальцами перед глазами. Это привычно раздражает. Привычно, потому как Кларингтон постоянно делал так, когда был недоволен. Утопить его за эти щелчки хотелось даже больше, чем за снисходительность, читавшуюся во взгляде. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он даже не добавляет обидного прозвища. Себастьян слишком поражен видеть ее здесь. Ему кажется, что если бы сюда пришел Андерсон, он бы не завис так сильно, а, приподняв брови, отвесил ему парочку фраз, дающих понять, что ему тут не рады. Но перед глазами все ещё стояла Лопез, и от нее даже не пахло алкоголем. 

— Если бы я рассказала, это было бы не так весело, — легко улыбается Сантана и откидывает волосы на спину. Смайт улавливает едва заметную неуверенность, но весь ее самонадеянный вид просто кричит об обратном и он отмахивается от собственных ощущений. 

Себастьян пожимает плечами, и жест выглядит немного «не в тему», но вероятно две стопки текилы налитые добрым Кайлом из бара ещё не совсем вышли из крови. Он пытается обойти ее, но Лопез с силой обхватывает его предплечье и ловким движением, разворачивается на каблуках, оказываясь под руку со Смайтом. 

— Сладкий, не проведешь прелестную меня к Кларингтону? — она чуть запрокидывает голову, чтобы сказать ему это, ведь даже на каблуках, Сантана на добрых сантиметров десять, а то и пятнадцать, ниже. 

— Не самая хорошая идея, мармеладка, — отрицательно качает головой Себастьян, но Лопез лишь сильнее прижимается к его локтю и делает шаг ко входу в общежитие. 

— Ты прав, не хорошая, а просто отличная, — ее усмешка немного коварна, опасна и совсем чуть-чуть боязлива. Смайт думает, что не поступает плохо, когда входит в общежитие под руку с ней. Правда, теперь он тащит ее по коридору под полуудивленные-полуголодные взгляды учеников Далтона. 

— Детка, ты же так хотела сюда попасть, — самодовольно ухмыляется Себастьян и получает такой сильный тычок под ребра, что на мгновение, кажется, что воздуха не осталось вообще. 

— Сдохни, Смайт, — тихонько шепчет Сантана, возвращая ухмылку Далтоновцу. 

— Уже, — кисло улыбается он и нажимает на кнопку с цифрой 7. 

Противное звяканье оглашает, что они приехали, и первое на что натыкаются глаза Лопез это увлеченно спорящие Дюваль и Стерлинг у дверей лифта. Но оба замирают и заворожено смотрят на Сантану, которая все ещё стоит в лифту и под руку со Смайтом. 

— Я как-то упустила из виду факт того, что это только мужское общежитие, — кашляет она и вытаскивает Себастьяна из лифта. Лопез цепляется за него, как за собственную жизнь и теперь двумя руками сжимает его локоть, пытаясь протащить себя и его между не в меру удивленными «Соловьями» и другими далтоновцами. 

— Милая, ты струсила? — Смайт усмехается, но тут же морщится от боли: мысок босоножки больно ударяет по основанию мышцы голени. 

— Нам прямо? — доброжелательно спрашивает она и облизывает губы, на мгновение, закусывая нижнюю. 

— Да, его комната, — Себастьян все ещё кривится от боли, но продолжает, — в конце коридора. 

Коридор прямой и даже прямо от лифта можно заметить коричневую дверь безо всяких плакатов или обозначителей. 

Сантана старается не смотреть по сторонам, сосредотачиваясь на двери в торце коридора, проигрывая в голове текст песни Рея Чарльза. Хотя постоянно высовывающиеся из дверей головы парней немного мешали, а слова песни она толком не знала, кроме припева, но дойдя до конца коридора, испытывает невероятное облегчение, разжимая рукав пиджака Смайта. 

— Смайт, если бы ты не был геем и вредным кретином, то я бы даже съездила с тобой куда-нибудь на Кубу, — Лопез пытается придать себе смелости за счет расширившихся глаз Себастьяна и, ещё раз улыбнувшись ему, порывается нажать на дверную ручку. 

— Я все ещё гей, но я хочу с тобой на Кубу, — внезапно выдает Смайт и хлопает ее по плечу в почти дружеском жесте. 

Сантана оборачивается на него и громко заливисто хохочет, глядя на серьезную физиономию Себастьяна. Она зажимает себе рот тыльной стороной ладони, неаккуратно стирая помаду с губ, и ловит веселый взгляд Смайта. Лопез пытается остановиться, но это удается лишь с третьей попытки. 

— Себастьян, стесняюсь спросить... — негромко произносит мужской голос, и они оба оборачиваются к стоящему в дверях комнаты Кларингтону. 

— Стесняешься — так не спрашивай, — пожимает плечами Сантана и проскальзывает мимо удивленного Хантера в его же комнату. Внезапный взрыв смеха придает чуть больше бесшабашенности, которую Лопез обычно заменяет парой шотов водки или дешевого коньяка. 

Она быстро проходит внутрь и с размаха падает на кровать, закидывая ногу на ногу и хватая самый толстый справочник, лежащий на пледе. Сантана мельком оглядывает комнату и остается даже в каком-то недоумении: комнаты обычна, ровно настолько насколько она должна быть в элитной академии. Светлые обои, относительный порядок, криво заправленная кровать, включенный ноутбук на столе и хозяин комнаты, который, скрестив руки на груди, изучающе разглядывает ее. 

— Чем обязан? — хмурится Хантер и это сподвигает Лопез вновь уткнуться в книгу, рассматривая на удивление красочные фотографии разрезанной грудины человека. Она вновь облизывается и ей самой становится тошно от этого жеста. 

— Добрый вечер? — Ну, не только же на людях играть в вежливость, решает Сантана и отталкивается лопатками от стены, чуть наклоняясь к Кларингтону. 

— Он «добрый», если ко мне в комнату не вламываются посторонние личности, — Хантер жмурится и снимает очки, потирая уставшие глаза. 

— Моя подруга тоже носит очки, когда занимается с книгами или ноутбуком, — рассеянно замечает Лопез, а Кларингтон садится в кресло, в котором сидел до ее прихода и разворачивается к ней лицом, видимо ожидая объяснений. 

— Это называется дальнозоркость, — кивает он после трех минут продолжительного молчания. 

— Да, точно, — мимолетно улыбается Сантана, которая все эти три минуты кляла себя за то, что не придумала ни фразы, ни даже банальненького предлога. 

— Если ты не скажешь, зачем пришла, то я вызову охрану, — вздыхает Хантер, потирая виски. 

Лопез самоуверенно перекидывает ногу на ногу ещё раз, хотя в отличии от главной героини «Основного инстинкта» на ней есть белье и вообще она в джинсах, но жест скорее показной, нежели соблазняющий. 

— Почему раньше не вызвал? — с вызовом спрашивает Сантана, приподняв брови. 

— Ты пришла под ручку со Смайтом, который вполне дружелюбно улыбался тебе в спину и сказал мне, что хочет на Кубу на зимних каникулах. Благодаря этому у тебя было пять минут на объяснения. Они успешно истекли только что, — спокойно отвечает Кларингтон, прогибаясь в спине и разминая затекшие мышцы. 

Сантана облизывается и уже готова дать себе оплеуху за это, но темно-зеленая, скорее даже болотного оттенка, футболка слишком хорошо обрисовывает рельефы его тела, оголяя кусочек живота, когда он чуть тянется вверх. 

— То есть Смайт твой друг? — спрашивать что-то надо и это самое безобидное, что приходит на ум. Хотя вместе с тем и дико глупое. 

— Спасибо за констатацию очевидных фактов, — в его голосе глухое раздражение и Лопез думает, что он действительно сейчас выволочет ее за руку из комнаты и оставит одну в общежитии полном недалеких далтоновцев. И это в лучшем случае! В худшем — ей придется провести эту ночь где-нибудь в участке. И даже это ещё не самый худший. Бурная фантазия Сантаны рисовала одну за другой картины собственной отчего-то смерти, хотя убивать ее здесь никто не стремился. Именно поэтому она тряхнула головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли и подвинулась на край кровати, сводя ноги вместе. 

— Я думала у таких, как ты, нет друзей, — осторожно предполагает Сантана и, не отдавая себе отчета, начинает накручивать прядь темных волос на палец. 

— Каких «таких»? — не особо заинтересованно произносит Хантер, однако глядя прямо ей в глаза. 

— Ты парень, который шантажирует маленький хор неизвестно зачем... — начинает Лопез, но Кларингтон устало закатывает глаза, будто разочаровался в ее аргументах, и она начинает вновь: — Тебя боится большая часть, если не вся, академии. Элитной, должна заметить, академии. А это значит, тем, что у тебя приличный счет в банке — этих мальчишек не впечатлить. И следуя логической цепочке, у тебя есть либо что-то такое, что действует безотказно на всех, что физически невозможно, либо же ты парень, который умеет подчинять людей. Я ставлю на второе, — она говорит это без прежних ужимок, просто положив локти на собственные колени и сложив ладони лодочкой. 

Хантер чуть щурится и откидывается в кресло, опираясь на собственный локоть, который лежит на подлокотнике. От ее взгляда жилка на шее начинает пульсировать быстрее, а кончики пальцев приятно покалывать. Кларингтон уже в третий раз пытается рассчитать, что в ней приводит к такому результату. В третий раз все только сильнее запутывается благодаря ее излишней уверенности, которая до этого момента не проявлялась у окружающих так сильно. 

— Отлично, я парень, который подчиняет себе людей. Это мы выяснили, а что здесь делаешь ты — нет, — Кларингтон с неудовольствием замечает усмешку, скользнувшую по ее губам, когда он так быстро перевел тему. 

Сантана легко поднимается с постели и ничего не говорит, когда подходит к нему, так близко, что сделав ещё шаг, просто наткнется на него. Хантер расслабленно смотрит на нее, даже не особо высоко поднимая голову. Даже сидя он не особо ниже ее. 

Ее острая коленка упирается между его ног, в мягкое покрытие кресла, а руки впечатываются в подлокотники. Лопез наклоняется ниже, задевая волосами его грудь, и приближается к лицу, прогибаясь в спине, словно кошка. 

Сантана влажно облизывает нижнюю губу и впервые за этот вечер это как нельзя кстати. 

— Что ты делаешь? — стандартный вопрос для мелодрам срывается с его губ, но глаза жадно рассматривают, как по ее горлу скатывается слюна, а грудь приподнимается при этом. 

— Хороший вопрос, — неопределенно отвечает Лопез и неожиданно откидывается назад, убирая руки с подлокотников. — Я думала, мы оба знаем, чем все закончится. 

— Сексом? — вскидывает брови Хантер, пытаясь не заглядывать в ее декольте и не смотреть на округляющиеся, влажные губы. 

— Сам догадался? — чуть иронизирует Сантана, приподнимая уголки губ в подобии улыбки. 

Кларингтон приподнимает свою ладонь и пальцами дотрагивается до ее руки, вернее локтя, которая безвольно висит вдоль тела. Он все ещё не разрывает зрительный контакт, а Лопез не намерена уступать. Его пальцы ледяные, почти как его же серые глаза, но Сантане кажется, что холоднее ничего на свете просто нет. Ей кажется, что ее разгоряченная кожа сейчас просто лопнет, как перегретое стекло опущенное в ледяную воду, но ничего такого не происходит и Хантер скользнув пальцами вниз, притягивает ее за запястье к себе. 

Сантана с силой ударяяется о его тело и даже немного шипит от боли, но он лишь властно оглаживает ладонями ее бока и зарывается рукой в ее волосы, впиваясь поцелуем в губы. 

Его движения резкие и грубые, но Лопез пришла сюда не за лаской и нежностью. Она улыбается сквозь поцелуй и всем весом падает на него, хотя он даже не ощущает этого. 

Сантана проводит обеими ладонями по его торсу: от груди к низу живота и запускает руки под футболку, обводя пальцами напрягшийся пресс. 

Хантер отрывается от ее губ и проводит дорожку из поцелуев по шее и вниз, стягивая широкую лямку безрукавки вниз. Она выгибается ещё сильнее, когда он обводит языком косточку ключицы и это заставляет его лишь сильнее сжимать ее в своих руках. У нее на удивление узкая спина, шириной всего-то с его ладонь. Кажется, одно неверное движение и Лопез переломится в его руках, но Кларингтон ещё крепче сдавливает ее в объятьях. 

И Сантана точно знает, что синяки на ребрах будут сходить чуть дольше, чем после предыдущих любовников.


	6. 6 глава

Сантана просыпается с улыбкой на лице. Ещё бы! Чья-то рука приятно давит на ребра, опоясывая, словно кругом безопасности, по комнате витает едва уловимый запах кофе, а сама она чудесно выспалась. 

— Доброе утро, мармеладка, — Лопез резко открывает глаза, переставая довольно жмуриться и тут же натыкается взглядом на стоящего со стаканом кофе Смайта. 

— Оно автоматически перестает быть добрым, если я вижу твое лицо, — машинально отбивает подачу Сантана, все ещё не пытаясь подняться. 

— Ну, собственно, уже и не утро, — пожимает плечами Себастьян и самодовольно улыбается, отпивая так чудно пахнущее кофе. 

— Сколько время? — вот теперь она напрягается, пытаясь смотреть на Смайта и одновременно искать рукой на полу около постели что-то, чем можно было бы прикрыть обнаженное тело, так как внезапно осознает, что спала под тонким одеялом, и жарко было только от парня, который обнимал сзади. Лопез отчаянно не хочется вспоминать кто это и почему Смайт торчит перед ней. 

— Без пяти шесть, сладкая, — скучающе зевает Себастьян и Сантана подрывается, отбрасывая мысли о собственной наготе. Впрочем, только пытается, так как рука все ещё лежит на ребрах, и она с силой падает обратно на подушку, больно ударяясь затылком о деревяшку. 

— Сколько? — протяжно стонет Лопез, мученически вглядываясь в потолок. 

— Пять пятьдесят пять, — повторяет Смайт, но тут же исправляется, глядя на часы: — Ой, уже пятьдесят шесть. 

— Это был гребанный риторический вопрос, который не требовал ответа, — бесцветным тоном выдыхает Сантана и кажется, что она язвит скорее по привычке, нежели из-за желания уколоть Себастьяна. 

— Все же я хочу спросить почему ты спишь в одной постели с Хантером, — Смайт говорит это с выражением придворного лакея, надкусывая круассан, который видимо принес с собой. 

Лопез сглатывает, ощущая, как желудок скручивается в тугой жгут, но в голове вспыхивают воспоминания прошлой ночи и это, хоть и ненадолго, перебивает голод. 

— Милый, если девушка лежит голая в кровати с парнем, на котором так же не замечена одежда — это обычно означает то, что они переспали, — ехидно отвечает Сантана, наконец, нашарив рукой вчерашнюю футболку Кларингтона. 

Хантер между тем чуть шевелится и утыкается носом в ее волосы, крепче обхватывая за талию. И Лопез кажется, что это чертовски приятно. И она очень хочет, чтобы это была совсем не ее мысль. 

Его руки совсем не такие холодные, как были вчера вечером. Наоборот, Кларингтон буквально пульсирует теплом, собственнически прижимая ее к себе. 

— Это понятно, — кивает Себастьян, облизывая крем с пальцев. — Кстати, насчет этого: Стерлинг пообещал, что пришлет тебе счет за их с Дювалем психиатра. 

Сантана поворачивает голову к ухмыляющемуся Смайту и удивленно вскидывает брови, насколько это вообще можно сделать в таком положении. 

— Их комната граничит с душем, — невинно поясняет он и залпом допивает кофе. — Секс в общественном месте? Да ты прямо горячее ирландского гейзера. 

— Во-первых, сдохни, Смайт, — она переходит на негромкий шепот, так как Кларингтон ещё раз шевелится и зачем-то касается горячим языком ее плеча. Лопез ещё раз проклинает «чужую» мысль в голове. — А во-вторых, они же голубее неба голубого! Их смутили женские стоны?! 

— Может ты кардинально поменяла их жизни, — Себастьян широко улыбается, игнорируя пожелания смерти в свой адрес. — Но вообще я думаю, их больше смутило то, что ты кричала между стонами. 

— Прямо настолько кардинально? — если бы ее сейчас не удерживали руки Хантера, она бы уже скатилась на пол и попыталась раствориться в ковровом покрытии. Ей было стыдно не перед Стерлингом или Дювалем. И даже не перед Смайтом. Ей было стыдно за то, что она позволила себе. А точнее Кларингтону делать с собой. Почему, в конце концов, не Смайт?! Если уж падать, так падать в самую бездну, разве нет?! А ещё ей казалось, что утром от Себастьяна можно было бы легко смыться и он наврядли обнимал ее так крепко, если бы вообще обнимал. Или, на крайний случай, посмеяться вместе, выпить кофе из одного стакана и договориться никому никогда не рассказывать об этом маленьком сумасшествии. Только вот Сантана лежит в постели с Хантером, из объятий которого хрен выберешься, а Смайт жизнерадостно язвит в сторонке. И Лопез не уверенна, что здесь работает принцип о том, что все к лучшему. 

— Знаешь, я не соседствую с душевой, но хочу тебе сказать... — на лице Смайта появляется довольная ехидная улыбочка и Сантана перебивает его очередным резким «Сдохни, Смайт».

Она лежит, уставившись в потолок, ещё пару минут, растягивая это ощущение вселенского тепла. Лопез думает, что невозможно не проснуться под смешки Смайта, который стоит словно закованный на одном месте. И это выглядит странно. Это выглядит чертовски, твою мать, странно! 

Но Сантана не будет с этим разбираться. Она комкает в руках темно-зеленую, почти болотного оттенка футболку Кларингтона, и ждет пока тот очнется, так как на легкие прикосновения, к опоясывающей ее руке, он никак не реагировал, а на решительные действия, вроде укуса, как советовал Смайт, у нее самой не хватало решимости, так как сломанные ребра ей просто так не «починят». 

— Слушай, он что таблетки принял? — голос Себастьяна оказывается так близко и неожиданно, что Сантана даже дергается от неожиданности. Правда это особо не выбивается из ее слабых попыток освободиться, так что Смайт этого даже не замечает. 

— Какие, к чертям, таблетки?! — в голосе Лопез беспокойство, правда, она сама ещё толком не понимает за что или кого волнуется. 

— Не принимал, значит? — Себастьян нависает над Сантаной и она без возмущений вжимается в подушку, чтобы Смайт рассмотрел лицо друга. 

— Знаешь, нам вчера и без таблеток было неплохо, — ерничает она и ее же собственные слова отзываются в груди неприятной тягостью. Лопез пытается отфутболить липкое ощущение и смотрит на Себастьяна, который сел на пол, около кровати, опираясь спиной на бортик. — Что за таблетки и почему его невозможно разбудить? 

Смайт вздыхает и готов ответить что-то вроде «Я не могу рассказать тебе, сладкая» только в более пафосной и ироничной форме, однако взгляд Сантаны горит упрямством и совсем чуть-чуть разгорающейся злостью. 

Себастьян сейчас может сравнить это с тем, как дразнить тигрицу в клетке. Когда-нибудь клетка откроется и он огребет по полной, даже если уедет в Канаду на ПМЖ. 

— У Хантера проблемы с координацией сна, — лаконично отвечает он, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы Сантаны сжимаются на его плече. 

— А с этого места поподробнее. Как в пересказе «Золушки» для умственно отсталых детей, — Лопез окончательно просыпается и, вывернувшись, настолько насколько позволяло положение, внимательно следила за выражением лица Смайта. 

— Его организм спит три, максимум четыре, часа в сутки. И все. Далее начинается так называемая бессонница. Ему прописаны таблетки, которые отключают что-то в его голове и он может заснуть. Но он их не пьет. И даже не спрашивай меня почему. Я без малейшего понятия! Организму, как ты понимаешь мало три часа в сутки и Хантер, — при упоминании друга Себастьян грустно косится на спящего Кларингтона, — берет себе пару выходных раз в два, а то и три месяца. Он принимает таблетки и засыпает праведным сном на сорок, а иногда и пятьдесят часов. Но он предупреждает учителей и меня, когда собирается поспать... И я, честно говоря, в шоке от того, что он спит рядом с тобой, учитывая тот факт, что таблетки он не принимал. 

Сантана выворачивает шею так, чтобы было возможно взглянуть в лицо Кларингтону, который все ещё мирно посапывал, колыша дыханием ее темные волосы. 

— Отлично, — обреченно произносит Лопез, вглядываясь в его черты лица. — Я у меня был потрясающий секс в душе со Спящей Красавицей. 

Она говорит достаточно громко и Хантер морщится, притягивая Сантану, которая успела отвоевать чуть-чуть свободного пространства, ещё ближе к себе. Лопез едва слышно ругается, но вовсе не потому, что боится его разбудить, а от того, что крепкие объятия резко перекрывают доступ кислорода. 

— Бывает, — неловко пожимает плечами Себастьян и аккуратно касается руки друга. 

— Ты, как будто змею палкой тыкаешь, — язвит Сантана, и с силой впивается ноготками в голое плечо Кларингтона. 

Хантер дергает плечом и шипит от ощутимой боли, но все же открывает глаза. Лопез на мгновение смотрит в черные, поблескивающие зрачки, которые резко контрастируют с радужкой и понимает, что сравнение со змеей было как нельзя, кстати, когда малодушно зажмуривается. 

— Смайт? — Сантана не видит с закрытыми глазами, но его хриплый со сна голос бьет по перепонкам, а рука все ещё лежит на талии, обжигая теплом. 

— Да? — несколько неуверенно отзывается Себастьян и Лопез издает едва слышный смешок. 

— Какого черта, сейчас происходит? — Сантана почти физически ощущает, его взгляд, которым он проходится по ее волосам, лицу, груди, спускаясь к зажатой в руках футболке. 

— Разберетесь с этим, когда я уйду, — Лопез вдыхает воздух и подрывается вверх. В этот раз Кларингтон не удерживает ее, лишь с прищуром наблюдая, как она ловко продевает руки в рукава его же футболки. 

Она выскальзывает из постели, оставляя после себя только смятую подушку и тепло тела на простыне. 

Смайт растерянно переводит взгляд с Кларингтона на нее, пока Сантана поддевает пальцами трусики с подлокотника стула и быстро натягивает их на себя, переступая с ноги на ногу. 

Хантер лежит в постели и просто следит взглядом за передвижениями Лопез, которая уже застегивает джинсы, приподняв футболку. Он уже успел оценить ее длинные ноги, да впрочем и все остальное, ночью, так что желания наброситься на нее прямо сейчас не возникает. Кларингтон зарывается пальцами в собственные волосы, которые, между тем, отчего-то немного мокрые. 

Сантана одним движением снимает футболку, и Хантер с шумом тянет носом воздух. На плече, рядом с лопаткой, красноречиво алеет засос, а параллельно позвоночнику, на боках, синеющие синяки в нечеткой форме мужских ладоней. 

Лопез одной рукой поддерживает грудь, прикрывая соски и оборачивается к Смайту: 

— Хватит уже мять в руках мой дорогущий лифчик за две сотни баксов! 

— Сколько? — Кларингтон усмехается. Смайт, наверняка, удивлен не ценой, а тем, что можно в принципе потратить столько денег на кружевную тряпочку для сисек. Хотя сам Себастьян покупал свои трусы от Кляйна за такую же сумму. 

— Сладкий, хорошие девочки всегда найдут деньги на новую пару обуви, а плохие — на нижнее белье, — Хантер подмечает, что так улыбается она только Себастьяну. Хотя, впрочем, он вообще не видел, чтобы она улыбалась кому-то в его присутствии, лишь случайно уловив пару улыбок Смайту, когда она и не подозревала о том, что он рядом. — Угадай, к какой категории отношусь я? 

Себастьян молча улыбается ей в ответ, протягивая бюстгальтер и она вновь отворачивается к стене, заводя руки за спину, чтобы застегнуть лифчик. Кларингтону кажется, что они знают что-то такое, чего не знает он. Это даже немного напрягает, но Хантер лишь зевает в тыльную сторону ладони и скучающе откидывается на спинку кровати. 

Лопез делает пару шагов по не такой уж большой комнате и возвращается обратно. Она оглядывает помещение, стоя только в джинсах и лифчике. Сантана внезапно закусывает губу, а после проводит большим пальцем, будто стирая что-либо. Кларингтон смотрит из-под ресниц и с непонятным удовольствием отмечает, что ее полные губы припухли и слишком красные даже в полутьме. Кстати, это начинает раздражать. 

— Смайт, раздвинь шторы. 

— Смайт, отдай мою безрукавку. 

Они произносят это одновременно и тут же встречаются взглядами. Хантер видит, что она его побаивается, но с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, не отводит взгляд. Сантана читает хорошо сыгранное равнодушие, и едва заметный интерес. А ещё она пытается прекратить думать о словах Смайта. В конце концов, место Тинкер Белл уже занято, решает Лопез и переводит взгляд на Себастьяна, который держит в руках две тряпки. 

— Тебе какую часть? — жизнерадостно спрашивает он и Сантана удручающе стонет, запрокидывая голову к потолку. 

— К черту, — она вновь оборачивается и хватает скинутую футболку Кларингтона. — верну когда-нибудь. Может быть. Или по почте пришлю. Может быть. 

Лопез говорит быстро, пытаясь без зеркала привести волосы в порядок, что получается не очень хорошо, вернее не получается вовсе. 

— Сладкий, насколько все ужасно? — она задает вопрос в пустоту, натягивая прядь волос между пальцами, но сразу понятно кого она имеет в виду. 

— Ну, все не так уж и плохо, — резюмирует Себастьян, приближаясь к ней. — Правда, не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но с радостью это сделаю! 

— Что ещё? Куда ещё-то хуже?! — кривится Сантана с безнадежностью во взгляде. 

— Твои волосы пахнут мужским шампунем для волос, — бодро сообщает Смайт и ловит недоверчивый взгляд Лопез. 

— Серьезно? — она вскидывает брови и подносит прядь к носу, вдыхая аромат. — Это мой запах, нет? 

— Нет, — с уверенностью в голосе сообщает Себастьян и чуть наклоняется к ее макушке, так же вдыхая запах. — Это шампунь Хантера. 

— Господи, я даже не хочу знать, откуда ты это знаешь! — резкий окрик Кларингтона заставляет обернуться на него. Больше поражают даже не слова, а то, что вечно спокойный Хантер срывается и рывком поднимается с постели, подлетая к ним. 

Он уже успел надеть серые спортивные штаны и сейчас с голом торсом и помятыми волосами смотрел на Смайта, который внимательно рассматривал его, словно видел в первый раз, и Лопез, которая все ещё нюхала свои волосы, перебирая пряди в пальцах.

— Сколько времени? — голос Хантера звучит хрипло, но более-менее сдержанно. Шторы все ещё занавешены, но и в полутьме можно разглядеть бешено блестящие глаза. 

Смайт сглатывает и нервными движениями пытается достать телефон из кармана штанов. 

— Чуть больше шести, — спокойно, даже несколько отрешенно отвечает Сантана, которая теперь нюхает собственные запястья. 

Она быстро делает шаг вперед и, встав на носочки, вдыхает его запах, практически касаясь языком его шеи, очередной раз облизываясь. 

— Да я же вся просто пропиталась тобой! — Лопез произносит это обвинительно и даже с намеком на обиду, отстраняясь от него. 

— Мне наплевать, — его взгляд полоснул по ней острым холодом и Сантана в одночасье отпускает прядь, вместе с тем скрывая все эмоции под стервозную улыбку. 

— Мне тоже, Хантер, — она откидывает волосы назад и отчаянно напоминает ту, которая стояла за кулисами после концерта Новых Направлений: слишком самонадеянная улыбка, напускное равнодушие, желание съязвить в глазах и замашки шлюхи. 

Поздравляю, ты вернулся к самому началу, ухмыляется голос в голове и интонации отчасти похожи на Смайта. Я получил от нее все, что хотел. Не имеет смысла повторять все с начала, рационалист Хантер возражает сам себе и голос привычно хмыкает, вроде как оставляя его возражения за правильное мнение. 

— Мы участвуем в региональных, — начинает Сантана, уверенно глядя в глаза Кларингтону. — Иначе, я расскажу паре человек, что у Хантера Кларингтона проблемы со сном. И поверь, я могу придумать причину для твоей бессонницы гораздо, гораздо более опасную и неприятную, чем есть на самом деле. 

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — Кларингтон смотрит на нее с непониманием, яростью и... Восхищением. Да, все же с восхищением. 

— Можно и так сказать, — неопределенно пожимает плечами Лопез и быстро разворачивается к двери, в несколько шагов преодолевая расстояние до нее. 

Хантер глупо подмечает, что его футболка на ней сидит поразительно хорошо: ее тоненькая фигурка буквально тонет в зеленоватой футболке, а ворот слишком широк и из него выглядывает острое плечо. 

Когда Сантана хлопает дверью, в голове внезапно проясняется. 

— Маленькая сука, — сквозь зубы ругается он и сжимает руки в кулаки так, что белеют костяшки. 

— Бывает, — во второй раз за день повторяет Смайт и ловит злой взгляд друга.


	7. 7 глава

— Неужели тебя не волнует сложившаяся ситуация? — Себастьян наматывает -дцатый круг по комнате Хантера, который стучит пальцами по клавиатуре и практически не обращает внимания на стенания друга, который не на шутку разошелся по поводу Лопез. 

— Не о чем волноваться, Смайт, — монотонно отвечает Кларингтон, стирая слова «Backspace» и делая глоток из очередной чашки кофе, за которой сходил Смайт, поведшийся на то, что после они поговорят о Сантане. — Я чинил препятствия их хору, потому что она была мне интересна. Я с ней переспал — больше не интересует. А, если к тому же и выспался отлично, то это только приятный бонус. 

— А тебя не смущает тот факт, что обычно без таблеток ты засыпаешь, максимум, на четыре часа? — воскликнул Себастьян, резко нагибаясь к другу. 

— Может быть, я выпил их, но не запомнил, — Хантер сам понимает, что то что он говорит звучит, как отчаянный бред, но... Нет, ему определенно не хочется копаться в этом дерьме. А Смайт умеет заставлять задумываться обо всем этом. И стоит задуматься оставляет тебя под нелепым предлогом. И Кларингтон, прикрыв глаза, повторяет: — Просто не запомнил. 

— Хантер, у тебя мозг, как компьютер. Ты помнишь все и про всех, — Себастьян говорит вкрадчиво и тихо, словно неразумному ребенку. — Тем более, когда бы ты их принял? Вы зажигали до четырех утра в душе! А это, между прочим, общественное место! 

— Оно не должно быть общественным в четыре утра, — усмехается Кларингтон, переводя тему. Да, можно было бы придраться к кофе или вновь уткнуться в экран ноутбука, но воспоминания доставляли какое-то болезненное, неправильное удовольствие. 

Сознание раз за разом подкидывает воспоминания, от которых в паху начинает невыносимо свербеть. 

То, как она насаживалась на его член, упираясь своими маленькими ладошками в его грудь и протяжно, но негромко стонала. То, как она оказывалась под ним с заведенными за голову руками, после — рассыпаясь в оргазме с его именем во рту. То, как она скользила языком по его губам, раздразнивая и заставляя сильнее вдавливать в постель. То, как она отдавалась ему в душе, скрестив щиколотки на поясе. То, как она улыбалась ему и утыкалась в шею, во время того, как он, выдыхая, изливался в нее. 

— Оно общественное в любое время суток, — иронично произносит Себастьян и Кларингтон даже немного вздрагивает, что, слава Богу, проходит незаметно для Смайта. — Но ты уходишь от темы. Что если решение проблемы в ней? 

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но решение проблемы, как ты это называешь, есть. И я им успешно пользуюсь, — Хантер криво улыбается и вновь опускает пальцы на клавиатуру, отставив стакан с кофе. 

— Хантер, ты засыпаешь летаргическим сном каждые три месяца. Ты осознаешь, что это небезопасно? Ты осознаешь, что ты можешь взять и не проснуться? — к концу речи голос Смайта скатывается в едва различимый и в нем явно заметен страх. Какой-то нелепый ужас и неподдельная обида. 

Кларингтон откидывается на спинку стула и совсем не смотрит на стоящего рядом Себастьяна. Он ведь думал об этом. И не раз думал. Но лучше так, чем каждый вечер отключаться ровно в восемь вечера, чтобы проснуться ровно в восемь уже утра. Можно было бы рассчитать дозировку таблеток, но после нескольких неудачных попыток и дребезжания старого психиатра нанятого «любимыми» отчимом и матерью, он отказался от этой идеи. Однако придумал новую. И все проходило вполне спокойно. До этой ночи. 

— Тебя все ещё не заботит, почему ты заснул с ней? — Смайт спрашивает это без особой надежды на понимание, но внезапно находит отклик. Недовольный, вялый, но отклик! 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Кларингтон, сложив руки на груди, оборачивается на друга и впивается недоверчивым взглядом. Себастьян уже привычно ежится от ледяного взгляда, который если и теплеет, то только с -273 до -250. Максимум, который однако дает понять друг ты или враг. 

— Я не предлагаю тебе открыть новую планету, — театрально вскидывает руки Смайт и оптимистичной улыбкой продолжает: — Предложим ей денег и честно скажем за что. 

— О, привет, Сантана! Я тебя тут случайно увидел, но раз уж встретились, то не хотела бы ты ночевать в моей комнате пару ночей в неделю за деньги? — саркастически проговаривает Хантер, нацепив подобие улыбки на лицо. 

— Можно и так, — пожимает плечами Себастьян и ловит, сотый за этот день, злой взгляд друга. Он вздыхает и облокачивается на стол, теперь стоя так, что Кларингтону необязательно оборачиваться к нему. В голове у последнего проносится мысль, что Лопез бы вспрыгнула на столешницу, словно кошка и, прогнув спину, положила ногу на ногу. — Она учится в МакКинли. Ей точно нужны деньги. Хотя сейчас даже тем, кто учится в Далтоне, нужны деньги. 

Смайт ехидно улыбается и Хантер с уверенностью может сказать, что друг вспоминает «шикарную» подлость, которую устроил он, но никто об этом никогда не узнает. Смайт не из тех, кто хвастает своим, так называемым, могуществом на всех углах. 

— Предложить ей деньги? — вопрос скорее для самого себя слетает с губ Хантера и Себастьян быстро-быстро кивает головой, словно китайский болванчик. 

Кларингтон привык не врать себе. Хотя бы себе. А если не врать не получается, то стоит засунуть все это подальше, на пыльную полку с ненужными вещами и мыслями. С Сантаной Лопез так и должно было случиться. 

И сейчас Хантер, на самом деле, пытался разобраться в том, чего же именно он хочет от нее. Секс действительно был потрясающий. Она язвительна, но с ним держится несколько отстраненно и называет только по имени. Реже — по фамилии. Никогда — «Сладким» и не тянет гласные, как со Сма-айтом. С ней можно отлично выспаться. И это был ее самый главный плюс и одновременно минус. Все вышеперечисленное можно было найти в любой девушке. Или собрать комплект из нескольких. Но вот спать рядом, да ещё и высыпаться не получалось ни с одной. Как сказал психиатр отчима, психологический блок. Хантер криво ухмыляется, вспоминая праведные речи старичка с аккуратным кожаным дипломатом. 

— У вас из пересекающихся интересов был только хор и то, ты туда влился из-за желания трахнуть ее, — буднично произносит Себастьян, покручивая в руках пустой стакан из-под кофе. — Она ничем не сможет помешать тебе. Да, и ты ей тоже. 

Хантер проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, будто стирая что-то, и звучно клацает Enter`ом несколько раз. Решения всегда принимает он сам. И сейчас так же надо было что-то решать. 

Он вбивает имя в поисковике адресной книги и скользит взглядом по буквам имени контакта с фотографией немолодого мужчины. Вызов. 

— Мистер Рикман? Я хочу завести новый счет в банке, — вдумчиво говорит Кларингтон и коротко улыбается, выслушав ответ. 

На счет лягут ровно сорок тысяч долларов. Счет официально оформлен на Сантану Лопез.


	8. 9 глава

— Зачем я на это согласилась? — в пустоту спрашивает Сантана, но привычно насмешливый голос Смайта тут же откликается: 

— Сорок тысяч и возможность чаще видеть меня. 

— Сладкий, если последнее ты считаешь плюсом, то тебе срочно нужен курс психиатра, — закатывает глаза она, но делает едва заметное движение к нему, когда в кабину лифта заходят другие далтоновцы. Себастьян отчаянно дружелюбен и это напрягает Лопез, но выбора не остается: она уже согласилась и даже подписала какие-то бумаги. Хантер по-прежнему пугает своим ледяным взглядом, а куража той ночи давно уже нет. Поэтому, как бы неприятно было признавать, но Смайт кажется посланником небес и его остроты уже воспринимаются довольно легко, так же быстро парируя колкости уже нажитыми совместными шуточками. 

Сантана помнит, как пришла домой, кивнула Фабрей и помчалась в душ, полтара часа отмывая запах Кларингтона. С волос, казалось, просто невозможно смыть навязчивый аромат. Пахло смолой, мятой, каким-то лесом и старыми книгами. Лопез удивляло, что человек в принципе может так пахнуть. И если мята и книги объяснялись шампунем и горой учебников, то лес и смола казались его природным запахом. 

Сантана помнит, как Бери обрадовалась, когда узнала, что они участвуют и даже не стала расспрашивать о том, как ей это удалось. Она обнималась с Хадсоном, и целый вечер светилась, словно заряженная елка. Впрочем, в конце вечера, когда Финн и Рейчел объявили о помолвке, стало понятно, что не только региональные так подняли их настроение. Лопез была рада за них, хотя и считала поступок глупым, но не ей, которая сейчас, словно по графику, приходит в общежитие Далтона, говорить о глупых поступках. 

Сантана помнит, как Смайт подсел к ней в кафе и, словив пару язвительных оскорблений, дружелюбно предложил сорок тысяч долларов, чтобы она приходила и спала с Хантером в одной постели по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. В голове Лопез в тот момент всплыло столько ехидностей, что она даже растерялась. Себастьян молча пил кофе, пока она иронично шутила; уверяла его, что это бред; закатывала глаза, совсем как сейчас. И, в итоге, согласилась. Подписывая контракт, который составил сам Смайт, она четко осознавала, что ее жизнь летит вниз быстрее, чем лифт до Ада. 

Сантана помнит, как положила руки на плечи Смайта опуская его к себе, чтобы прошептать на ухо все что она думает о нем, на что тот скривился и впихнул ее в комнату Хантера, который даже не поднял головы. Лопез пожала плечами, посмотрела на идеально заправленную кровать и стянула резинку с волос, одновременно поглядывая на Кларингтона, который копался в ноутбуке и не обращал на нее ни малейшего внимания. Сантана втянула носом воздух и быстро разделась, оставляя на себе лишь трусики и все ту же футболку Кларингтона, которую она честно отправила по почте, а потом стянула из его же шкафа. 

Сантана помнит, что простыни были до ужаса холодными, но она, накрывшись одеялом, отвернулась к стене и на удивление быстро заснула. И проснулась только, когда ее грубо перевернули лицом к себе, сгребая руками, словно тряпичную куклу. Лопез поморщилась и приглушенно простонала, когда чей-то подбородок ударился о ее макушку. Кто-то с силой надавил ей на ребра и она, дернувшись, снова отключилась, прижимаясь щекой к чей-то груди. Надо отметить, довольно теплой. 

Сантана помнит Смайта со стаканом кофе, который излишне жизнерадостно улыбался и шутил про будильник. Тогда Лопез хотелось кинуть в него тем самым будильником, который сработал после пяти минут препирательств Сантаны и Себастьяна. Хотя Кларингтона это совершенно не потревожило. Впрочем, когда Лопез поняла, что ей снова не выбраться из его рук, и выругалась на испанском так, что Смайт не знающий испанского вздрогнул, она методично стала будить спящего рядом Хантера всеми известными ей способами. Ненависти в брошенных Себастьяну «Сдохни, Смайт» хватило бы на то, чтобы убить пол-общежития, так как его комментарии заставляли ее дергаться в кольце рук Кларингтона в попытке вырвать сердце Смайту. 

Сантана помнит, что Кларингтон проснулся только после того, как она обреченно выдохнула ему в ключицу, случайно прикасаясь губами к косточке. Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза, осматривая ее макушку, а Сантана, не заметив этого, простонала, что легче поднять его эвакуатором. Хантер хрипло усмехнулся и резко оттолкнул ее от себя, заставляя обиженно зашипеть. 

Смайт язвил, Сантана морщилась, Хантер разминал затекшие мышцы. 

Смайт делал замечания по поводу внешнего вида Лопез, Сантана больно била Себастьяна по плечу, Хантер меланхолично пил кофе. 

Смайт завязывал галстук другу, Сантана украдкой пила кофе из стакана Кларингтона, Хантер пытался что-то подправить карандашом в толстой папке бумаг. 

Смайт фыркал насчет доклада по биологии, Сантана пыталась ровно накрасить губы, Хантер не обращал внимания на красный отпечаток помады Лопез на стакане с кофе, делая очередной глоток. 

И, честно говоря, все трое к этому привыкли.


	9. 9 глава

Позже Сантана будет вспоминать их отношения только по месяцам. И этот октябрь определенно был тем месяцем, когда не было ни проблем, ни недосказанностей. 

За сентябрь она привыкла ночевать у Хантера. За сентябрь она привыкла к горькому кофе без сахара, которое каждое утро приносил Смайт Кларингтону, но, честно говоря, она выпивала половину, если не весь стакан. За сентябрь она привыкла к такому явлению, как разговоры во сне, улыбаясь на мгновение, снова засыпала, легко притронувшись к руке Хантера. 

В Новых Направлениях все принципиально обходили эту тему стороной, лишь раз Рейчел сказала, что если Себастьян или Хантер испортят им (читать: ей) победу, она сделает что-то не очень хорошее. Угроза звучала по-девчачьи глупо и так нелепо, но по виду Берри можно было понять, что она была серьезна как никогда. 

Куинн ни о чем не спрашивала, но Сантана сразу призналась, что не спит с Кларингтоном. Фабрей кивнула и сказала что-то вроде: «Надеюсь ты знаешь, что делаешь». Тогда Лопез думала, что точно знает, что делает. Как оказалось, ни черта она не знала. 

Октябрь приносит лавину зачетов для Хантера и море синяков на теле Сантаны, за которые Кларингтон потом будет сдержано извиняться. Лопез лишь передергивает плечами и переодевается быстрее, чтобы Смайт не заметил отметин. Почему-то именно это кажется безумно личным. 

Смайт с кофе и заезженными остротами комментирует происходящее в Далтоне, постепенно переключаясь на всю Лайму. Сантана уже забывает, когда в последний раз сплетничала в школе — все вести приносит Себастьян. Он же рассказывает про нового бармена в «Скандале» и даже приглашает сходить с ним туда, чтобы проверить на кого тот западет. В одно как всегда не прекрасное утро Сантана с удивлением осознает, что Себастьян говорит с ней в таком же тоне, как и с Хантером. Без повелительских ноток, без стервозных шпилек, без презрительного взгляда. Он ловит ее остроты и, как кажется Лопез, уже ждет ее утреннего, уже совсем не злого «Сдохни, Смайт». Сантана замечает, что целует в щеку Себастьяна уже не для того, чтобы позлить липким отпечатком помады, а просто по привычке. Как друга. Она даже пытается бороться с этим, но получает лишь болючий тычок в ребра и понимает, что противиться этому уже поздно. 

Октябрь делает ее друзьями со Смайтом. 

До такой степени, что на Хэллоуин она в костюме Алисы из сказок Кэррола считает, что Смайт станет отличным Шляпником и сопровождающим. С прохождением в общежитие у нее давно нет проблем, хотя она и предпочитает не находиться в коридорах одной. 

В ней уже плещется около четверти бутылки текилы, когда она оглядывает небольшую толпу Далтоновцев, которые удобно расселись в комнате Смайта. Сам хозяин комнаты щурится, но ничего не говорит, когда Лопез подходит к шкафу и стягивает с верхней полки цилиндр. 

— Прости, что мешаю твоим шикарным планам на Хэллоуин, — иронично произносит она и надевает ему на голову высокую шляпу, — но я больше тяну на шлюху в пачке, чем на Алису, без Шляпника. И ты это исправишь! 

Сантана улыбается широко и уверенно, просто не допуская ни одной мысли о том, что Себастьян может не согласиться. Та самая четверть бутылки вымещает смущение и какой-то нелепый недо_страх перед другими кадетами Далтона. 

— Во-первых, ты пьяная, — начинает Смайт, аккуратно поправляя ее синюю юбку, которая немного сбилась и открывала значительно больше, чем нужно было. Сантана хмурится, поджимает губы и порывается сказать что-то обидное, но Себастьян со смешком добавляет: — А во-вторых, я согласен. Пошли, моя Алиса! 

Лопез смеется громко и почти так же безумно, как сама Алиса. Она не замечает никого, кто присутствует в комнате, срывая со Смайта рубашку, хотя пятеро парней так смотрят на нее, будто она прилетела с другой планеты. 

Она немного трезвеет к тому моменту, когда на Себастьяне жилетка на голое тело, строгие брюки и цилиндр, скошенный на бок. Сантана смеется ещё громче, глядя как он разводит руками и делает пару шагов назад, чтобы рассмотреть его с головы до ног. Лопатки касаются чего-то твердого и теплого. Но Лопез все ещё немного пьяна и оборачивается к стоящему позади нее Кларингтону с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

Ее темные волосы перехватывает голубая лента, завязанная в нарочито большой бант и если бы не легкий туман в глазах, Хантер мог бы поклясться, что это совсем не Сантана Лопез. Это девчонка без едкого сарказма с дружелюбной, доверчивой улыбкой и сияющими карими глазами, просто не могла быть Сантаной Лопез. 

— Серьезно? — Кларингтон бросает взгляд над ее головой, мгновенно оценивая наряд Себастьяна. 

— Ну, не все же такие зануды, Кларингтон! — она впервые такая веселая рядом с ним. И Хантер теряется. Он вскидывает брови, сохраняя лицо, но сердце стучит отчаянно быстро и он едва подавляет собственное учащенное дыхание. 

Ему казалось, что за столько ночевок, за столько часов проведенных с ней, он выучил ее полностью. Утреннюю язвительность и привычку пить из его стакана кофе; мягкость по вечерам с зевками и заботливыми прикосновениями к его плечу с вопросом скоро ли он закончит; соблазняющую томность в разговорах по телефону, от которых почему-то становится в последнее время тошно. Ему казалось, что она предсказуема до безумия. Хантер знал к какому слову в речи Смайта она прицепится; во сколько придет и о чем попросит; когда красит ногти и бреет ноги. Он изучил ее и ее жизнь полность. Кроме тех моментов, когда она была банально счастлива. 

— Смайт, я хочу выиграть у этих идиотов конкурс костюмов, и если ты не начнешь шевелиться, то я наряжу Трента в Чеширского кота и уйду с ним! — она оборачивается к Себастьяну, задевая плечом Хантера, но тут же извиняюще кладет ладошку на место удара. 

— Как скажешь, моя королева, — кивает Смайт и подхватывает ее под локоть. Он смотрит на нее с восхищением и Кларингтон удивляется, как они так сблизились. Если бы Хантер не знал наверняка, что Смайт ещё позавчера был в постели Дэвида из хора, то точно подумал, что Себастьян поменял ориентацию и влюбился в Лопез, словно последний мальчишка. 

— Алиса, сладкий, Алиса, — поправляет его Сантана и ее ладонь легко соскальзывает с груди Хантера, пальцами задевая бицепс. 

— Алиса, так Алиса, — усмехается Себастьян, и они оба обходят Хантера, словно стол. У Кларингтона даже верхняя губы едва заметно дергается от такого пренебрежительного отношения. 

Они уходят под громкий смех Сантаны, а Хантер будто назло им вчитывается в очередной абзац пособия по микробиологии. Перед глазами широкая улыбка Сантаны и Кларингтон думает, что сейчас бы он даже согласился выпить снотворное, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. Мешает то, что зачет с утра и он никого не предупредил. 

Чертова ответственность, чертова бессонница, чертова Лопез. 

Кларингтон поднимает трубку телефона не глядя, совсем забывая о времени на часах. Для него не существует понятия поздно или рано. Без Лопез, которую бурно обсуждает его психиатр, бессонница вновь дает о себе знать и его график становится круглосуточным. 

Себастьян хрипло просит забрать его и Сантану из клуба, так как он не рискует сесть за руль, а сама Лопез так пьяна, что никто из таксистов не хочет брать их. Хантер даже не удивлен: со Смайтом такое случалось часто, но в этот раз голос друга был немного беспокойный. 

Кларингтон ругается сквозь зубы и осознает, что времени пять, чертовых, утра, но все равно натягивает ветровку, хватая ключи от собственной машины. Времени на то, чтобы доехать к клубу уходит не так уж много, да и высокий Смайт находится в негустой толпе перед входом тоже довольно быстро. 

— И что с ней? — его напускная равнодушность отдает фальшью, но Себастьян делает вид, что не заметил этого. 

— Всего лишь перепила, — коротко отвечает Смайт и поудобнее обхватывает Сантану за талию. — Отвезем ее домой, и поедем в Далтон. Мне ещё надо бы отойти самому от абсента. 

Хантер оглядывает Себастьяна, который не как обычно недоволен тем, что не сложилось ни с кем в клубе, и Сантану, которая сворачивается на заднем сидении клубком, поджимая под себя ноги, открывая резинку чулок. 

— Сразу едем в Далтон. Отоспится там, а тебе надо выпить, как минимум, кружек пять крепкого кофе и холодный душ, чтобы прийти в себя. У нас практическая по химии и эта оценка влияет на аттестат, — рассудительно произносит Кларингтон, трогая с места. 

Себастьян странно смотрит на него, но лишь пожимает плечами, мол, дело твое. У самого Смайта со сном нет проблем, и сейчас отчаянно хочется спать. Он понимает, что насчет пяти кружек кофе и холодного душа, Хантер полностью прав. 

Квартал от стоянки Далтона до общежития, как всегда отрезвляет, тем более что Сантана покоится на плече Кларингтона, задевая его щеку голубой лентой в волосах. Будь сейчас Себастьян в порядке (а ему сейчас, пиздец, как далеко до порядка), он бы обязательно поинтересовался, отчего такая забота о Лопез. И точно бы получил холодные аргументы и идеальный расчет, в котором Сантана излишне выгодна, чтобы просто забывать ее пьяную в баре. 

Смайт кратко рассказывает о шикарной вечеринке, и каждый раз морщится от звука собственного голоса и замолкает, но, не в силах удержать свой восторг, повторяет экзекуцию. Хантер молчит и почти волочет Лопез за собой, ощущая ее теплое, хмельное дыхание где-то на границе ворота. 

Смайт кивает охраннику, и их пропускают. С сомнениями и подозрительными взглядами, но пропускают. В коридорах ещё никого нет, и они беспрепятственно поднимаются на седьмой этаж, так как лифт в это время суток попросту не работает. 

Себастьян тут же смывается, пробормотав что-то про душ, а Хантер вталкивает Сантану в собственную комнату, бросая ключи от машины на кипу учебников по химии, которую надо сдавать через пару часов.   
Лопез цепляется за его плечо и чуть прерывисто дышит. Кларингтон вновь ничего не говорит, лишь пытается отодвинуть ее от себя. Она прижимается горячим лбом к его широкому плечу и этот жар, как кажется Хантеру, прожигает ткань. 

— Поцелуй меня, — у нее едва слышный голос, но, определенно, далеко не пьяный. 

— Зачем? — логичный вопрос от логичного Хантера. Нет никаких удивлений. «Что?!» и «О Боже Мой» — это удел Хаммела и его слегка истеричной подружки. 

— Ты хорошо целуешься, — ответ настолько правдивый и банальный, что Кларингтон даже слабо улыбается, когда накрывает ее губы своими. 

Он считает, что их диалог настоящий, но такого никогда не показали бы в сериале и не написали в дамском романе, так как романтики в их диалоге — сто делить на ноль. За то правда есть. Которая никому ненужна, естественно. 

Хантер целует ее почти_нежно, не чувствуя ни толики сопротивления. Сантана лишь вытягивает шею, чтобы быть выше, и дарит привкус смешанного алкоголя. Она совсем не страстная и не впивается ногтями в шею, даже не порывается проявить инициативу. 

И Кларингтон точно знает, что это воздействие текилы и абсента, но останавливаться не хочет. Лопез поддается ему совершенно искренне. Такое же ощущение тепла, когда она по утрам прижимается к его груди, накатывает волнами с ее поцелуями. 

Он опускает руки с ее талии и отрывается от губ, получая в ответ испуганный взгляд и легкую дрожь. Хантер мимолетно улыбается ей и аккуратно расшнуровывает корсет на ее груди, бережно касаясь кожи подушечками пальцев. 

У Сантаны затуманенные глаза и, благодаря дымке вокруг черных зрачков, кажется, будто она смотрит наивно - доверчиво. Ее движения медленные и немного скованные, но она покорно позволяет Кларингтону снять с себя корсет, а затем и пачку, оставляя себя в одних чулках и трусиках. 

Хантер опускается на колени, совсем как в их первую встречу, и осторожно стягивает чулок вниз, обводя пальцами ее гладкую кожу. Он целует ее колено и ощущает ее почти невесомые прикосновения к собственным плечам. Кларингтон поднимает взгляд и встречается им с ее все ещё замутненными глазами. Сантана улыбается как-то торжествующе, но Кларингтон лишь дергает уголком губ в ответ. 

Если говорить грубо, то в руках Хантера Кларингтона было достаточно денег, власти, связей, а при том, что он был далеко не глуп и относился к собственному образованию очень трепетно, то в будущем все это должно было лишь увеличиться в своих масштабах. Но отчего-то именно то, как она безоговорочно доверяла ему в этот момент; то опьяняющее ощущение абсолютного превосходства; то, что сейчас она была полностью его: телом, мыслями, душой; именно это заводит и придает невероятную четкость ума. 

И Хантер резко поднимается с колен, вновь нависая над ней, благодаря собственному росту. Он резко вжимает ее в дверь комнаты, беспорядочно целуя шею, щеки, губы. Кларингтон целует ее жадно, буквально наслаждаясь ее непривычной послушностью. Он закидывает ее ногу, с которой не успел снять чулок, себе на пояс, и просто грубо имеет у двери, вслушиваясь в сдавленные стоны, которые гулким эхом разносятся в его голове. 

Сантана обнимает его за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе. Не оставляет царапин на спине, не закусывает его плечо, не тянет за волосы. Просто обнимает обеими руками, касаясь ладонями широких мужских плеч, и утыкается носом в его шею. От него приятно пахнет старыми книгами и терпкой смолой. И она чувствует, как бьются вены в его горле, буквально разгоняя и без того сильный аромат его тела. 

Лопез почти без сил, когда Кларингтон спускает прямо в нее, с силой сжимая ее грудную клетку, до острой боли где-то под ребрами. Ее дурацкая лента с волос падает на пол, ещё когда Хантер впечатал ее в дверь, и сейчас темные волосы Сантаны прилипают к вспотевшим вискам, в которых набатом звучат лихорадочные удары сердца.

Хантер, не отстраняясь от нее, практически оттаскивает Лопез к постели, неаккуратно срывая покрывало и толкая ее туда. Ему до безумия хочется присоединиться к ней и ещё пару раз ею воспользоваться, но химия через час, а Смайт наверняка не готов и Кларингтон легко целует ее в лоб, словно маленькую девочку, грубо накрывая ее одеялом почти с головой. 

Он рваными движениями поправляет одежду и выскакивает в коридор, пытаясь там отдышаться. Хантер падает спиной на дверь и сгибается пополам, тупо разглядывая пол. 

— Что-то не так, Хант? — прищурившись, спрашивает Смайт и Кларингтону приходиться поднять голову. 

— Нормально, — невпопад отвечает он и оглядывает Себастьяна, по которому и не скажешь, что он не спал больше тридцати часов. Синяки под глазами можно было списать на зубрежку перед практической. 

— Ты почему ещё не переоделся? — Смайт тактично меняет тему, но в очередной раз неудачно. 

Хантер оглядывает сам себя и мысленно усмехается: надо же, вечно безэмоционального, расчетливого Хантера Кларингтона повело от секса с пьяной девицей. 

— Зайди в комнату и возьми мои вещи. И не буди эту алкоголичку, — Кларингтон щелкает пальцами и это выдает его Себастьяну, который вновь деликатно делает вид, что не замечает взволнованного состояния друга. Смайт предпочитает списать это на предстоящую практическую. 

— Через пару минут у меня в комнате, — согласно кивает Себастьян, и некоторое время смотрит на удаляющуюся спину Хантера со сведенными до боли лопатками. 

Октябрь был месяцем тем месяцем, когда не было ни проблем, ни недосказанностей. 

В конце октября появляются первые вопросы и недоговоренности.


	10. 10 глава

Ноябрь проходит как-то странно. 

Ноябрь — месяц неопределенности и секса под одеялом. 

После того памятного Хэллоуина ничего не происходит. Когда он возвращается с занятий, Лопез уже покидает комнату, оставив аккуратно убранную постель. Хантер устало трет виски и садится за очередной доклад. Через четыре часа от Сантаны приходит SMS-ка, что сегодня она не придет. Кларингтон не отвечает, но минут пять просто пялится на маленькие буквы на большом экране смартфона. Он стирает SMS в телефоне и заодно все остальное в голове. 

Через день она приходит как ни в чем не бывало и натягивает его футболку, перед этим стягивая резинку с волос. И все происходит как всегда: Хантер не обращает внимания на нее, продолжая щелкать по клавиатуре, а Сантана змейкой скользит под одеяло и утыкается носом в подушку, пытаясь тут же заснуть. И ей даже удается. Ровно до той поры, как Кларингтон не кладет свою руку на ее талию, опоясывая плотным кольцом. 

И Лопез жмется к нему совершенно осознано, удобно переворачиваясь лицом к нему. Она не открывает глаз и будто сонно утыкается лбом в его грудь. И проводит сухими со сна губами по соску тоже совершенно осознано, чувствуя, как ладони на ребрах тяжелеют. И Сантана с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием хочет, чтобы руки сжимались ещё сильнее. И они сжимаются, когда она скользит ладонью между телами и очерчивает линию его штанов. Хантер глубоко вдыхает, но это не помогает. Совсем. 

— Никто не узнает, — тихо шепчет Сантана и стягивает собственные трусики, прижимаясь к нему почти голым телом. Тонкая футболка лишь заводит, но никак не отбивает желание. 

— Никто не узнает, — повторяет Кларингтон и идет у нее на поводу, стаскивая футболку с ее тела. И он правда верит, что никто не узнает. Даже Смайт. Никто. 

Все происходит быстро, только один раз, под душным одеялом и она беззвучно кончает парой секунд позже, чем он, впиваясь в губы благодарным поцелуем. И засыпает практически сразу у него на груди, пока Хантер пытается восстановить дыхание. 

Кларингтон и сам не понимает, как так легко поддался, но в голове эхом разносится ее шепот, и он осознает, почему сдался. 

Хантер убеждает себя буквально за пять минут, что это только на один раз. Что для нее секс разрядка и не более, а он не более, чем удачно подвернувшийся вариант. Вполне логичное объяснение и Кларингтон верит сам себе, спокойно засыпая, прижавшись щекой к ее макушке. 

Утром Себастьян делает вид, что не замечает припухшие губы Сантаны, протягивая ей кофе с абсолютно безразличным взглядом. И оба любовника ему благодарны. Сантана не хочет, чтобы Смайт шутил на эту тему только потому, что тогда придется выдерживать непонятные, почти ледяные взгляды Хантера, при которых хочется ударить его кулаком в грудь, зная, что ему с этого ничего не будет. 

Поэтому Лопез смеется на рассказ о том, как Смайт упустил парня в клубе и перегибается через Кларингтона, буквально выхватывая из его рук стакан с кофе. И снова Хантер ощущает это неприятное скребущее чувство в горле, словно он лишний. Словно ей, Сантане, не нужен он и терпит она его исключительно ради Смайта и счета в банке. 

И следующей ночью, когда Лопез приходит вновь, он сам целует ее и накрывает с головой одеялом, грубо трахая до жалобного скулежа Сантаны. В этот момент Хантер наконец не чувствует себя мебелью между Себастьяном и Сантаной, так как в этот момент она полностью его и абсолютно точно стонет его имя, а не имя Себастьяна. 

Утром у Лопез просто сводит челюсть от слишком яростных ночных поцелуев, а ноги болят, словно после семичасовой прогулки на велосипеде. Но она продолжает нелепо делать вид, что ничего не произошло, хотя Себастьян уже наверняка в курсе происходящего, но опять-таки деликатно все замалчивает. У Кларингтона все получается естественнее и натуральнее, наверно во многом благодаря тому, что ему действительно наплевать. 

Сантана не смеется, а просто сделав три глотка чужого кофе, уходит, болезненным взглядом окидывая спину Хантера. Никто не узнает — счастливо растворяется в неизвестности, а вот неопределенности только начинаются. 

— И что между вами произошло? — спрашивает Смайт, завязывая галстук Хантеру. Единственное, что Себастьян делал лучше любой девушки. 

— Я трахнул ее, — зевает Кларингтон, а Себастьян морщится от такого выражения по отношению к Сантане. Он сам уже не помнит с каких пор его стало волновать отношение окружающих к Лопез, но по степени дружбы она уже достигла уровня Хантера. 

— Именно это я и не понял, когда разглядывал ее синие губы и укус на плече, — иронизирует Смайт и получает надменный взгляд в ответ. Но Себастьян уже давно привык к такому холодному равнодушию друга, за которым он пытается скрыть все остальное. В остальное входят и эмоции, и чувства, и мнение об окружающих. — Что между вами произошло? Тем более Лопез не реагировала бы так на обычный секс. 

— А как она реагировала? — внезапно заинтересовывается Хантер, с прищуром глядя другу прямо в глаза. 

— Между вами что-то происходит и знаешь, мне не то чтобы все это не нравится, но... Поверь мне, это закончится очень дерьмово. Либо она сломает тебя, либо ты покалечишь ей жизнь. — Себастьян игнорирует вопрос Кларингтона, но смотрит твердо с какой-то мольбой на дне зеленых глаз. 

— Это не твое дело, Себастьян. Без обид, — Хантер сжимает челюсти так, что под кожей проступают желваки. 

— В итоге, вы оба придете ко мне, Хантер. И это мое дело, — несогласно мотает головой Смайт, но отступает на шаг. 

— Живи настоящим. Разве не твои слова? — вскидывает брови Кларингтон, на что Себастьян лишь обреченно вздыхает и молча выходит первым из комнаты. 

Но ничего не заканчивается. Ни этим утром, после предупреждения Себастьяна, ни следующей ночью, ни даже через неделю. Все продолжается и с каждым днем Сантана все больше теряет контроль над ситуацией, в конце концов понимая, что никогда не имела его. Она вспоминает, что Фабрей предупреждала. Но понимание ее слов приходит слишком поздно. 

И Лопез все больше нравится целовать его после секса. Обычного секса, без извращений, даже без оральных ласк. После обыкновенного вагинального секса под чертовым одеялом ей каждый раз так хорошо, как не было ни разу до этого. Хантер идеально улавливает ее ритм и из под него просто не хочется вылезать. 

Сантана все чаще боится, чтобы с ее языка не слетела какая-нибудь глупость про любовь или что-то подобное. Но перекатывать его имя на языке во время оргазма — это такое восхитительное чувство, что Лопез понимает: пора заканчивать с этим. 

Были уже двадцатые числа ноября, когда она приходит к нему, чтобы в очередной раз переночевать. И от нее за версту разит сладкими, приторными, женскими, явно не ее духами. Сантана перехватывает его взгляд и, молча, кивает на его не высказанный вопрос. 

Этой ночью ничего не будет. И следующей тоже. 

С утра Смайт ругается, что пока он ходил за кофе, испортил замшевые ботинки, так как выпал снег.


	11. 11 глава

Все, что остается у Хантера, в декабре это утренние пробуждения легкими прикосновениями и вкус ее помады на стакане с кофе. 

Сантана улыбается почти постоянно и почти всегда экрану собственного телефона и — изредка — Смайту. Себастьян отвечает на улыбки и искрит язвительностью, которая ехидно парируется в долю секунды. Это ещё одно, что осталось у Хантера. 

Лопез восстановила сон Кларингтона, приводя его в привычный для людей режим. Он ложится чуть раньше, чем в полчетвертого и сам просыпается от хлопка двери или звона будильника. Но никому это знать не обязательно. Хантер рассказывает это только старикашке, который все ещё приходит каждый вторник с охранником за спиной. У Кларингтона с отчимом соглашение и еженедельный час с психиатром входит в это соглашение. Мистер Фрирер, подтягивая очки на носу, предлагает попробовать сократить ночи с Сантаной и посмотреть на эффект. Хантер ничего не отвечает, лишь выразительно смотрит на часы. Мистер Фрирер быстро выметается из комнаты, памятуя о мстительном характере парня. 

Сантана прекрасно осознает, что они с Бритт - Бритт используют друг друга. Только, если Бриттани, чтобы вызвать ревность Сэма, то сама Лопез для того, чтобы избавиться от слишком «опасных» чувств. 

— Мы наигрались в любовь, правда? — как-то грустно спрашивает Бриттани, когда они смотрят фильм прижавшись друг к другу под одеялом. Тепло. Но только от того, что одеяло шерстяное. 

— Я все ещё люблю тебя, но как мне кажется, у меня отобрали романтические чувства в принципе, — мрачно отвечает Сантана и бросает попкорном в экран телевизора. — Я хочу секса. И ничего больше.  
— Может быть, он просто переключил их только на свою волну, — задумчиво произносит Пирс и закусывает губу, надолго застывая взглядом на собственных коленках. 

Сантана не говорит, что подруга бредит. В конце концов, они официально встречаются и пусть обе понимают, что поступают глупо используя прошлые отношения, но это не отменяет того, что Бриттани нельзя обижать. И возможно, на сотую долю процента, Бритт права. Но пока попкорн, разбавленная водка во фляжке и теплые ноги Пирс рядом. 

Смайт во всю строит планы на Рождество, но именно в этом не получает долгожданной поддержки от Лопез, натыкаясь на равнодушный взгляд, который она прячет за темными волосами с капельками воды от растаевших снежинок. 

—Не забывай, что Зимний Благотворительный Бал назначен на Рождественский вечер, — осаждает друга Хантер и закусывает карандаш в зубах, освобождая обе руки для клавиатуры. 

— О Господи, что я там не видел?! Отец укатил в Италию, мать я и так вижу чаще, чем хотелось бы, а зарабатывать себе изжогу их шампанским в смокинге — это, простите, не ко мне, — фыркает Себастьян и видит, как Сантана легко хлопает по кровати рядом с собой. И он встает, быстро заваливаясь на диван, и кладет голову на колени Лопез, оглядывая взбугрившиеся на спине Кларингтона мышцы. 

— То есть сбежишь праздновать в очередно бар с дешевой текилой? — переливчато смеется Сантана и заправляет Смайту волосы за ухо. 

— Хочешь со мной? — подмигивает ей Себастьян и тут же морщится: — У тебя такие костлявые коленки! 

— А у тебя все волосы в свином жире! — парирует Лопез, пытаясь спихнуть его со своих колен и с постели в целом, но лишь сама падает спиной на пол и, пытаясь не удариться головой, хватает Хантера за колено. Никто ведь не виноват, что между кроватью и креслом Кларингтона так мало места. Никто не виноват, что у Сантаны слишком длинные ноги. Никто не виноват, что Кларингтон рывком поднимает ее за подмышки и развернув лицом к себе, отчитывает словно младшеклассницу, за то, что она мешает ему писать работу. 

— Иногда мне хочется просто выгнать вас обоих из моей жизни к чертям, — рычит Хантер, встряхивая ее за плечи так, что его футболка спадает с ее плеча, оголяя едва желтеющий засос на плече. И как-то разом Кларингтон понимает, что это отметина совсем не ее новой девушки, а его, Хантера. Он толкает ее с силой на кровать, отворачиваясь к ноутбуку. Карандаш в его руках с треском ломается, а Себастьян за руку вытаскивает Сантану из комнаты Кларингтона. 

У Лопез немного потерянный вид, а футболка не настолько длинная, чтобы ходить по коридорам мужской академии. Смайт стоит напротив нее и понимает, что если прямо сейчас не выдохнет, то просто задохнется. Но выдыхать не хочется. 

Сантана порывистым движением перекидывает волосы на одно плечо и делает шаг обратно. И нажимает на круглую ручку двери. И слышит легкий стон Смайт «Самоубийца». И все равно входит в комнату. И ударяет кулачком в плечо Хантеру, совсем как хотела этого пару недель назад. 

— Что с тобой не так? — она задает этот вопрос ему в спину, но тут же, подтягиваясь на руках, садится на стол, заглядывая ему в лицо. 

— Со мной все в порядке, — холодно отвечает Хантер и смотрит сквозь нее, приподнимая бровь. 

— Тогда, что не так со мной? — Сантана нервным движением касается своей щеки и ловит напряженный взгляд Кларингтона. 

— С тобой изначально что-то не так, — медленно произносит он, отодвигаясь подальше от ее лица. 

— По твоей логике со всеми людьми на планете что-то не так, — чуточку болезненно улыбается Лопез и Хантер вздрагивает от ее улыбки. — Но может что-то не так не с семью миллиардами людей, а именно с тобой? 

Кларингтон знает, что она права. Знает это и Сантана. Знает это Смайт. И семь миллиардов людей, если бы им было до этого дело, тоже бы сказали бы, что Лопез права. 

— Мне надо поспать, — меланхолично отвечает ей Хантер и сгребает ее со стола, словно мусор. Однако бережно подталкивает к кровати, буквально поваливая ее на смятое одеяло. Кларингтон засыпает почти мгновенно, а Сантана давится чем-то очень похожим на слезы и не понимает, почему ей хочется, чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась.


	12. 12 глава

Хантер просыпается, когда Сантана неловко выскальзывает из-под его рук, но не подает виду, продолжая притворяться спящим. Он вслушивается в ее прерывистое дыхание и ощущает что-то тяжелое в груди. Тяжелое, будто мешок цемента, или застрявшее в легких инородное тело. Или чувство вины. Но Хантер Кларингтон никогда его не испытывал, поэтому просто решает, что отлежал бок во время сна. 

Легкий хлопок двери оповещает о приходе Смайта и Кларингтон чувствует уже привычные прикосновения пальцев к плечу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не накрыть их своей ладонью. Прикосновение нежное и такое же мимолетное. Сантана явно не хочет задерживаться на утренний кофе. 

Себастьян ничего не говорит, когда Хантер поднимается с постели, выхватывая у того из рук стакан с кофе. На удивление Кларингтона, он понимает, что уже не в состоянии выпить целый стакан кофе с утра, и постоянно отставляет его на край стола. 

— Все в порядке? — в сотый раз за знакомство спрашивает Смайт и тут же отодвигается, так как пальцы Хантера предостерегающе сжимаются на стакане. 

— Относительно, — неопределенно отвечает Кларингтон и залпом допивает ненавистный кофе. 

Утро начинается как-то совсем не так. 

Хантер пытается задвинуть мысли о Сантане подальше и у него это получается. Доклад по биологии выходит на твердую «A+», а Себастьян отвлекает своим извечным трепом. Это неизменно помогает. 

Этим вечером Лопез не должна приходить и Кларингтон через силу печатает, понимая что хочет спать. Он думает, что возможно старик - психиатр прав, но стоит ему лечь в кровать, как сон снимает рукой и становится жутко неуютно в пустой постели. Хантер вновь встает, с раздражением сталкивая одеяло на пол. Все-таки старик был не прав.

На часах полвторого ночи, когда ему стучат в дверь, и Хантер даже не удивлен: в общежитии Далтона жизнь начинается после часа ночи, и он об этом осведомлен. Даже немного более, чем нужно, так как содержит тотализатор, который пользуется бешеным успехом у учеников. Но удивление все же проскакивает на его лице, когда в комнату протискивается Лопез, неуверенно закусив губу. 

— Сделай мне одно одолжение, — без приветствий произносит Сантана, а Хантер отмечает, что выглядит она несколько заспанно. 

— Какое? — в голове Кларингтона мелькает с тысячу вариантов, но то что просит она совсем не укладывается даже в фантастическую версию. 

— У тебя же столько книг... — выдыхает Лопез и Хантер почти физически ощущает ее нежелание здесь находиться. — У тебя нет ничего по биологии за выпускной класс, но только... — она мнется и избегает его взгляда, но резко поднимает глаза, возвращая себе прежний облик язвительной девицы из государственной школы: — Чего-нибудь для совсем тупых. Я не знаю, с картинками вместо букв или что-то в этом роде. 

— Зачем тебе? — это единственный вопрос, который ей задает Кларингтон, оборачиваясь к все ещё стоящей у двери Сантане. 

— А ты без вопросов не делаешь одолжения? — фыркает Лопез, но как-то скомкано. Вероятно из-за пристального взгляда Хантера, который скользит по ней снизу доверху, останавливаясь на бьющейся на шее венке. 

— Зачем? — ещё раз повторяет Хантер и поднимается со стула, делая шаг к ней. 

— Слушай, я понимаю, вернее вообще не понимаю, что творится в наших взаимоотношениях, — Кларингтон вскидывает брови и Сантана быстро переводит тему в нужное русло, — но ты единственный человек, у которого я могу найти что-либо по биологии в два часа ночи, а интернет с этим уже не справляется. 

— У тебя проблемы с причинно - следственной связью? Я спрашиваю, зачем тебе книга, а не почему ты пришла за ней ко мне, — равнодушно говорит Хантер и Лопез поджимает губы, боясь что легко сорвется на очередную язвительность. 

— Чтобы сдать зачет до Рождества, — медленно произносит Сантана, пытаясь скрыть любые подробности. Признаваться Кларингтону в чем бы то ни было неловко. 

— До Рождества есть время и, к тому же, есть такие места, вроде библиотеки. Спроси у Гугла где это, — если бы это сказал Смайт, то звучало бы как невинная ирония или легкая обида, но его холодный сарказм буквально вспарывает кожу своей циничной отстраненностью. 

Сантана ежится и хватает его за руку. У нее по - прежнему теплые пальцы и острые ноготки, которые приятно царапают кожу. Хантер опускает взгляд на ее пальцы, которые крепко обвили запястье, и хмурится оттого, что Лопез едва заметно дрожит, пропуская эту дрожь сквозь него. 

Она порывается что-то сказать, но как-то в миг тухнет и убирает руку. Все же она боится его. И это поднимает внутри Хантера волну ярости. Какого черта, она его боится?! 

— Прости, это была отстойная идея прийти сюда, — тряхнув волосами в попытке закрыть лицо, говорит Сантана и отступает назад, отпуская его руку. 

— Не лучшая, — соглашается Кларингтон, чувствуя жжение в запястье на месте ее прикосновений. 

— Прости, — ей так легко извиняться, что это удивляет излишне надменного Хантера. И он озвучивает свои мысли, отмечая, что она не производит впечатление девушки, которая извиняется за ночные вторжения. 

Сантана поднимает взгляд на него и внезапно улыбается. Слабо и немного потеряно, но искренне и как-то доверчиво. Кларингтон дергается от этой улыбки, но она делает вид, что ничего не заметила. 

— Рядом с тобой извиняться легко. Это все равно, что карточному шулеру стоять рядом с сицилийским мафиози, — она улыбается чуть шире от собственного сравнения и тихо добавляет: — Просто рядом с тобой я не чувствую себя циничной сучкой. Ты хуже меня и я не чувствую себя такой уж плохой рядом с тобой. А добрые персонажи в сказках всегда извиняются. 

Рядом с тобой. Рядом с тобой. Рядомстобой. Р я д о м с т о б о й. 

— Ты только, что назвала меня воплощением всемирного зла? — щурится Хантер и Лопез подавляет смешок, закрывая рот рукой. 

Кларингтон замечает, что у нее не накрашены ногти, что было довольно редко, учитывая ее любовь к ярко - алому лаку. И тут Хантер, наконец, задается вопросом: когда он успел настолько изучить ее? Он мог замечать, что она носит его футболку, чтобы спать в ней, или, что пьет кофе по утрам, но, с какого черта, он так прекрасно осведомлен о цвете ее любимого лака для ногтей?! 

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты улыбаешься только, когда убиваешь людей, — ее улыбка так напоминает ту, хэллоуиновскую, только более трезвую, более настоящую, более искреннюю. 

— Значит вопрос о том, убиваю ли я людей, в принципе, не стоит, да? — ухмыляется Хантер и делает шаг к ней, наклоняясь к ней. 

— С такими глазами, как у тебя, люди другим не занимаются, — Сантана выдыхает слова ему в шею и чувствует, как он кладет подбородок ей на плечо, упираясь ладонью в дверь позади нее. 

— Значит, ты в два часа ночи пришла ко мне, убежденная, что я просто наиотвратительнейший тип, для которого жестокость это так же обыденно, как и кофе по утрам, да? — Кларингтон шепчет тихо, едва слышно, опаляя влажным дыханием мочку уха, и ей следовало бы отшатнуться, но делать этого не хочется. Желание уйти и никогда не возвращаться в эту комнату сменяется на абсолютно противоположное. 

— Учитывая то, что я уже четвертый месяц регулярно сплю в твоей постели, а иногда и не просто сплю, то можно сделать вывод, что у меня нет инстинкта самосохранения, — Лопез отвечает с изрядной порцией иронии и чувствует, как растягиваются губы Хантера. Он близко, хотя и не прижимается к ней и это чертовски заводит, выбрасывая из головы две недели с Бриттани и его безразличное отношение к ней. 

Кларингтон резко отстраняется, замечая легкий румянец на ее щеках, и тянется к полке, выхватывая книжицу в неприметной серой обложке. 

— Если есть желание, то я мог бы помочь тебе с биологией, — сухо предлагает ей Хантер и ловит ее заинтересованный взгляд. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — она недоверчиво хмурится, что после их разговора выглядит нелепо, но Кларингтон никак не выдает своих эмоций.

— Считай это компенсацией за вчерашний инцидент, — он никогда не признает, что виноват, но извиниться поступком это ведь не признание вины, верно? 

— Отлично, я надеюсь, у тебя хватит терпения, так как о биологии я знаю только параграф о пестиках и тычинках, и то только на личном опыте, — Сантана пожимает плечами, пытаясь избавиться от внимательного взгляда Кларингтона, но ни черта не удается. 

— А я поступаю в Йель и знаю микробиологию на уровне правительских ученых. И я думаю, у меня хватит терпения, чтобы рассказать тебе простейшие темы за выпускной класс, — парирует Хантер и садится в кресло, наблюдая за тем, как Лопез падает на постель. 

А дальше происходит то, чего никак не должно быть между ними. 

Он произносит слова на латыни, попутно объясняя их значение, и рисует на тетрадном листке какие-то клетки. Она непонимающе хмурится, кусает ручку и придвигается ближе к Хантеру, который давно пересел на кровать. 

Он стоически объясняет ей вещи, которые они проходили в средней школе, не выказывая ни капли осуждения. Она перехватывает ручку у него из рук, вычерчивая свое понимание предмета рядом с его ровными записями. 

Он зевает и говорит, что стоит скинуть SMS-ку Смайту, чтобы с утра он принес двойное эспрессо. Она фыркает и замечает, что раньше ему вообще было не до сна по ночам. 

И в этой ночи минимум напряжения. Ненавистная биология легко заучивается, а нервозность растворяется в случайных прикосновениях и ее немного сбитом дыхании. 

Они даже не засыпают, Себастьян застает их в тот момент, когда Сантана внимательно вслушивается в рассказ о теории Одума, а Хантер сам является рассказчиком, который, не прерываясь, берет из рук Смайта кофе.   
— Вау, — единственное, что произносит Себастьян, когда Лопез, привычно чмокнув его в щеку, исчезает за дверью с кипой бумаг с рисунками, заметками и банальными цветочками на полях. 

— О чем ты? — для очистки совести спрашивает Хантер, натягивая белоснежную рубашку, которая немного жала в плечах. 

— Рождество — чудесная пора года, — резко меняет тему Смайт и, не обращая внимания на недоуменный взгляд друга, смотрит в пустой стакан с кофе, который Кларингтон и Лопез вновь поделили пополам.


	13. 13 глава

Хантер приглашает ее на чертов бал совершенно спонтанно, покручивая в руках позолоченную карточку - приглашение с двусмысленным «+ 1». Даже на этом событии кадеты Далтона сумели поспорить на самую красивую спутницу. Разумеется, Кларингтону было плевать на подобные детские споры, но стоило все же кого-то взять, так как вечер обещал быть ещё более скучным, чем в прошлый раз. 

— Пойдешь? — он протягивает ей приглашение и Сантана чуть заметно хмурится, осторожно вытягивая из его пальцев карточку. 

Оформлено немного пафосно, но лаконично. Золотом змеится надпись о ежегодном Благотворительном Зимнем Бале, а так же время, дата и место проведения торжества. Ниже отвратительными завитушками от руки написано полное имя Хантера. 

Лопез задумчиво смотрит, проводя пальцами по тиснению, а Кларингтон почти не надеется на положительный ответ. 

— Пойду, — кивает Сантана и небрежно бросает приглашение на стол Хантера, поверх учебника по чем-то там с неприятной картинкой на обложке. 

— У тебя разве не было других планов? — Хантер сам особо не знает зачем задает этот вопрос. Не из любопытства, точно. Нет, этого он напрочь лишен, к счастью. Скорее ее согласие задевает что-то внутри, ломая логичный алгоритм их отношений. 

— Нет, — Кларингтон, честно говоря, не понимает лжет она или говорит правду, но факт остается фактом: Сантана Лопез — его спутница на Зимний Бал, который состоится через два дня. 

Она тогда честно сдает чертов зачет на «B» и улыбается так счастливо, словно в жизни нет ничего более важного, чем сейчас получить зачет по биологии. В тот вечер Хантер узнает, что ее помада совсем не такая липкая и противная, как шипит Себастьян каждый раз, когда она целует его в щеку по утрам. 

Больше ей не нужна помощь с биологией, и она вновь засыпает до того, как он захлопнет крышку ноутбука. Сантана занимает почти всю кровать, но Хантер уже привычно толкает ее к стене и ложится рядом, отшвыривая очки куда-то в сторону. 

Утром Кларингтон просыпается раньше, чем приходит Смайт, а Лопез и вовсе предпочитает спать до последнего, так что иногда даже минут пять сонно огрызается с Себастьяном, лежа щекой на груди уже не спящего Хантера. Он даже заставляет себя подавлять усмешку на какие-то издевки в сторону Смайта, на которые вечно язвительный Себастьян только фыркает. Впрочем, весьма довольно. Хантер знает, что Смайту нравится ругаться с Сантаной, а потом с обиженным лицом говорить, что чокнутая стерва, чтобы получить подзатыльник. Себастьян бы не приходил сюда каждое утро, если бы ему это не нравилось. 

А он бы не платил ей за сон рядом с ним, если бы ему это не нравилось. Даже, если бы это был отличный вариант для спасения собственного сна, но то, что ему нравится, как Сантана мерно дышала куда-то в шею, одна из главных причин. Но Хантер старается не задумываться о том, почему ему это нравится. 

— Доброе утро, — Себастьян видимо хотел добавить ещё что-то ироничное, но застывает на пороге, в упор глядя в распахнутые глаза друга, который, в отличие от Лопез, совсем не спит. Смайт щурится и молча спрашивает: «Я должен это знать?». 

Хантер отрицательно качает головой и указывает глазами на Сантану. Себастьян набирает в легкие воздух, чтобы разбудить ее громкой колкостью, но Лопез протестующе стонет, заставляя Кларингтона вздрогнуть. 

— Себастьян, оно станет добрым, если ты сейчас исчезнешь, а я смогу нормально досмотреть свои сны в максимальной компании Кларингтона и одеяла, — негромко говорит Сантана, но все же приподнимается с постели, упираясь ладонью в грудь Хантера. 

Волосы закрывают половину ее лица, но Смайту видна половина ее вымученной ухмылки. Лопез и правда готова рухнуть обратно на Кларингтона и спать столько сколько вообще возможно. 

— Сладкая, я бы оставил тебя, но некоторым людям все ещё важен аттестат и ты сейчас лежишь на том, кому пропуск одного занятия грозит отсутствием идеальной характеристики, — издевательски произносит Себастьян и слова, скорее всего, относятся к Хантеру, нежели к Лопез. 

— Сдохни, Смайт, — коротко отвечает Сантана и легонько трясет Кларингтона за плечо. Она наклоняется, заглядывая ему в лицо, но Хантер все ещё не открывает глаза. Лопез наклоняется ещё ближе, так, что может ощущать его прерывистое дыхание на лице, и ей кажется, что она вдыхает его выдохи. — Хантер. 

Сантана зовет его громче, чем предполагалось и Кларингтон в тот же момент открывает глаза, глядя на нее совсем не сонным взглядом. Лопез хмурится и отодвигается, забирая с собой одеяло. 

Кларингтон не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания и привычно разминает затекшую спину. Дальше все идет как обычно, разве что Лопез не бодрит ни полстакана кофе, ни ехидности Смайта и уходит она совсем не первая, а вместе обоими парнями. 

У Сантаны бледное лицо и будто запавшие глаза с темными кругами под ними. Она не жалуется и ничего не говорит, но не возражает, когда Хантер приказным тоном велит одному из сине - красных отвезти ее домой. Паренек в фирменном блейзере лепечет что-то о занятиях, но Кларингтон многозначительно приподнимает бровь и тот садится за руль, быстро заводя машину. 

Далтоновец морщится, когда они подъезжают к дому, в котором живет Сантана и Куинн, но Лопез откровенно наплевать, так как голова начинала наливаться свинцом, а в доме из аптечки были наверно только бинты и перекись водорода, если Фабрей не извела последнее на очистку лица. 

Но Сантана не находит в себе силы даже поискать что-то от головы. Она быстро скидывает вещи на пол и, оставшись в одних трусиках, падает на незаправленную кровать Куинн. Лопез здраво рассуждает, что Фабрей уже ушла, а она всего лишь немного подремлет. И Сантана отключается, хватаясь за мысль о том, что завалит чертов аттестат прогулами.


	14. 14 глава

— Отвали, Кью, — шепчет Сантана, хотя прижаться к прохладным пальцам, которые дотронулись до плеча, хочется невероятно. Кожа буквально горит, но стоит отбросить одеяло, как она против воли начинает дрожать от холода. 

— И давно она такая? — голос совсем не похож на голос Фабрей, но Лопез даже не пытается понять чей он. 

— Я пришла пару часов назад: она лежала в постели. Спросила, что с ней, она ответила, что просто устала и попросила жаропонижающее. Я дала ей три таблетки. Вроде соображает, да и температура, кажется, понизилась, но ты сам видишь как она выглядит, — Сантана не питает призрачных надежд на беспокойство со стороны Куинн. Да, она не даст ей сдохнуть, но и не станет просиживать ночи у ее кровати. 

— Что ты ей вообще дала? Название? — матрас немного прогибается под чьи-то весом, и холодная рука вновь ложится на плечо Сантаны. Лопез думает, что подарит Вселенную этому человеку, если он положит руку ей на лоб. И она даже легко стонет, выгибаясь под прикосновениями, словно кошка. Чьи-то пальцы аккуратно заправляют волосы за ухо, и Сантана тяжело вздыхает, но не открывает глаз, предпочитая не думать о том, кто сидит рядом с ней. 

— Вот коробка, — высокий голос Фабрей неприятно режет слух. 

Кто-то едва слышно перечисляет что-то на латыни и Лопез чувствует, как беспомощность буквально накатывает волнами, заставляя чувствовать себя отвратительно зависящей ото всех вокруг. Она тянет одеяло на себя, но оно не двигается ни на миллиметр из-за сидящего на постели. 

— Завари чай и сиди за своим ноутбуком молча, ясно? — Сантана думает, что Куинн сейчас язвительно ухмыльнется и скажет пару ласковых обладателю низкого резонирующего голоса. 

— Ясно, — неохотно соглашается Фабрей и Лопез мысленно недоумевает по этому поводу, но недолго. Ровно до того момента, как все тот же не особо понятный, но вполне осязаемый кто-то не ложится рядом, грубовато переворачивая лицом к себе. 

Не то, чтобы ей это не нравилось, нет, напротив. Холодные пальцы касаются щек, чужое сердце мерно стучит под ухом, а коленки упираются в джинсовую ткань. И сейчас, кажется, будто лучше уже не будет. 

— Вообще-то это моя кровать, — недовольно говорит Куинн, принося с собой запах ромашкового чая. 

— Не сдохнешь, если на диване поспишь, — ответ довольно грубый, но Фабрей почему-то даже не ввязывается в перепалку и быстро шлепает куда-то к дивану. — Выпей чертов чай и спи. 

Эти слова уже, определенно, относятся не к Куинн. Приказной тон и какая-то невероятная слабость заставляют пить практически прямо из рук, изредка фыркая, как кошка, под нелепые смешки со тороны того, кто держит чашку. Но когда Лопез кашляет из-за попавшего не в то горло чая, то ей аккуратно давят на диафрагму, прекращая кашель. 

Далее Сантана проваливается в сон, время от времени выныривая из него, чтобы понять, что ей все ещё плохо. Хотя «плохо» — это все же немного не то определение. В голове пусто, а в теле какая-то неизведанная легкость. Слабость, беспомощность и чувство защищенности. Нет, это, определенно, не значит плохо. 

Однако окончательно просыпается она от того, что жар захлестывает. Жар, исходящий от лежащего рядом Хантера. И все было бы привычно, если бы не кровать Фабрей и то, что он полностью одет. 

Сантана сбрасывает его руку с плеча, выскальзывая из его объятий на пол. Да, в последнее время, это удается все проще и Кларингтон не стремится придушить ее во сне, но Лопез ещё не решила приятная ли это новость или ей стоит комплексовать. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — ее голос звучит хрипло, но его хватает, чтобы разбудить Хантера. Он приподнимается на локтях и оглядывает ее с головы до ног, будто впервые видит. Лопез передергивает плечами от этого взгляда и выглядит лишь испуганнее. Она полуголая и прикрывается лишь одеялом, волосы спутались, а не смытая подводка поплыла. 

— До недавнего времени, спал, — лениво отвечает Кларингтон, подавляя зевок. У него самого смятая рубашка, взъерошенные волосы и абсолютное спокойствие в глазах. 

— Какого черта, ты здесь делаешь? — упорно повторяет Сантана, широко распахнув глаза. 

— Господи, Лопез, ты забыла свою сумку у идиота, который тебя подвозил с утра. Он принес ее мне, там были и деньги, и телефон и я подумал, что это тебе все же важно. Приехал отдать, а ты лежишь полумертвая с температурой под сорок. Твоя соседка дала тебе жаропонижающее и чашку чая. Все, — раздраженно произносит Хантер, в мгновения ока меняя настроение. 

— Оставил бы сумку Фабрей и ушел отсюда, — Лопез срывается вслед за ним, понимая, что ещё не совсем здорова, но все же поджимает губы, сверля Кларингтона уничтожающим взглядом. — Это моя квартира и я заболела, можно меня хотя бы на неделю оставить в покое?!

— Слушай, тебе было наплевать, а я отлично выспался! — повышая тон, шипит Хантер. И он сам мало понимает почему злится. 

— Хватит использовать меня, словно вещь! Прекрати это делать! — Сантана кривит губы и вырвавшиеся невзначай слова, наконец, помогают ей понять, отчего она так бесится. 

— Лопез, я заплатил тебе сорок тысяч, и ты подписала договор, — чеканит Кларингтон, смотря на нее холодным взглядом, после которого Лопез в очередной раз морщится. 

— Считай это форс - мажором, — пожимает плечами Сантана и нервным жестом поправляет волосы, в ожидании глядя на него. 

— И ты думаешь, что все так просто? Что ты решишь и уйдешь? — приподнимает брови Хантер, скрещивая руки на груди. Лопез сглатывает, но кивает и ловит его усмешку с лаконичным: — Ты ошибаешься. 

— Хантер, это моя жизнь и я хочу прожить ее, а не быть бесплатным довеском к твоей! Если иначе, то лучше сразу заменить эту пародию свободы на расстрел! — она закатывает глаза, стоя по другую сторону кровати от Кларингтона и не сразу реагирует, когда тот хватает ее за руку, перетягивая на свою сторону. 

— Просто заткнись, слышишь? — Хантер смотрит на нее зло и пережимает запястье слишком сильно. Наверно так его злит только родная мать. И когда эта девчонка достигла такой же планки по выведению его из себя?! — Мне наплевать на тебя и твою жизнь. Ты должна мне и я ничего не хочу знать. Оставь свои дешевые истерики для кого-нибудь другого, а рядом со мной просто спи. Ты поняла меня?! 

Сантана вздрагивает от его слов, словно от пощечины, и внезапно очень четко произносит, глядя прямо в его потемневшие глаза: 

— Пошел ты, милый. 

Он с силой сжимает ее шею и грубо, без разрешения целует, кусая губы до болезненного шипения. Его руки быстро стаскивают с нее чертово одеяло, а сама Сантана извивается в его объятиях то ли в попытке оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе. 

— Я не милый, — рычит Хантер, бросая ее на кровать так, что Лопез ударяется головой о спинку и на мгновение теряет зрение, лишая себя возможности ускользнуть. — Никогда не называй меня так! 

Кларингтон сгребает ее руки, сводя запястья вместе и заводя за ее же голову. Сантане больно, но, как кажется ей, не только от сдавленных рук и грубых ласк. Кровать Фабрей на редкость неудобна, а дышать из-за веса Хантера все труднее. 

Он раздвигает ее ноги коленом и Лопез ещё раз дергается в какой-то дурацкой попытке вырваться. Кларингтон за это кусает ее за мочку уха и, стянув с себя джинсы, входит в нее до хриплого крика. Сантана не стонет и даже не рычит, а просто вскрикивает, выгибаясь под ним, словно под двести двадцатью вольтами. 

— Не смей называть меня «милым», — Хантер выплевывает последнее слово с неподдельной ненавистью, спуская ей на живот. 

— Ты только что меня изнасиловал, ты понимаешь это? — каким-то отстраненным, ошарашенным тоном спрашивает Сантана, вглядываясь в его глаза, которые все ещё напротив. 

— Пожалуйся милому Смайту, — презрительно фыркает Кларингтон и скатывается с нее, поправляя брюки. 

Лопез быстро поднимает одеяло, стирая с себя сперму рваными движениями и, одновременно, пытаясь завернуться в это же одеяло. 

Ей все ещё жарко: температура, кажется, вновь поднимается. 

Через два дня Рождество.


	15. 15 глава

Рождество застает Сантану полностью разбитой. Но у нее есть глинтвейн, в котором явно не хватает градуса, и время, чтобы пожалеть себя. И она жалеет. Честно говоря, Лопез о многом жалеет и сколько бы она не убеждала себя в том, что это красочные воспоминания на всю жизнь — лучше бы их не было, самая верная мысль за последнее время. 

Сантана жалеет о том, что связалась с Хантером. Сантана жалеет, что перестала интересоваться подонком Смайтом, который хотя бы честно признался бы ей, что она развлечение и не больше. И уж точно не трахнул бы на кровати соседки за то, что она назвала его милым. Но больше всего Сантана жалеет о том, что не может ни черта поменять во всем этом. Она не может ничего изменить. Не может исправить ни ситуацию, ни себя, ни Хантера. И от этого действительно дерьмово. 

А ещё ей определенно не хорошо, хотя температура спала, но желание завернуться в одеяло и прижаться к чьему-то обжигающему боку. Лопез не хочется думать, что из всего этого у нее есть только тонкий плед, на котором засохшая сперма Кларингтона. 

После очередной порции глинтвейна, мир вокруг становится только темнее. Но это наверняка из-за того, что за окном уже давно потемнело, а свет в комнате исходит только от телевизора. И требовательный звонок в дверь абсолютно не вписывается в происходящее. Сантана хочет крикнуть, чтобы дверь открыла Фабрей, но вовремя вспоминает, что та ускакала на ужин - вечеринку с Берри и прочими. Ее, кстати, тоже звали, но не особо расстроились, когда она вяло отказалась. 

Лопез приходится открывать дверь самой, и она понимает, что смысла хлопать дверью нет. Она склоняет голову на бок и бездумно смотрит на одетого в чертов смокинг Кларингтона. Хантер настолько же чертов насколько и смокинг. И Сантана ненавидит себя за мысль о том, что он ему действительно идет. 

Она приподнимает одну бровь, и Хантер легко толкает дверь вместе с ней, входя в квартиру. Сантана морщиться от удара лопатками о стену и потирает локоть, но не сводит настороженного взгляда с Кларингтона. 

— Бал, — коротко отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос и протягивает ей чехол с платьем, властно добавляя: — У тебя полчаса на прическу и макияж. 

— Я не хочу идти, — ее слова летят ему в спину, так как Хантер уже сел на диван и даже взял ее (!) кружку с глинтвейном. 

— Я тоже, — хмыкает Кларингтон и делает глоток. 

— Я не хочу идти, означает, что я не пойду туда, — Лопез щурит глаза и обнимает себя руками для большей уверенности. Хантер оборачивается к ней, переводя взгляд с чехла с платьем на нее, и Сантана негромко выдыхает: — По крайней мере, с тобой. 

— Ты пойдешь на этот чертов бал. Со мной. Иначе я трахну тебя еще раз на этой же самой кровати, — Кларингтон смотрится немного нелепо в смокинге на диване, заваленном фантиками и журналами Фабрей, и Сантане хочется расхохотаться. Весело, истерично, до рези в животе. Чтобы хоть как-то оправдать то, что глаза предательски блестят. 

— Ты сгоришь в Аду, — Лопез, и правда, так считает. Она не знает человека хуже, чем Хантер Кларингтон. А ещё она не знает, зачем ей все это. И если бы ее попросили сказать, что он значит для нее, то Сантана бы совершенно точно не знала, что ответить. 

— А ты попадешь в Рай? — насмешливо спрашивает Хантер и смотрит на наручные часы: — У тебя осталось двадцать восемь минут. 

Лопез не хлопает дверью ванной и даже не чувствует, как дрожат ее руки. Она натягивает платье, которое открывает ее спину почти до задницы, и думает только о том, что если Кларингтон коснется ее, она взорвется. Или сломается. Или просто разрыдается. Но в любом случае, Сантана не ждет от себя адекватной реакции. 

Честно говоря, Хантер уверен в том, что Сантана не имеет над ним никакой власти. Он легко убеждает себя в этом за два дня. И он был уверен в этом, когда ехал сюда и поднимался по лестнице. И, даже когда Лопез открыла дверь, Кларингтон был уверен в этом. Но стоило ей открыть рот... Всего пару минут наедине с ее голосом, ее блестящими глазами и тонкими запястьями, на которых отчетливо проступали синяки, его синяки, — и уверенность в том, что она ничего не значит для него, беззвучно исчезает. 

Хантеру хочется отрубить Себастьяну голову, когда Сантана выходит из ванной в платье, которое он же и принес. Чертов Смайт точно знал, что идет Лопез, но Кларингтон предпочел бы что-нибудь, что закрывало бы ее всю, и не вызывало такого стояка. 

Она бросает на него презрительный взгляд и, чуть подтянув полу платья, подходит к шкафу. И пока Сантана пытается выбрать туфли, Хантер закусывает губу и пытается перевести взгляд хоть куда-нибудь. У нее две ямочки на спине, прямо на пояснице, и как-то совсем не вовремя вспоминается сколько раз он проводил ладонями по этим самым ямочкам. 

— Отлично выглядишь, — произносит Кларингтон, когда Лопез аккуратно встает на каблуки, увеличивая свой рост. Она ничего не говорит ему в ответ, но издевательская, полу безумная ухмылка встряхивает лучше пощечины. 

Хантер хватает ее за локоть чуть грубее, чем надо, но Сантана не сопротивляется и идет рядом с ним, пытаясь попадать в темп его шагов. Она заранее ненавидит это вечер и все что произойдет. А что-то точно произойдет. 

Абсолютно точно произойдет.


	16. 16 глава

Наверно, в любой другой день Сантана восхитилась бы залом, но сейчас лишь окидывает мрачным взглядом красивые гирлянды и приподнимает подбородок. Она не улыбается и это бесит Хантера, который так же не особо блистает улыбкой. Впрочем, это притягивает лишь большее внимание. 

Лопез в иронично - черном платье шагает ногу в ногу с Кларингтоном, легко цепляясь за его локоть. Она ловит на себе взгляд Смайта, который салютует ей бокалом с чем-то явно алкогольным, и Сантана думает, что надо напиться. Не то, чтобы она не думала об этом раньше, но сейчас желание перерастает в твердую уверенность. Правда, все девушки пьют шампанское, а женщины постарше — вино, и Лопез так же давится чертовыми пузырьками. 

Она уже устает, честно говоря, ненавидеть себя за мысли о Кларингтоне, потому что идея содрать с него пиджак и завернуться в него, неприлично близко прижавшись к Хантеру — слишком часто появляется в голове за этот вечер. 

Себастьян даже не подходит к ним, хотя Сантана ловит взглядом его загеленную голову в толпе раз двадцать. Но к ним не подходит никто. И это странно. Вокруг них будто мертвая зона метров десять. Все вокруг общаются (пусть и чересчур официально), выпивают (пусть и отвратительное шампанское), смеются (пусть и несколько фальшиво). Смеются в основном, конечно, кадеты Далтона, но это не отменяет общего более - менее праздничного настроя. 

— Лопез, сделай вид, что тебе хотя бы на мгновение весело, — шипит Хантер, чуть наклоняясь в ее сторону. Она оборачивает к нему свою голову, задевая своими темными волосами щеку, и равнодушно облизывает губы. Кларингтон вглядывается в ее глаза и думает, что никогда не замечал, что они почти черные. 

— Может, мне ещё и извиниться перед тобой, что я порчу тебе праздничное настроение? — у нее дергается правая бровь, выдавая ее раздражение и усталость. 

— Просто улыбнись на публику, — Хантер придвигается ближе и чувствует, как Лопез передергивает. И от этого передергивает его самого. Кларингтон не хочет чертового страха с ее стороны. Только не с ее. 

Она должна уважать его. 

Она должна относиться к нему по-особенному. 

Она должна помогать ему справляться. 

Она должна. 

Он же платит ей. 

— Я улыбнусь только в двух случаях: если у меня в руках сейчас окажется стакан с виски и колой, либо если прямо сейчас начнется апокалипсис, — та самая, которая должна, мрачно шутит и позволяет ему вдыхать аромат ее волос. И она пахнет ахуенно. Образованный Хантер не может подобрать другого слова. Сантана Лопез пахнет алкоголем, каким-то мылом и им, Хантером Кларингтоном. 

Сейчас, в зале полном людей и запахов, от нее совершенно четко несет лесом и книгами. Будто они буквально пять минут назад зажимались в каком-то углу и она тянула его на себя за лацканы пиджака. Словно она ему принадлежала настолько долго, что невозможно было поверить в то, что могла бы принадлежать кому-то другому. 

— Отойдешь куда-нибудь, и я не ручаюсь за твою сохранность, — Сантана на пару мгновений задумывается: угроза это или предупреждение, и не успевает ничего ему ответить. Она смотрит ему в спину и опускает взгляд в бокал. 

— Такое дерьмо, — шепчет Лопез в фужер, вслушиваясь в едва слышный дзинь ее зубов о стекло. Он бы много чего нашептала бокалу, но ее отвлекает слишком звонкий голос, который спрашивает о том, почему она одна. 

Сантана оборачивается и буквально голодным взглядом впивается в стакан с водкой и содовой в руках женщины. И это первая, кто не пьет вино. Седые волосы, аккуратно подкрашенные в блонд, собраны на затылке, а платье глубокого синего цвета позволяет оценить стройную талию и общую миниатюрность женщины. В ее руках, помимо стакана с водкой, клач под цвет платья и губы растягиваются в несколько оценивающей улыбке. 

— Мой спутник отошел, — не то, чтобы вежливость была коньком Сантаны, но и язвить просто так не было смысла. Немного подумав, она чуть тише добавляет: — Хотя, скорее я в роли спутницы. 

— Это не так важно, — взмахивает рукой женщина и подмигивает ей: — Но разве не лучше затащить своего спутника под омелу и провести вечер приятнее? Всего один раз в году такая явная возможность все же. 

— У меня аллергия на омелу, — как-то грустно усмехается Лопез и уголки ее губ непроизвольно «падают» вниз. 

— И в чем же она проявляется? — женщина с интересом приподнимает бровь, отпивая из своего стакана. Сантана вновь бросает жадный взгляд на крепкий напиток собеседницы, но тут же отводит взгляд. 

— Хочется целовать Принцев, — фыркает она и совершенно случайно находит взглядом Хантера, который внимательно слушает какую-то девушку. Сантана с некоторой горечью в голосе поясняет высказывание: — А вокруг одни Чудовища и метод с поцелуями здесь не работает. 

— Как знакомо, — внезапно понимающе вздыхает незнакомка и на мгновение теряет улыбку в стакане с водкой. Впрочем, она тут же встряхивает волосы, немного скашивая заколку на затылке, и исчезает в толпе. Сантана ей благодарна, но окончательно решает, что в Принцев больше, принципиально, не верит. 

Лопез вновь вздрагивает, когда ей в локоть ударяется что-то холодное, и ловит недовольный взгляд Хантера, который протягивает ей бокал с виски. С виски и колой. Она недоуменно смотрит на него, на что Кларингтон почти насильно запихивает алкоголь в ее руки и неловко добавляет: 

— Ты обещала, но апокалипсис это слишком долго.

— Это была шутка, но за виски — спасибо, — Сантана ставит недопитый бокал с шампанским на поднос проходящего мимо официанта и делает большой глоток. Она приятно жмурится и цепляет на лицо подобие улыбки. Впрочем, здесь есть актрисы и похуже. 

— А ты можешь быть адекватной и трезвой? — вдруг интересуется Хантер, поправляя ворот рубашки. 

— Адекватной? — словно задумавшись, тянет Сантана, но явно видно, что она уже знает, что ответить. Она чуть тянется вверх, чтобы сказать ему это на ухо, будто большой секрет, и опаляет дыханием шею: — Алкоголь делает меня счастливой, а люди — нет. А быть счастливой хочется.

Кларингтон ничего не отвечает ей, лишь одаривает одним из тех непонятных полу ледяных взглядов и продолжает всматриваться в толпу. Разноцветные платья, черные смокинги, звон бокалов, снующие официанты и чертова омела повсюду. Кто-то настраивает микрофон и начинает говорить, кажется, о благотворительности. Хантер не уверен с теме монолога, так как ни черта не слушает, но с прошлых трех лет ничего не должно было поменяться. 

— А можно вопрос? — Сантана сама подвигается ближе к нему и сейчас она совсем его не боится. Она доверчиво оборачивается к нему лицом, пытаясь растянуть остатки виски хотя бы на три глотка. 

— Вообще-то нет, но спрашивай, — отвечает Хантер и улавливает ее смешок из-за столь противоречивого ответа. Он скашивает на нее взгляд полный пренебрежения, но Лопез лишь дергает уголком губ в ответ. 

— Мы кого-то ждем? Потому что весь рождественский вечер простоять на одном месте разглядывая толпу без особой цели — не самое лучшее времяпровождение, честно говоря, — она смотрит на него прямо, буквально просверливая щеку взглядом, но ее это абсолютно не смущает. 

— Ты собиралась напиться в полной темноте перед телевизором и вот это действительно не лучшее времяпровождение, — огрызается Кларингтон и слышит ее фырканье. А ещё она вновь слишком близко. Ее локоть касается его руки и стоит ему захотеть, как он в долю секунды может сгрести ее в объятия. Хантер этого, конечно же, не сделает. Он мотает головой и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы ответить Лопез: — Я здесь даже не хочу появляться, но встретиться с матерью раз в год лучше здесь, чем ее внезапные приезды с наигранной заботой. Она должна была приехать ещё до того, как этот сморчок начнет говорить свою речь. Ну, какого черта?! 

— А как она выглядит? — внезапно любопытствует Сантана, бессознательно гладя его по плечу в попытке успокоить. Хантер так же не осознает, отчего успокаивается и прекращается дергаться, словно дикий тигр в клетке. — Просто, если она сероглазая крашеная блондинка ростом с меня, то она уже подходила. 

— В смысле, подходила? — Кларингтон разворачивается к ней полностью и хватает за плечо. Давит довольно больно, но Лопез лишь проглатывает остатки алкоголя и иронизирует: 

— А подходить можно в разных смыслах? 

Хантер закатывает глаза и кривит губы, чтобы сказать явно что-то нелицеприятное, но Сантана опережает его: 

— Она подошла, спросила почему я одна и я сказал, что мой спутник отошел. 

— И все? — Кларингтон пытается понять лжет ли она, но в аспидных зрачках невозможно что-либо прочитать. 

— Все. Она ещё посоветовала затащить своего спутника под омелу и провести вечер не в такой скуке, — Сантана кивает для убедительности собственных слов, но все равно чувствует, что Хантер слишком нервничает из-за этого. И нервничающий Хантер это, определенно, что-то новое. — Может, я ошиблась и это была не она... 

— Не думаю, что ты могла ошибиться, — прерывает ее Кларингтон, смотря куда-то поверх ее головы. На нем вновь маска бесстрастности, хотя рука на плече Сантаны едва заметно поглаживает выпирающую косточку в успокаивающем, повторяющемся жесте. — И куда она в таком случае исчезла? 

Он интересуется в пустоту, но слышит легкий кашель Лопез и получает весомый толчок в плечо. Хантер решительно разворачивается, перед этим закатив глаза перед Сантаной. 

— Ты обещала появиться к началу, а уже середина, — он говорит сдержанным, вежливым, холодным, словно лед, голосом выговаривая каждое слово. — К этому времени я планировал уже уйти отсюда. 

— Хантер, можешь уезжать хоть прямо сейчас, — вздыхает женщина и у нее в руках по-прежнему водка с содовой. Кларингтон пытается вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы сдержать злость и дальше говорить ровным тоном, но она перебивает его и заглядывает за плечо, как-то торжествующе восклицая: — Девочка с аллергией на омелу! Метод с поцелуями все ещё не работает? Чудовища не обращаются в Принцев?

Сантану несколько коробит обращение «девочка», но больше ее напрягает то, как каменеет спина Хантера. И вот сейчас она снова его боится. Сновасноваснова. 

Женщина внезапно осекается, когда понимает, что сболтнула лишнее, но Кларингтон уже тащит Лопез за руку куда-то в оранжерею или коридор, вежливо попросив мать подождать. Сантана задыхается и теряется, полностью подчиняясь Хантеру и его воле. Она спотыкается на чертовых каблуках, но пальцы Кларингтона крепко держат ее локоть, будто навечно впечатывая синяками в мягкую кожу. 

Голой спиной шершавая стена особенно чувствуется и Сантана точно знает, что останется пару длинных, тонких царапин вдоль позвоночника. 

— Значит, больше ничего не обсуждали, да? — шипит Хантер, нависая над ней. Он практически вжимает ее в стену, хотя даже и не касается. Он криво усмехается и копирует восклицание матери, чуть повышая голос: — Девочка с аллергией на омелу. 

— Как будто тебя волнует мое мнение! — Сантаны пытается дать хоть какой-то отпор, но светлые глаза напротив темнеют, а взгляд тяжелеет. 

— Меня волнует то, что ты могла сказать моей матери. И ее мнение меня волнует, — он разделяет слова почти так же, как буквально минут десять назад при разговоре с мамой, но если она устало кивала, то Сантана сверлит его своими глазами и прерывисто дышит, закусывая щеку изнутри. — Хватит играться, Сантана. Если я сказал, что меня не волнует твое мнение, это не значит, что ты должна трепаться у меня за спиной.

— А ты думаешь, что если тебя не заботит мое мнение, то не найдется людей, которым я буду важна, как человек с мнением, а не, как заменитель таблеток с сиськами? — Лопез думает, что у нее кружится голова от слишком горячего воздуха вокруг и в легких противно жжет, словно после долгого бега. 

— Это тоже меня не особо заботит, но если так хочется, чтобы тебя ценили, то моя мать не твой вариант, — Хантер смотрит на нее сверху вниз и говорит, едва разжимая зубы. Его дыхание отдает жаром и смешивается с хмельными вздохами Лопез, заставляя намокать трусики последней. 

Сантана открывает рот, чтобы ответить ядовитой фразой, и ощущает нехилый стояк, который упирается ей в ногу. Она опускает взгляд и тут же резко вскидывает голову. 

— Ты же хочешь меня до зубного скрежета, — шепчет Лопез и отталкивается лопатками от стены, подаваясь вперед. Она произносит этот очевидный факт, чтобы поверить в то, что происходит самой. Для Сантаны открытие, что одна лишь ее близость вызывает такой прилив гормонов у хладнокровного Хантера. 

Она кладет ладони на лацканы пиджака и широко, оставляя блестящую полоску слюны поверх помады, облизывает нижнюю губу. Ладони Кларингтона, впечатанные в стену, сжимаются в кулаки, а дыхание разом становится такое рваное, будто его ударили под дых. 

— Аккуратнее, — хрипло выдыхает Хантер, на мгновение, встречаясь с ней взглядом, и он видит там то, что совсем не ожидает увидеть: приглашение. Явное, голодное приглашение в черных зрачках Сантаны буквально пульсирует и светится едва ли не ярче, чем рождественские украшения в зале. 

— Нам просто нужен номер в мотеле на пару часов, а потом мы окончательно разойдемся, — Лопез, словно завороженная смотрит на его губы, и собственный голос звучит, будто чужой с неестественно хриплыми, низкими нотками. Она говорит это, убеждая себя, потому что желание почти осязаемо и давит на легкие, не пропуская, ставший вдруг таким густым, воздух. 

Кларингтон коротко кивает и сминает ее губы в резком, глубоком поцелуе. Руки со стены перемещаются на ее голую спину, и Хантер мысленно благодарит Себастьяна за отличный выбор платья. 

— Я сейчас трахну тебя у этой стены, если мы не уедем, — сдавленно замечает Кларингтон и Лопез, дважды быстро кивнув головой, продолжает жадно целовать его. 

Хантер думает, что номер понадобится им больше, чем на пару часов.


	17. 17 глава

Хантер оказывается прав: они застревают в чертовом мотеле уже третий день. 

Они тогда еле доехали до самого мотеля, и Сантана оседлала Кларингтона прямо на водительском сидении, насаживаясь на его член и цепляясь руками за его широкие плечи. 

Платье в пол с открытой спиной к черту порвано и не подлежит не то что возврату, но и банальной починке. 

В счет за номер влетает разбитая ваза, которая упала во время секса на туалетном столике. И кровать, которая ломается с громким треском под негромкий смех Лопез, которая тихо смеется на ухо Хантеру. 

Все это больше походит на безумие с совместным принятием душа, постоянно прерывающимися сексом, завтраками и поцелуями до ярко - алых губ и нехватки кислорода. И самое ужасное, что Хантеру мало этих трех дней с горячей Сантаной, ее восхитительным телом и сносящим крышу тихим смехом. 

Он даже не считает, сколько раз они занимались сексом, но Лопез каждое утро запивает противозачаточные его кофе. А после прикасается своими тонкими пальцами его щек и прижимается губами к его губам, заставляя вновь столкнуть поднос с едой куда-то на ковер, который тоже наверно придется оплатить. 

Сантана извивается под ним и хрипло стонет его имя почти сорванным от столь частых криков голосом. Сантана совсем не думает о своих же недавно сказанных словах и гонит прочь мысли о том, что будет, когда это все закончится. Сантана не может решить: верить ли ей в то, что Хантер не отпустит ее, как они договаривались изначально, или действительно захотеть самой уйти и окончательно порвать все, что связывало ее с Кларингтоном. 

— Знаешь, мне иногда хочется заниматься с тобой сексом только, чтобы потом видеть тебя такую, — негромко говорит Хантер, удобно устраиваясь головой на ее впалом животе. 

— Какую такую? — лениво интересуется Лопез и запускает пальчики в его волосы. От него пахнет их общим потом и каким-то на редкость отвратительным гелем для душа, что был здесь с самого начала, но, если прижаться очень близко, то можно отличить почти родной запах леса и пыльных книг. 

— Довольную, растрепанную, — он поворачивает голову на нее и, чуть подвинувшись, легко дотрагивается языком до упругого мячика груди, проводя влажную дорожку до соска. Хантер вслушивается в ее сдавленный вздох и добавляет, демонстративно облизнувшись: — Соленую. 

Сантана мгновенно отзывается и разводит колени, отмечая, что макушка Кларингтона просто потрясающе смотрится между ее бедер. Она выгибается, тянет его за волосы и шипит, когда Хантер прикусывает чувствительный клитор, но все равно довольно стонет и тянется, словно кошка, за поцелуем. 

И дальше они вновь забываются о том, что невозможно провести в чертовом номере всю жизнь. Сантана осознанно прижимается к нему после секса и обнимает сама, наверно впервые с их первого раза, засыпая с ним вместе. Хантер по-хозяйски проводит рукой по ее плечу, подвигая ее ещё ближе к себе, и сам отключается, не замечая мобильник, который звонит уже третьи сутки под порванным платьем Лопез. 

Когда раздается настойчивый стук в дверь, Сантана просыпается, но принцип «постучат - оставят поднос у двери - уйдут» работавший эти три дня дает ей право спокойно проигнорировать стук и дальше наслаждаться мерным биением сердца под ухом. Но стук повторяется. И ещё раз. И потом, кажется, колотят ногой в дверь. Лопез будит Хантера прямым поцелуем в губы, чувствуя его горячее со сна дыхание на собственных губах. Кларингтон открывает один глаз и понимает, что — кто бы ни стучался в дверь — так больше не будет. Сантана больше не разбудит его поцелуем в губы и не станет утыкаться лбом в плечо после бурной разрядки. И наврядли будет прижиматься к нему во сне или позволять вжимать себя в кафельную стену, пока сверху льется вода. 

Так больше никогда не будет. 

Смайт с пакетом вещей, остротами и двумя кофе разрушает все к чертовой матери, но Хантер понимает, что вины Себастьяна в этом нет. 

Сантана с мимолетной улыбкой выхватывает из рук Смайта пакет с платьем и бельем, закрываясь в ванной. Платье самое простое, что-то на подобии мужских футболок только с поясом и какой-то дурацкой надписью. А вот белье отличается дизайнерской биркой и чуть большим, чем надо, размером. 

Лопез отбрасывает платье куда-то на пол и просто встряхивает волосами перед зеркалом, приподнимая грудь в новом лифе вверх. Она подходит ближе к зеркалу и отводит темные пряди с лица. Почему-то в груди щемит обида, что Хантеру уже нельзя показаться в таком виде. Сантана нервным жестом трет щеки и натягивает платье вместе с легкой, ни к чему не обязывающей улыбкой. 

Сантана делает вид, что не произошло ничего особенного. Сантана делает вид, что это очередное утро, только не в Далтоне. 

Она выпивает целый стакан кофе и не притрагивается к стакану Хантера. Она иронизирует по поводу белья и не смотрит на Кларингтона. 

Лопез уходит первее них, выхватив двадцатку на такси из пальцев Себастьяна, и чмокнув его в щеку свеженакрашенными губами. Лопез чувствует, как невероятно сводит ноги и губы буквально горят вторым слоем под помадой. 

За Сантаной Лопез закрывается дверь, оставляя грязный номер со сломанной кроватью и Хантера, с мрачным видом отпивающим кофе из своего стакана. 

— Я же говорил, что все закончится дерьмово, — Смайт успевает произнести это и тут же вздрагивает от звона разбитого фарфора. Вчерашняя чашка, которую Кларингтон ещё делил с Лопез, разбивается на биллион осколков над головой Себастьяна. 

— Заткнись, — следует короткий приказ и Смайт обрублено кивает, протягивая ему пакет с джинсами и футболкой. 

И Себастьян знает, все, и правда, закончилось дерьмово.


	18. 18 глава

— Знаешь, я даже наверно любила его, — негромко произносит Сантана на ухо Куинн, но тут же пьяно усмехается и возражает сама себе: — Хотя скорее не любила, ведь если любишь, то знаешь наверняка, да? Да? 

Остаток рождественских каникул они проводят вместе с Фабрей, сказав, что обе заболели, но им ничего не надо. И все наверно думают, что у них роман, но им обоим как-то наплевать на это. И даже не как-то, а с высокой колокольни. На всех. И друг на друга тоже. И на секреты друг друга им тоже плевать. 

Именно поэтому они уже неделю накачиваются алкоголем, истерично смеются над любимыми мюзиклами Хаммела и слушают бессвязные рассуждения друг друга о не сложившейся любви (читать: жизни), засыпая головой на коленях/плечах друг друга и путая темные/светлые волосы на одной подушке. 

— Если ты точно уверена, что любишь кого-то, значит либо надо тащиться в церковь в белом платье, либо ты банально обманываешься, — как-то слишком мудро отвечает Куинн и слабо улыбается тому, как расплывается мокрое пятно текилы на полинялой футболке. 

Сантана не знает, что заставляет Фабрей напиваться рядом с ней, и даже не хочет гадать. Она пытается выжечь из себя все, что напоминает Кларингтона за эти каникулы, чтобы потом придти в МакКинли и спеть взрывной дуэт с какой-нибудь Берри. И никогда - никогда не возвращаться в Далтон. И у нее почти получается заменить в голове его голос на глупые песни из мюзиклов. Алкоголь и Куинн под боком лишь помогают в этом. 

К середине января Лопез самая нормальная. Самая - самая. Стервозная, сексуальная, ироничная. Носит треугольные вырезы и сапоги на шпильках. С улыбкой отшивает кого-то или соглашается на дурацкое свидание. 

 

Она вздрагивает от чересчур резких, грубых прикосновений и с досадой отмечает, что у нее был любовник лучше. Но ключевое слово «был», поэтому просто выкидывает все из головы и позволяет запустить руку себе под юбку. 

На региональных у нее в голове будто мутится от количества сине - красных блейзеров. 

У Смайта отвратительный голос. 

Отвратительныйотвратительныйотвратительный. 

Ужасный. 

Кошмарный. 

Самый худший. 

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, — без остановки повторяет Сантана и по-девичьи глупо ревет в туалете, пачкая блейзер Себастьяна косметикой. 

Тот, в конце концов, затыкается и просто гладит ее по спине, чувствуя каждую волну дрожи, что пробегает по ее телу. Лопез беззвучно рыдает, чувствуя, как горло буквально сжимается. У нее будет слишком грубый голос, если она сейчас выйдет на сцену. 

— Смайт, я прострелю тебе голову сорок пятым калибром, если кто-нибудь об этом узнает, — Сантана дрожащими пальцами поправляет расплывшуюся тушь и они оба понимают, что «кто-нибудь» это исключительно Кларингтон. 

Они поют кавер Рианны и, кажется, Эминема и Сантана погружается в песню, думая, что хоть что-то в своей жизни надо сделать не так отстойно, как обычно. Улыбка выходит натуральной и уже почти дружеские объятия с Бриттани — тоже. И они побеждают. Не то, чтобы Лопез не верила в их победу, просто она даже не вспоминает о том, что все это ради победы и приза. 

Сантана кричит что-то о том, что если они не устроят шикарную вечеринку, она самолично затолкает по стопке текилы каждому в горло. Все смеются и ее постоянно обнимают, а она обнимает других. 

Лопез совсем не замечает Хантера, который стоит на пороге зала и наблюдает за суетой на сцене. Кларингтон мрачно смотрит на то, как его Сантану берет на руки парень с ирокезом и кружит вокруг своей оси. И в этот момент становится как-то до противного горько. Словно увидел задавленного щенка на дороге. Или выпил полпачки таблеток снотворного залпом. 

— Ты мог бы не приходить, — неловко говорит Себастьян, отчетливо понимая, что Кларингтон здесь совсем не потому, что хотел победы для академического хора. 

— Мог бы, — соглашается Хантер и даже не собирается пояснять почему все же пришел. 

Кларингтон винит в произошедшем всех. Он винит Себастьяна, который был инициатором этой идеи со сном сексуальной Сантаны в его постели. Он винит свою мать, которая не должна была говорить то, что послужило катализатором. Он винит весь Далтон, весь МакКинли, кретина Хаммела, выскочку Фабрей с неудобной кроватью. Он винит их всех. Но больше всего Хантер винит... Себя. И совсем - совсем не винит Сантану. Она, по-крайней мере, честно сказала, что после они окончательно разойдутся. И он согласился. 

Сейчас уже поздно протестовать. 

Кларингтон разворачивается и уходит, стараясь прогнать засевший в голове счастливый смех Лопез. Все закончилось. И это можно даже назвать хэппи эндом, только Хантер почему-то чувствует только «энд», но никак не «хэппи». Видимо, «хэппи» досталось исключительно Сантане.

Через две недели умирает Финн. 

И Сантана позвонила бы Хантеру, если бы у нее были деньги на телефоне. Вместо этого она приходит и заворачивается в его одеяло в пустой комнате пустого общежития.


	19. 19 глава

Без Сантаны сон Хантера снова летит к чертям, равно как и настроение. Себастьян честно молчит, не говорит ни слова связанного с Лопез и даже кофе приносит с утра из другой кофейни в другом стакане. 

Мать пару раз заводит разговор о «девочке с аллергией на омелу» и Хантер пожимает плечами, лениво отмахиваясь. Отчим будто чувствует слабину и пытается перестроить их договоренность, но Кларингтон молча слушает его болтовню и сдавливает рукой его горло, прижимая к свежеотштукатуренной стене. Пятидесятилетний мужчина с дурной привычкой курить по четыре сигары в день против девятнадцатилетнего парня, только слезжешего с тренажера? Все заканчивается довольно предсказуемо, и отчим окончательно теряет право голоса в семейном бизнесе. Мать не возражает и даже не отводит взгляд, когда собственный сын едва ли не душит «любимого» мужа. 

Хантер звонит миловидной девчушке, с которой в последний раз общался, кажется, в сентябре, но она немного поломавшись, соглашается и, выпив пару бокалов вина, ложится к нему в постель. И, в принципе, все неплохо, но, черт побери, ее лишние прикосновения раздражают, а громкие крики выводят из себя. Кларингтон не может понять в чем дело, так как раньше его не смущало ни первое, ни второе. Это не бесило ни до Сантаны, ни с самой Сантаной. В конце концов, он плюет на это, кончая в рот миловидной Эшли. 

Кларингтон совсем не ожидает увидеть Лопез в своей комнате, когда возвращается с чертовых дополнительных по биохимии, думая где бы поужинать сегодня. Их встречи с Эшли приобретают регулярный характер со стандартным «ужин - вино - секс», хотя он и уходит сразу после секса, оправдывая все тем, что у него выпускной класс. 

Сантана даже не замечает его сначала, но потом резко подрывается с постели и бормочет что-то о том, что сейчас уйдет. С сотню раз извиняется и, в конце концов, просто садится на ковер, утыкаясь лицом в коленки. Хантер впервые видит, чтобы она плакала. Раздраженная, обиженная, возбужденная, даже счастливая, но никогда не плачущая. 

И сейчас Лопез даже не плачет, а именно рыдает, размазывает тушь по щекам и надрывно всхлипывает. Кларингтон почему-то сразу же забывает об Эшли и о том, что мог бы провести пару приятных часов. Он падает на колени перед Сантаной и крепко - крепко обнимает, ощущая каждое рыдание, волной прокатывающееся по ней. 

Хантер вновь вдыхает ее запах, который почти не изменился, и на самом деле пытается разобрать что-то в ее несвязной речи. Сантана немного успокаивается, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, и говорит, что умер Финн Хадсон. И Кларингтону это имя ничего не говорит, но что-то внутри болезненно сжимается о т мысли о том, что из-за него бы она так не плакала. 

— Мне так плохо, что я не представляю, как кому-то может быть ещё хуже, — шепчет Сантана, судорожно сжимая в кулаке его рубашку. Она вновь вздрагивает, и Хантер успокаивающе целует ее в висок. Лопез жмется ещё ближе, полностью утопая в его объятиях. — Я должна быть рядом с Рейчел, но... Господи, я себя-то успокоить не могу. Я чертова эгоистка, но я не могу смотреть на Берри. И знаешь, она даже не плачет, но я почему-то на все сто процентов уверена, что ей хуже, чем мне. 

Она истерично хихикает, кривит губы и Кларингтон просто не знает, что сделать, чтобы ей стало лучше. Но он почему-то безоговорочно уверен и даже не задумывается о том, что сделал бы что угодно ради того, чтобы она вновь язвила рядом, привычно улыбаясь уголком рта. 

Постепенно Хантер узнает, что Сантана была первой у Финна; что у него должна была быть свадьба через две недели с той самой коротышкой Рейчел; что Хадсон был милым, до жути правильным и совсем - совсем не плохим. И Лопез так искренне говорит о нем все эти хорошие вещи, вспоминая буквально каждую мелочь, вроде брошенного вскользь обзывательства или мимолетной помощи. 

Сантана засыпает, уткнувшись лбом в его рубашку, безнадежно испорченную черными разводами туши, и Хантер чувствует какое-то настолько же безнадежное теплое чувство, которое сворачивается в груди клубком, стоит перевести взгляд на ее темные помятые волосы. И Кларингтон думает, что способен отдать все что угодно лишь бы оно, это самое чувство вечной умиротворенности, продлилось чуть дольше. 

Честно говоря, только, когда он перетаскивает ее на кровать, осторожно, пытаясь не разбудить, поддерживая под локти, Хантер замечает, что они провели на полу без малого пять часов. Кларингтон аккуратно стаскивает с себя блейзер и ложится рядом с Сантаной, бережно обнимая за плечи. Он, конечно же, оправдывает это тем, что ему отлично спится с ней. И признавать большее — Хантер не согласен. 

Из комнаты он за три дня выходит только раз, чтобы попросить всепонимающего Смайта о том, чтобы его на пару дней сняли с занятий и чтобы тот сходил в супермаркет. Почему-то с Лопез до черта приятно проводить целые дни в закрытом помещении даже без секса. 

День Всех Влюбленных они тоже встречают вместе. И это самый странный день всех влюбленных, который только можно представить. Начиная от того, что Сантана может заплакать просто так и заканчивая тем, что они едят шоколад, который Хантеру прислала какая-то девушка с запиской с признаниями в любви. На удивление, они даже не целуются и — ещё одно удивление— Кларингтону уютно и так. 

На исходе третьего дня, пятнадцатого февраля, Сантана почти в полном порядке. Ее не трясет от боли, буквально разрывающей изнутри, и она даже готова пойти на похороны. 

— Лопез, я вынужден предложить тебе одну простую вещь, — кашляет Хантер, вернувшись из душа. Сантана невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя смотреть ему в глаза, или хотя бы на лицо, не опуская взгляд на поблескивающие капельки воды на груди и полотенце, которое ну слишком небрежно висит на его бедрах. 

— Удиви меня, — фыркает она, практически приведя себя в приличный вид. От нее правда пахнет потом, так как, чтобы ходить по доброй воле в мужской душ надо быть либо пьяной, либо излишне возбужденной, по мнению самой Сантаны, но дезодорант Хантера ненадолго справляется с этой проблемой. 

— Контракт все равно летит к черту... — начинает Кларингтон, приваливаясь плечом к шкафу, у которого поправляет прическу Сантана. 

— Да верну я тебе деньги, — закатывает глаза Лопез, взбивая волосы обеими руками. 

— На черта мне сдались эти жалкие сорок тысяч, — морщится Хантер и почти без паузы продолжает: — Я предлагаю тебе просто ночевать у меня. Без секса. Взамен могу предложить дружеские ужины и сходить на... Кое-какое мероприятие. 

Они оба понимают, что под «кое-каким мероприятием» подразумеваются похороны. И хоть Лопез уже в адекватном состоянии, но не настолько чтобы прямо это говорить. 

— Хм-м... — Сантана задумчиво смотрит на него, закусив губу, и кивает, добавив: — Если переустановишь Виндоус на моем ноутбуке, то я согласна. 

Кларингтон усмехается и протягивает ей ладонь, чувствуя, как ее маленькая ладошка утопает в рукопожатии. 

— То есть мы друзья? — неуверенно спрашивает Лопез и Хантер с нелепой заминкой соглашается. 

— Это со мной вы друзья, а друг с другом у вас зал ожидания какой-то, — доносится из-за спины Хантера голос Себастьяна и они оба в один голос произносят: 

— Сдохни, Смайт! 

Сантана смеется, Себастьян фыркает, а Хантер думает, что ему этого вполне достаточно. Пока.


	20. 20 глава

На похоронах Хадсона всем откровенно наплевать на присутствие Кларингтона, так как все внимание сосредоточенно на Берри. Та, к слову, выглядит потрясающе безупречно. Черное платье сидит идеально, прическа уложена волосок к волоску, но безжизненность во взгляде покрывает все рыдания. Кажется, будто от невысокой девчушки буквально веет смертью. Никакие румяна не спасают ситуацию: болезненная бледность проглядывает сквозь слой косметики, словно сквозь грубую картонную маску. 

Людей немного, но Хантер, честно говоря, замечает только Рейчел, потому что такую волну боли невозможно не заметить. 

Сантана сжимает своими пальцами его локоть почти до хруста в костях, хватаясь, словно за спасательный жилет, но он не сбрасывает ее руку, позволяя прижиматься к себе крепче. И Хантеру даже приятно чувствовать себя таким непозволительно нужным Лопез, хотя он и понимает насколько это неуместное сейчас чувство. 

— Все в порядке, — кивает им обоим Берри, когда Сантана не подходит к гробу, качая головой. Она цепляется ещё сильнее, вворачиваясь в его объятия и утыкаясь лицом в черный пиджак так, чтобы не видеть ничего, кроме темноты, и не чувствовать ничего, кроме запаха его одеколона. 

Конечно, все понимают, что ничего не в порядке, по крайней мере, не с Рейчел, но Берри далеко не глупа и знает, что друзья существуют не для того, чтобы распылять свою боль на них. 

Сантана шепчет ему в шею, что хочет уйти отсюда сразу после того, как гроб опустят и закопают могилу. И Кларингтон слушается ее, аккуратно усаживая на переднее сиденье и самолично пристегивая ее. Она благодарственно улыбается уголками губ, и Хантер сжимает ее плечо в утешающем жесте. 

Лопез все равно мнется, когда они приезжают в общежитие. Хантеру конечно же наплевать на мнение далтовцев, которые кидают такие выразительные взгляды на Сантану, что ей хочется бросить в одного из них что-нибудь тяжелое. Кларингтон не собирается объяснять кому бы то ни было, что происходит между ним и Сантаной, и Лопез бы согласилась с этим пару дней (может недель) назад, но сейчас ее буквально выворачивает от этих взглядов и каких-то отшатывающихся движений, когда они идут по коридорам. Она поджимает губы в лифте и, не сдержавшись, всхлипывает. И тут же зажимает себе рот рукой, пытаясь вернуться в прежнее состояние. 

— Вымелись отсюда, — Сантана сама дергается от властного голоса Хантера, думая, что он никогда не говорил с ней в таком тоне. Но в следующее мгновение забывает об этом, когда ее накрывают руки Кларингтона, собственнически прижимая к себе. Далтовцы и вправду выходят на ближайшем этаже и на седьмой они доезжают уже одни. 

— Прости, — выдыхает Лопез, чуть отодвигаясь от Хантера и виновато отводя взгляд. 

— Послушай, пока ты здесь со мной, никто не тронет тебя. А если и попытается то, во-первых, у него не получится, а во-вторых — парни в общежитии иногда пропадают на пару дней и после этого, совсем случайно, исключаются, — он произносит это легко и даже с налетом доброжелательности. Словно это и в самом деле случайность, к которой он не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Будто Кларингтон вообще ни черта не значит здесь. Только Сантана великолепно понимает, что не хотела бы оказаться на месте хотя бы одного из тех, кто станет на пути Хантера. И пока тот относится к ней благосклонно, ее не тронут. В ее сторону просто побояться дышать. Лопез не может просчитать только одного: сколько продлится эта неестественная забота, ставящая Кларингтона почти в зависимость от нее. 

— Если бы я боялась этих жалких придурков, меня бы здесь не было: я принципиально не хожу в места, где мне страшно, — самоуверенно фыркает Сантана, заправляя волосы за ухо, но все ещё стоит в кольце его рук, не делая попыток выбраться. 

— И куда же ты не ходишь? — с непередаваемой насмешкой спрашивает Хантер, опуская руки и выходя из лифта. Он не касается ее, но идет близко - близко, позволяя себе ощущать ее локоток время от времени касающийся его руки. 

— Туда где мне страшно, я разве не сказала? — игриво приподнимает брови Сантана и первой проскальзывает в комнату Кларингтона, оставляя его без ответа. 

Хантер бы может и хотел продолжить этот бесполезный расспрос тире разговор, но Себастьян с парой коробок китайской еды, сидящий прямо на полу несколько мешает этому. Смайт улыбается так солнечно и Сантана дарит ему такую же широкую улыбку в ответ, что в Кларингтоне вновь вспыхивает та самая мрачность и мысли о том, что он словно третий лишний. Только отыгрываться — вдавливая Лопез в матрас — уже нельзя. 

Смайт язвит даже больше, чем обычно, и кидает встревоженные взгляды на Лопез. Хантер, в конце концов, осознает, что это способ Себастьяна привести в порядок Сантану, выводя из нее привычный сарказм. Смайт волнуется за нее не меньше, чем Кларингтон. И эта мысль сталкивает Кларингтона буквально нос к носу с той, что он волнуется за нее. Переживает и хочет помочь не из-за какой - либо выгоды, а просто потому что... Потому что Смайт — ее друг. А причину для себя Хантер старательно придумывает весь вечер под немного натянутое хихиканье Себастьяна и искренние улыбки Лопез. 

— Можно тебя обнять? — и, о Господи, это самый нелепый вопрос в их отношениях, который только можно представить, но Кларингтон поднимает на нее взгляд и видит, что она на самом деле сомневается в том, что он разрешит. 

— Как мы решили в одну из наших первых встреч, у таких, как я мало друзей... — начинает Хантер и замечает, как Сантана передергивает плечами, будто сбрасывая воспоминания того вечера, когда впервые пришла сюда. — Но я все же думаю, что друзья обнимаются, так что ты можешь обнимать меня без подобных идиотских вопросов. 

— Прозвучало так, словно я маленький ребенок, но мне наплевать, потому что мне холодно, — Лопез специально говорит это таким пренебрежительным тоном, чтобы он не понял, как намокают ее трусики, когда он начинает говорить об их первом разе. Или просто говорить, переворачивая в руках чертову ручку длинными пальцами. Она забирается с ногами на кровать, подныривая под его руку, и кладет голову ему на плечо. 

У Хантера было мало друзей, но почему-то он уверен, что друзья себя редко так ведут. Хотя он тут же отвлекается, потому что она и вправду замерзла: ее ледяная щека даже сквозь футболку прожигает холодом. Кларингтон неловко приобнимает ее за плечи и продолжает дальше печатать что-то в ноутбуке, изредка делая пометки от руки в блокноте. 

И Хантер не солжет, если скажет, что его все устраивает. 

Разве, что холодный душ он принимает теперь чаще.


	21. 21 глава

Сантана теперь приходит на пару часов раньше и бесцеремонно вытаскивает у Хантера из рук книги, заставляя ужинать с ней и Смайтом. Нет, по-прежнему Кларингтон принимает минимальное участие в беседе, но Сантана садится рядом с ним и это абсолютно выжигает остатки какой-то нелепой ревности к Себастьяну. Быть может Лопез и не принадлежит ему полностью, но она его больше, чем чья либо в этой комнате. И осознание этого успокаивает, оставляя трезвый рассудок и какую-то непривычную легкость. 

— Смайт, если ты ещё раз купишь пиццу, я свяжу тебя и брошу на рельсы под поезд, — шипит Сантана и соскакивает со стола. Это, кстати, стало ее любимым местом: книги Кларингтона потеснились, и она почти каждый вечер сидела, закинув ногу на ногу рядом с их обладателем. Буквально стоит протянуть руку и можно коснуться ее бедра, затянутого в короткие шортики. И Хантер не против такого соседства. Совсем не против. 

— Во-первых, у нас сегодня по списку вечер итальянской кухни, а во-вторых — Лопез, что ты имеешь против итальянской кухни? — Смайт увлеченно тянет плавленый сыр с куска пиццы и кидает недовольный взгляд на Сантану. Он уже обвыкся с ее угрозами, хотя иногда фантазия Лопез давала повод вздрогнуть. 

— Я ничего не имею против итальянской кухни. Я против лишних килограмм и того, что мои любимые стринги скоро не налезут на мою толстую задницу, — возмущенно пожимает плечами Сантана и в ее глазах непоколебимое желание убить Себастьяна, который виноват в ее непомерном потреблении калорий. 

Она стаскивает с себя футболку (да-да, ту самую, темно - зеленую футболку Хантера, которая перешла в ее единоличное пользование) и остается в одном лифчике и шортиках. Лопез наматывает собственные волосы на кулак и поднимает вверх вместе с футболкой. 

— Классный лифчик, Сникс, — усмехается Себастьян, разглядывая черные чашечки, которые едва прикрывают соски, но Сантана, увлеченная собственным весом, абсолютно забывает о приличиях. И это далеко не первый раз, когда она забывает о приличиях в этой комнате. 

— Милый, если бы я не знала, что он классный, — она умело передразнивает чуть тонкий для парня голос Смайта, — я бы его не носила! Ты бы успокоил меня в вещах, в которых я действительно не уверена. Хотя нет! Знаешь, я совершенно точно уверена, что через пару недель превращусь в мисс Пигги! Четыре чертовых килограмма за три недели. За двадцать дней! 

Хантер оборачивается, и возмущенные возгласы Сантаны как-то отдаляются, проходя сквозь вату и оставляя только то, как она покачивает бедрами, показывая несуществующие лишние сантиметры; как она подбрасывает темные волосы вверх, собирая своими тонкими пальчиками; как оглаживает талию собственными ладонями спустя пару секунд и поводит округлыми плечиками. 

— Сладкий, жрать все подряд можно в двух случаях: если у тебя есть регулярный секс, после которого ты еле ходишь, либо если ты безумно любишь потеть на тренажерах, словно проститутка в церкви. И ни одним из вышеперечисленного я похвастаться не могу, — ее голос прорывается в голову со словом «секс» и Хантер будто выныривает из воды, тут же поймав на себе насмешливый взгляд Себастьяна. И этот взгляд такой почти издевательский, что Кларингтону хочется придушить чертового Смайта. Тот смотрит и будто спрашивает «она отличная подруга, правда?». Спрашивает с чертовой издевкой и непозволительной насмешкой. 

А Сантана ни черта не замечает и треплется дальше, делая безумные выводы и глупые заявления. Себастьян умудряется иронично отвечать ей и одновременно выдерживать убийственный взгляд Хантера. 

— А кто из вас выше? — внезапно спрашивает Лопез, тряхнув волосами, и этим жестом вновь выводя Хантера на пару мгновений из игры. Однако Смайту хватает этого для того, чтобы сморозить очередную херню. И, по мнению Кларингтона, самую большую за сегодняшний вечер. Но он ошибается. Хуже быть ещё вполне может. 

— Чисто технически, Хант, но если бы мы встречались, то он все равно был пассивом, потому что четыре сантиметра ничего не решают. В смысле, роста не решают, конечно. В смысле, роста роста, а не роста того чего ты подумала, пошлячка, — шутливо оправдывается Себастьян, глядя на зажимающую рот Сантану, и встает с постели, вопросительно уставившись на Хантера. 

Кларингтон понимает, что явно упустил какую-то важную часть разговора, мысленно убивая несносного Смайта, и сейчас, когда оба выжидающе смотрят на него, он не знает, что, черт возьми, ответить. 

— Так ты согласен? — щурится Лопез, только сейчас нелепо прикрывая футболкой затвердевшие от холода соски. 

— Да, Хант, ты согласен? — Себастьян стоит чуть позади Сантаны и она не может видеть предвкушающего веселье блеска в глазах Смайта. Зато его отлично видит Хантер. И точно знает, что все, что приносит веселье Себастьяну и связанно с Сантаной, абсолютно точно не может ему понравится. Хотя нет, понравится может и даже очень, только вот скрывать это будет довольно сложно, а объяснить ещё труднее. 

— Тебе жалко? — такая знакомая фраза для Хантера, так непривычно звучит из уст Сантаны, будто он эти слова слышит впервые. Девушки дуют губки, делают бровки домиком и произносят это пытаясь добиться от него чего-то. Сантана Лопез приподнимает свою угольно - черную бровь, едва заметно щурится и спрашивает так, будто сомневается в его адекватности. 

Кларингтон пожимает плечами и поддается, когда Лопез дергает его за руку, в попытке поднять с кресла. Он разом оказывается выше Сантаны и думает, что он же — Хантер, мать его, Кларингтон, он держит себя в руках почти в любой ситуации. И Лопез, не раз бывавшая у него в постели, не может вывести его из равновесия. 

Хантер понимает, что зря вспомнил о том, что она не единожды прижималась голая к нему. 

Совсем зря. 

Сантана бормочет что-то, смешливо поблескивает глазами и Хантеру удается сохранить привычное лицо хладнокровности и невозмутимости, хотя вот последнего осталось, буквально, на донышке. 

То, что Лопез забрасывает ему на плечо ногу, выбивается из всевозможных просчетов. Кларингтон даже на мгновение жалеет, что пропустил такой интересный кусок беседы Смайта и Сантаны. 

В процессе, выясняется, что Лопез доказывает Себастьяну, что у нее отличная растяжка и годы черлидинга не могут пройти даром. У Сантаны хрупкая щиколотка, которая сейчас прижимается к шее Хантера, и упругие икры, по которым Кларингтон скользит жадным взглядом. 

Себастьян скалится где-то сзади и говорит, что Лопез халтурит. Сантана тянется по ноге, касаясь кончиками пальцев своей ступни в полосатом носочке, и старается не замечать, как затрепетали ноздри Хантера, когда она выдыхает при очередном потягивании. 

— Может хватит? Ты до черта пластичная, Лопез, поверь мне, — несколько раздраженно говорит Кларингтон, когда Сантана случайно касается ладонями его шеи. И фраза звучит двусмысленно. Вернее даже односмысленно и это не дает возможности перейти на тот смысл, который невинный и безопасный. 

— Спасибо, — кашляет Лопез и неловко просит помочь. Хантер нервно улыбается и легко снимает ее ногу с собственного плеча. Он не ошибается: у нее такие тонкие щиколотки, что он может обхватить одной ладонью и ещё останется на захват. 

Сантана стоит слишком близко, а Хантер понимает, что до сих пор держит ее ногу. Кларингтон наклоняется и ставит ее на пол, словно фарфоровую вазу, осторожно скользнув пальцами по голени, цепляя колено. 

— Кстати, Хант, что подарить тебе на день рожденье? — голос Себастьяна, который развалился на постели, заставляет Лопез вздрогнуть, а Кларингтона резко распрямиться, вновь возвышаясь над ней. 

— Кстати, да, — излишне жизнерадостно поддерживает Сантана и делает два шага назад. 

— Подари мне терпения, Смайт, иначе я когда-нибудь пристрелю тебя, — фыркает Хантер и, расправив плечи, падает в кресло, отворачиваясь к ноутбуку. 

— Придумай угрозу поновей, — ухмыляется Себастьян, но Кларингтон лишь ощущает ладонь Лопез на плече, аккуратно разглаживающую складки ткани. 

— А что насчет меня? — Хантер оборачивается на нее и думает, что у Смайта надо было попросить успокоительное, а вот у нее — терпение, чтобы не трахнуть ее на этом столе.


	22. 22 глава

— Только я боюсь уколов и больниц в целом, — кусает губы Сантана и даже не пытается скрыть, что нервничает. 

Хантер не может сказать, что слишком нервничает или переживает по этому поводу, но, определенно, это первый шаг, чтобы избавиться от зависимости по имени Сантана Лопез. 

Она дарит ему на день рождение шанс избавиться от самой себя. 

Кларингтон гадает понимает она это или нет. Скорее всего, да, иначе, почему она так отчаянно цепляется за его рукав? Он мысленно напоминает, что Сантана просто боится иголок и клиник, и это совсем не способ остановить его. 

Хантер размышляет об этом пока они идут по белым коридорам и, когда говорит медсестре за стойкой, что его ждет мистер Рокклер, то ощущает, как Сантана будто случайно касается его ладони. Он, не отвлекаясь, называет свое имя девушке в белом халате и крепко - крепко сжимает ладошку Лопез в своей. 

— Спасибо, — у нее едва слышный шепот, который Кларингтон предпочитает проигнорировать, но который одновременно бальзамом растекается где-то внутри грудной клетки. 

Мистер Рокклер смотрит на Лопез несколько настороженно, а Хантер видит, что у нее на языке вертится около сотни острот насчет внешнего вида психиатра и ещё с две — по поводу дурацкого оформления кабинета. 

— Мисс Лопез, пожалуйста, опишите тремя словами ваши отношения с мистером Кларингтоном, — вопрос звучит предельно вежливо, но Хантеру хочется расхохотаться: даже он со своим словарным запасом не может уместить все, что между ними было, в три слова. 

— Можно подумать пару минут? — спрашивает она и перехватывает пальцами темную прядь своих волос, прикусывая зубами кончики. 

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Рокклер, но Кларингтон с неуместной ревностью отмечает, что тот оглядывает Сантану с плохо скрываемым интересом. 

Лопез облизывает губы и смотрит в противоположную от Хантера сторону. Они сидят на одном диванчике и с ее стороны окно, но Кларингтон почему-то думает, что это исключительно из-за него. 

— Неопределенные, — наконец выдыхает Сантана, накручивая прядь волос на палец. 

Хантер думает возразить ведь у них все довольно определенно: он... 

Лопез права, как никогда. Их отношения стопроцентно неопределенны. 

Рокклер с важным видом кивает, но перехватывает ледяной взгляд Кларингтон и нервным жестом оттягивает галстук. 

— Сексуально напряженные, — Сантана отвечает честно, что думает. Ее подарок заключается именно в честности, а не в банальной трате пары часов на психиатра Кларингтона. 

Лопез, будто случайно, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе и Хантер думает, что вот тут протестовать было бы глупее всего. 

Она права. 

Когда у парня стоит на девушку, вежливые люди называют это сексуальным напряжением. 

— Заранее обреченные на провал, — она проговаривает последнее и Рокклер вздрагивает. 

Сантана смотрит на него с какой-то болезненной уверенностью, будто вообще не хочет быть правой. Хантер тоже смотрит в упор на Рокклера и сейчас он признает, что не может собраться с силами и повернуться к Лопез. В животе что-то противно скручивается в тугой жгут от осознания того, что она возможно права. 

Рокклер старается сохранить лицо и предлагает пройти какие-то бесполезные тесты, но Кларингтону кажется, что даже охранник у дверей понимает, что все самое главное уже сказано. 

И Хантер пытается уместить ее слова в свои мысли, одновременно с этим разглядывая, как Сантана кусает карандаш, отмечая что-то в бланке. Скользит резинкой по нижней губе, прикусывает алюминиевый набалдашник и морщится, когда читает очередной вопрос. 

— Это нелепо, не находите? — у Кларингтона ровный голос, словно это не он сейчас лежит на кушетке обмотанный проводами с Лопез, которая до боли знакомо смеется ему в шею. 

— Я делала в жизни столько нелепых поступков, что этот даже в десятку не входит, — тихо отвечает ему Сантана так, что слышит это только Хантер. 

Самой Лопез нужно говорить и говорить много, чтобы не проваливаться туда, где отключается здравый смысл. Ну, или хотя бы его остатки, так как им, здравым смыслом, в их тандеме всегда владел Хантер. Только Хантер. И даже ему взбалмошная Лопез иногда умудряется отключать трезвость мышления. И тогда, и сейчас. 

— Я же говорила, что боюсь иголок, — по - детски всхлипывает Сантана и вновь исключительно для того, чтобы это услышал Кларингтон. Хантер беззвучно ругается и Сантана сутулится, делая неуверенный шаг к медсестре, которая готовит шприц. 

Лопез зло шутит, что Рокклер чокнутый придурок, который пересмотрел «Люди - X». И Хантер с ней согласен, так как думать, что он засыпает рядом с ней из-за какой-то херни в ее крови верх идиотизма. Именно поэтому он, молча, отталкивает медсестру и самолично перетягивает ее предплечье резиновым жгутом. Кларингтон чувствует, как Сантана вздрагивает от прикосновения мокрой ваты и морщится от резкого запаха спирта, но недрогнувшей рукой быстро вгоняет иглу в ее тонкую вену. Это значительно проще, чем на тех же занятиях по биохимии, потому что у Лопез восхитительно прозрачная кожа на внутренней стороне руки и тоненькие трубочки - вены безошибочно находятся, не давая шанса промахнуться. 

Хантер даже сам сгибает ее локоть и привычно властно приобнимает за талию. Надменно говорит Рокклеру о том, что им уже пора, обдавая непонятным злым презрением, но Рокклеру к этому уже стоит привыкнуть: Кларинготон не любит, когда копаются в его душе, а миниатюрная латинка с циничной иронией и выразительной мимикой, очевидно, одна из сторон его души, в которую Хантер особенно не любит пускать людей.

Они молча едут в машине в Далтон и Кларингтон даже не интересуется не надо ли ей домой, ведь сегодня явно не день, когда она ночует у него. Но понятия этого нелепого графика давно уже приобрели такие размывчатые очертания, что Лопез могла заявиться к нему в любой момент. Почему он не мог сделать так же?! 

— Спасибо, — Сантана повторяет это во второй раз за день и ловко подтягивается на руках, садясь на край стола. 

— Ты излишне часто повторяешь это, — отмечает Хантер и открывает книгу на заложенной странице. Лопез молчит в ответ и рисует что-то в блокноте толстым маркером. 

Смайт, кстати, давно просит показать, что именно она там рисует, но Лопез лишь показывает ему неприличный жест и продолжает рисовать в блокноте A5. Кларингтон знает, что рисует она совсем не людей или пейзажи, а уже вторую неделю прорисовывает эмблему с его блейзера. И за две недели поменялось около сотни вариантов. Хантер не спрашивает, зачем она рисует чертов логотип Далтона и просто надеется, что Сантана и дальше будет задумчиво сидеть рядом с ним, покачивая босой ногой. 

Строчки расплываются перед глазами, а буквы рассыпаются и совсем не хотят складываться в слова. Хантер трет глаза и скашивает их на Лопез, которая внимательно всматривается в блокнотный лист и, не замечая, обводит языком широкий колпачок маркера. У Кларингтона против воли вырывается прерывистый вздох, но Сантана привычно рассеяно улыбается ему, кидая мимолетный взгляд, и вновь погружается в рисунок, смыкая пухлые губы на длинном стволе маркера. 

— Прекрати это делать, — вырывается у Хантера, и он ловит непонимающий взгляд Лопез, которая, будто специально, проводит маркером по нижней губе, спуская по подбородку и шее, в ямку ключиц. Держит чертовы маркер в кулаке, поглаживая большим пальцем колпачок. 

— Что делать? — уточняюще спрашивает Сантана и щурится, глядя на него, но в следующий миг облизывает губы и кивает, наконец, понимая о чем он говорит. 

Они вновь молчат: Хантер все ещё пытается прочесть первый абзац, а Сантана — перестать тянуть в рот маркер. 

— Знаешь, почему нам было хорошо вместе? — Кларингтон вздрагивает оттого, что Лопез так легко затрагивает эту тему, но Сантана легко поднимает колена на подлокотник его кресла и чуть наклоняется вперед. — Потому, что ты восхитительно реагируешь на мои движения... — она чуть растягивает губы в улыбке и коленом соскальзывает на сиденье, между ног Кларингтона, — и прикосновения... — Лопез переносит вес на колено, но все ещё смотрит на него снизу вверх. Она глубоко выдыхает и мимолетно касается его грудью. Сантана чувствует, как собственное сердце стучит где-то в горле и с едва уловимым сожалением в голосе говорит ему, глядя прямо в глаза: — Черт, я хочу взять в рот, но боюсь испортить наши дружеские отношения. 

И это звучит так пошло и развязно, слетая с ее губ, что Хантер жадно сглатывает, не в силах отвести взгляд от ее губ. 

— Знаешь, когда девушка хочет сделать парню минет, а у этого парня на нее нереальный стояк — это точно не называется дружескими отношениями, — на выдохе произносит Кларингтон, сжимая руки в кулаки с такой силой, что на ладонях отпечатываются алые полумесяцы ногтей. 

— Ты тоже так думаешь? — и сейчас ее губы растягиваются в такой порочной, завораживающей улыбке, что Хантер не может сказать что-то в ответ, и просто обрублено кивает, голодным взглядом осматривая ее стройное тело. 

Сантана склоняет голову набок и быстро скользит ладонями по его груди, сама соскальзывая вниз. Пряжка ремня пошло звенит, но Лопез это ни капли не смущает. 

Кларингтон с силой стискивает челюсти, в попытке не застонать, словно девчонка, от ее прикосновений. Она ласкает языком ствол, натягивая тонкую кожу своими пальчиками, и глубоко заглатывает, заставляя Хантера сжимать ее волосы в кулаке и сдавленно просить ещё. 

— Ты испачкал мне топ, — обвиняюще произносит Сантана и указательным пальцем снимает белесую каплю с ткани, облизывая его. 

— Я куплю тебе десять таких, если ты сейчас снимешь этот, — обещает ей Хантер и легко вытягивает Лопез из-под стола, до боли в ребрах сжимая ее бока. 

— Всегда любила это кресло, — мурлычет Лопез и разводит ноги, садясь на Кларингтона сверху. 

За три месяца существенно ничего не меняется: у нее по-прежнему упругая грудь и гладкий зад, а поцелуи пылкие и страстные. Она все так же исступленно стонет, впиваясь ноготками в его плечи, и утыкается лбом в его плечо после разрядки, вздрагивая от остаточной волны оргазма. 

— Я вся липкая, — сетует Сантана, пытаясь собрать волосы на одно плечо. 

— Я знаю, — излишне довольно отвечает Кларингтон и прижимается губами к ее плечу. Сейчас Хантеру глубоко наплевать на то, что привязанности и влюбленности это совсем не то, что ему нужно. Он даже не думает об этом. Единственная мысль, вытесняющая все остальные, о том, что Лопез невероятная и что больше он не выпустит из своей постели, о чем тут же сообщает ей. 

— Возможно, я даже не против, — Лопез улыбается уголками губ, но Хантер думает, что блеск в ее глазах, однозначно, становится положительным ответом. 

Мысли о неопределенности и обреченности их отношений Кларингтон решает оставить на завтра. 

Вдруг, они разрешатся так же, как и с сексуальной напряженностью.


	23. 23 глава

Сантана солжет, если скажет, что быть девушкой Хантера Кларингтона плохо. 

Ей внезапно до ужаса нравится целовать его просто так. Не в постели, а просто так. При встрече прижиматься на пару секунд к его губам, обдавая запахом собственных духов, а после наблюдать, как он по инерции тянется за ней. 

Лопез никогда не думала, что тяжесть чьих-то рук на талии может придавать столько уверенности, а собственные хрупкие объятия вызывать, у кого бы то ни было, такую широкую улыбку. Хантер прячет эти улыбки в ее волосах и прикусывает мочку уха, заставляя ее прижиматься к нему крепче. 

Сантану, честно говоря, пугает то, что Кларингтон теперь знает опасно много ее слабостей и секретов, но она успокаивается тем, что и сама владеет немалой властью над Хантером. 

Он часто просто молчит и неотрывно смотрит на нее поверх книги, разглядывая ее сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови или весело поблескивающие глаза. Лопез живая, настоящая, текучая, словно ртуть. Она может отвлечь от чего угодно и даже заменить все это. Хантер Кларингтон совершенно точно осознает это в один из таких моментов, понимая, что банально влюбился в нее и, возможно, уже давно. 

— Ты лучший, — улыбается Сантана и поднимается на носочках, чтобы поцеловать его. И Хантер верит ей. Верит, что он лучший и что волноваться по поводу теста настолько же глупо, насколько сомневаться в том, что Себастьян — гей. 

Сантана убедительна в любой ситуации и, иногда, Кларингтон думает, что если бы она сказала, что он — полный ноль и невероятный неудачник, то он бы просто пошел и спрыгнул с моста. 

Тест решается как-то быстро и оставляет неприятный осадок тем, что Хантер думал о том, что будет намного сложнее. Смайт вертится рядом в ожидании результатов, а Кларингтон с удивлением понимает, что ни черта не волнуется. И, как всегда, оказывается прав: девяноста семь и четыре десятые из ста. 

В похвалах у члена комиссии, который отдает документы, подтверждающие результаты, отчетливо виднеется уважение. 

В голосе Себастьяна — восхищение, так как он, как ни старался, не смог набрать больше восьмидесяти восьми. 

Во вздохах кадетов Далтона — слабо замаскированная зависть, так как многим не приходится мечтать и о половине баллов Кларингтона. 

В глазах Сантаны — деланное равнодушие, а в целомудренном поцелуе в щеку — волна нежности. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет Хантер и перехватывает ее за талию, не давая даже попытки уйти. 

— Не понимаю о чем ты, — качает головой Лопез и закусывает губу. 

Кларингтон ухмыляется и на мгновение опускает взгляд в пол, чтобы в следующую секунду грубо притянуть Сантану к себе. Он целует ее у всех на глазах под удивленными взглядами кадетов и свист Смайта, в которого летит конверт с результатами теста. Не то, чтобы это было небывалым открытием, но обыкновенно хладнокровный Хантер не проявлял прилюдно какой бы то ни было страсти, лишь по-хозяйски обнимая Лопез за талию и, изредка, утыкаясь лицом в ее волосы. 

Сантана сначала даже теряется от такого напора, хотя и отвечает на поцелуй, позволяя сжимать себя в излишне крепких объятиях. И ей хочется грязно выругаться за то, что в низу живота сладко тянет, а от кончиков пальцев по венам разбегаются тонкие разряды тока. Честно говоря, ее не столько бесят ощущения (они даже очень и очень приятны), а осознание того, что Кларингтон абсолютно держит себя в руках, в отличии от нее. 

— Я люблю тебя, — Хантер отрывается от ее губ и произносит это привычным спокойным тоном, без сбитого дыхания или безумно блестящих глаз. С его губ, будто срывается очередная аксиома или теория, стопроцентно доказанная не одним поколением ученых. И звучит это довольно громко. Достаточно для того, чтобы Смайт поперхнулся воздухом где-то сзади. 

Кларингтон ничего не ждет в ответ. Просто ещё раз коротко целует и уводит с собой из душного зала с кадетами, куда-то на улицу. И Сантане почему-то тепло. Не такое тепло, словно она зимой вышла в шубе на улицу, а такое странное тепло, когда опрокидываешь в себя стопку текилы и оно, тепло, жжет потрескавшиеся губы и горло, опьяняя лишь через пару секунд. 

Лопез запрокидывает голову и негромко, но заливисто хохочет, после выворачиваясь в объятиях Хантера и целуя его. Она обеими ладонями держит его лицо, чувствуя пальчиками колкость щетины и прижимается губами к его губам, ощущая, как все-таки сбивается дыхание Кларингтона. 

— Я не памятник, чтобы около меня целоваться, — недовольно фыркает Смайт, но упрямо стоит рядом. 

— Будешь стоять здесь и дальше, нервируя меня, я полью тебя раскаленной бронзой и буду продолжать с официальным разрешением, — отмахивается Сантана, скользнув ладонями на шею Кларингтона. Хантер усмехается ее угрозе и сквозь ткань одежды оглаживает ее бока, спускаясь на ягодицы. 

Лопез ещё раз целует его, прильнув всем телом к Кларингтону, и ловит его непонимающий взгляд. Она зарывается пальцами в его темные волосы и поясняет свое побуждение, мешая их дыхание: 

— Просто мне нравится сама идея того, что я могу целовать тебя где угодно. Эта мысль меня даже немного заводит. 

Хантер хрипло смеется. Смеется искренне и Сантане кажется, что она впервые видит его таким воодушевленным и... Живым. И ей хочется думать, что именно она послужила катализатором для порыва Кларингтона с таким непривычным, настоящим смехом. 

Именно по этой самой причине она умудряется проплакать всю ночь над чертовым письмом из Йеля. Именно проплакать, словно пятиклассница над сломанной куклой. 

Нет, Сантана конечно же знала и до этого, что Хантер поступит. И уедет в чертов Нью-Хейвен. Она знала это до того, как он на отлично сдал гребанный тест и до того, как отправил документы на поступление. А потом Кларингтон эгоистично признался ей в любви, сводил на пару свиданий, довел до оргазма несчетное количество раз и сейчас Сантана Лопез рыдает над бумажкой с отлично отпечатанным цветным гербом, который она изучила за эту ночь раз так двадцать. 

Но с утра она вытирает щеки, прикладывает к глазам ватные диски, смоченные тоником, и приводит себя в идеальный порядок. А ещё быстро и аккуратно складывает чемодан. 

— Я пришлю на центральную почту Нью-Йорка твой аттестат, — ничего не спрашивая, говорит Фабрей и вопросительно смотрит, будто спрашивая «я же угадала, верно?». 

Сантана кивает. От Йеля до Нью-Йорка сто двадцать километров, если Википедия не врет. А ещё из Йеля выпустилось пять президентов США и Хантер Кларингтон, ее почти официальный парень, уедет туда через неделю. В лучшем случае. 

Лопез не хочет, как в дурацких мелодрамах, называть Кларингтона любимым человеком и прочее «бла - бла - бла». Хотя определения очень близки к правде, но, в конце концов, принимать решения Сантана Лопез умеет. Не всегда верные, правда. 

Сантана не хочет слушать какие-то нелепые оправдания и обещания, когда Хантер будет уезжать. Сантана не хочет иметь эти блядские отношения на расстоянии, которые никогда не «выгорают» и лишь треплют нервы. Сантана боится, что разрыдается, словно соплячка, если он вот так возьмет и уедет. Сантана адекватно оценивает свое состояние и привязанность к Кларингтону. И ее ночной рев над письмом — блядский показатель того, что ни хрена она себя в руках не удержит. 

Лопез поднимается в лифте совсем без страха и сейчас ей глубоко наплевать на то, что два парня в углу кабины вздрагивают после каждого нетерпеливого щелчка ее каблуков о пол. Со звоночком, который оповещает о прибытии на этаж, Сантана натягивает на лицо очаровательно - равнодушную улыбку и, покачивая бедрами, шагает по направлению к комнате Кларингтона. И она даже на мгновение радуется, когда его там не оказывается, хотя понимает, что это лишь минутная задержка собственной «казни». 

Милый пухлый Трент улыбчиво говорит ей, что Хантер в общей комнате. И громким шепотом, прикрыв ладонью рот, словно говорит по большому секрету, добавляет, что он единственный кто не получил ответа из университета. С утра пришли последние письма, а ему не пришло даже отказа. 

— Он такой мрачный, что в комнате атмосфера кладбища, — передергивает плечами Трент, а Сантана уже идет в чертов зал, в котором обычно полно кадетов. И, переступив порог, она понимает, что Трент не преувеличивал: обычно шумные кадеты сидят почти рядками, уткнувшись в телефоны или ноутбуки. 

Лопез шагает мимо его кресла и пихает Смайта в бок, заставляя поперхнуться виски, который тот хлещет из фляжки. Себастьяна не смущает, что спиртное на территории общежития запрещено. Себастьяну, в принципе, наплевать на то, что здесь возможно что-то запрещено. И Сантане иногда, кажется, что он совершил здесь столько всего, что даже превысил список запретов, так как администрация и подумать не могла, что кто-то будет таким заниматься. 

Смайту, кстати, пришло согласие. О чем он ей сообщил ещё около недели назад, заковыристо выругавшись, и наиграно поправив блейзер, оттянув его за лацканы, словно в старых фильмах о Джеймс Бондах. 

— Подвинься, придурок, — Сантана заваливается на диванчик, почти падая головой на колени Смайту, и свешивает ноги с подлокотника. Она достает из сумочки помятое письмо и, не слушая недовольное ворчание Себастьяна, поднимает его над головой, на вытянутых руках. Лопез деланно кашляет и с выражением зачитывает: — Уважаемый мистер Хантер Кларингтон, мы рады сообщить Вам, что Вы зачисляетесь на кафедру биомедицины нашего университета, основанного в ... Бла - бла - бла... Где это? А вот! — Сантана сбивается с торжественного тона на привычную хрипловатую ноту своего голоса, но, найдя нужный абзац, возвращается к пафосно - тоненькому голоску: — Простите за столь поздний ответ, но Ваши документы на место в лабораторию пришли слишком поздно и совет не сразу смог решить этот вопрос. Однако, в доступе Вам разрешено. За пропусками и... И снова «бла - бла - бла». 

Сантана во время чтения не замечает несколько десятков взглядов, устремленных на нее, но, дочитав, скидывает ноги с подлокотника, ловко поднимаясь с дивана. Она в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние до кресла Хантера, который непонимающе смотрит на нее, и вкладывает ему в руки помятый лист и вскрытый конверт. 

— Я не писал заявление на доступ к лаборатории, — единственное, что выдыхает Хантер, скользя пальцами по чертовому гербу противного синего цвета. Сантана вдруг понимает, что всегда ненавидела синий. 

— Но хотел ведь, — неопределенно отвечает Лопез, аккуратно присаживаясь на край широкого подлокотника кожаного кресла. 

— Но там же была нужна моя подпись, разве нет? — Кларингтон по-прежнему пялится в лист бумаги с ровным черным шрифтом. 

— Просто сделай свою роспись сложнее, — мурлычет Сантана, разглядывая его профиль, в попытке вобрать в память каждое движение, каждую эмоцию, каждое слово. Она наклоняется к нему и, не дотрагиваясь руками, целует, глубоко погружая язык, очерчивая клыки и прикусывая нижнюю губу до белесых отметин. — Поздравляю. 

Хантер окидывает ее полупонятным взглядом, но Сантана демонстративно смотрит в письмо, которое попрежнему у него в руках, и он переводит глаза туда же. Лопез поднимается и старается, как можно незаметнее выйти из комнаты. Благо, Смайт протягивает Кларингтону свою ополовиненную фляжку, а некоторые кадеты поздравляют его, заглядывая через плечо в письмо. 

Лопез выходит уверенным шагом, оступаясь на пороге, и спускается по лестнице, игнорируя лифт. Внизу ее ждет такси, а Сантана хочет всего одного: начать уже нормально дышать. Воздух проходит в легкие тяжело, будто сквозь ватное одеяло, и щеки, кажется, щиплет от непролитых злых слез. 

Она не замечает даже, как быстро спускается по лестнице, буквально порхая с пролета на пролет, отбивая каблуками неритмичную мелодию. Сантана останавливается перед дверью в главный холл и затягивается полной грудью воздухом, словно крепкой сигаретой. И сравнение удачно, потому что воздух такой же горький, а во рту отвратительный металлический привкус. 

Лопез непринужденно пересекает вестибюль и почти спокойно, почти так же хладнокровно, как Хантер, спускается к пошло - желтой машине такси. 

— Поехали, — Сантана набрасывает волосы на лицо, закрывая прядями опустошенный взгляд, и думает, что надо было что-то добавить обидное водителю, чтобы не быть уже совсем размазней. 

— Поставьте на счетчик, — вежливо просит кто-то рядом и Сантана не оборачивается к сидящему рядом, но видит, как он протягивает двадцатку водителю. 

Молчание почти физически ощутимо. Лопез не знает знает ли он, что она собирается сделать, и пытается не начать хватать ртом воздух, которого вновь слишком мало. 

— Ты забрала футболку, — в голосе Хантера нет ни капли обвинения, лишь сухие факты. 

— Тебе жалко? — излишне порывисто отвечает Сантана, дергая плечом и в очередной раз встряхивая волосами. 

— Тебе нет смысла ее забирать, она и так твоя, — его голос надламывается в последнем слове, срываясь на тон выше. Кларингтон шумно выдыхает и Лопез видит, даже не оборачиваясь, как ходят его желваки на лице. — Куда ты собралась? 

Сантана молчит, морщится и, закусив губу, оборачивается к нему только лицом, поставив локоть на собственное колено и подперев щеку. 

— Хантер, — он дергает шеей от собственного имени, думая, что так противно оно ещё не звучало. — Ты умный, красивый, сексуальный, успешный, обеспеченный. Ты поступил в чертов Йель. 

— И? — Хантер нетерпеливо перебивает ее спокойную речь, заставляя Сантану поджать губы в непонятной гримасе. 

— И ничего. Ты уезжаешь в Нью-Хейвен, а я просто не люблю прощаться. Это немного не мое, — качает головой Лопез, сбивая локоны себе на лицо, чтобы занавесить эмоции, которые готовы прорваться наружу. — Так будет лучше для моего эмоционального состояния и для тебя в целом. В конце концов, может, там ты начнешь новую, нормальную жизнь и ты достигнешь большего без меня. 

Сантана пересиливает себя и говорит то, что думает, не щадя собственную самооценку. Может она и не настолько умна, чтобы поступить в колледж из Лиги Плюща, и у нее нет вороха купюр с Франклином, но оценивать ситуации она умеет. И да, Хантер полезнее для общества, чем она. Это оскорбляет собственное эго Лопез, но зато правдиво. И паршиво. 

— Знаешь, если бы пришел священник, выгнал всех бездомных из приюта, сжег его к чертовой матери, а потом бы заявил им, что это ради их же блага. Если сократить все остальное то, ты поступаешь именно так, — у Хантера хриплые выдохи и почти совсем нет вдохов. Он закусывает кулак, в попытке не сорваться, и Сантана открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, чтобы он перестал так делать. Чтобы он перестал вести себя так, словно она значит больше, чем Йель или будущее или ради чего она там сейчас уезжает. Но он опережает ее, некрасиво кривя губы: — Ты решила без меня, как мне будет лучше! Почему ты решила, что ты знаешь с кем и без кого мне будет лучше?! 

Лопез вздрагивает, будто от пощечины, от таких слов, сказанных каким-то требовательным свистящим шепотом, но все же решает отыграть до конца: 

— Я ведь ещё у Рокклера сказала, что... 

— Что наши отношения неопределенны и обречены?! Все определенно и ты не тупая, Лопез! Я признался тебе в, мать ее, любви! Ты — моя девушка. Моя женщина, о которой я забочусь, которую целую, трахаю, в конце концов! — воздух вокруг противно вибрирует и собственные слова звонко и четко отражаются внутри внезапно опустевшей головы Хантера. Ему кажется, что проще быть не может. Таблица умножения по сравнению с этим просто формула из высшей математики. 

— Возможно, я не чувствую к тебе того же, — Сантана мысленно дает себе пощечину и, схватив за волосы, бьет головой о переднее сиденье, за то, что не смогла удержаться от гребанного «возможно». 

— Лопез, если бы ты не любила меня, ты бы послала меня ещё в Рождество. И тех трех дней в мотеле не было бы. И, когда умер Хадсон, ты бы не пришла ко мне. Если бы ты меня не любила, ты бы никогда не подпустила к себе так близко. Ты бы поливала меня грязью на испанском при случайных встречах в городе и нашла бы любой способ аннулировать договор. Ты же не сказала ни слова о том, что я сделал в Рождество, и да, меня это сильно парит до сих пор. А знаешь почему?! Потому что это было ужасно: смотреть на тебя такую потерянную и понимать, что я полный мудак и что ты из-за меня так вздрагиваешь и смотришь, словно побитая собачонка! И это было мерзко, потому что хотелось врезать самому себе, только чтобы ты прекратила быть такой убитой! Убитой, потерянной из-за меня! — Хантер говорит много, быстро, сбивчиво и Сантана впервые в этих странных, ненормальных отношениях не знает, что ей делать. 

Хлопает дверь и Кларингтон останавливается. Водитель явно не выдерживает таких откровений и оставляет их в пустом такси одних. 

Хантер упирается локтями в колени и запускает пальцы в собственные волосы, пряча голову в руках. Он вновь тяжело дышит на весь салон, устав от такого эмоционального монолога. 

— Хантер, я не хочу, чтобы мне было больно. А мне будет больно. И я буду убитой и потерянной из-за тебя, — Лопез одним, слитным движением подвигается к нему и ложится щекой на его спину, невесомо обнимая за плечи. И голос у нее дрожит очень сильно, но если раньше была цель вести себя хоть как-нибудь непринужденно, то сейчас задача сменилась на «хоть бы не разрыдаться». 

— Я отказался от общежития в Йеле, ещё когда подавал документы, — глухо произносит Кларингтон, оборачивая голову к своему плечу и обдавая горячим дыханием ее ладошку, покоившуюся на нем. — Я купил двухэтажный дом в Нью-Хейвене, который нахрен не нужен мне одному. С башенкой, блядь. 

Ее пальчики на его плече напрягаются, сжимая дурацкий сине - красный блейзер в кулаке. Хантер прижимается губами к выпирающим костяшкам и чувствует ее порывистый вздох всей спиной. 

— Ты собиралась уехать отсюда. Какая разница с кем ты отсюда уедешь: со мной или одна, — он шепчет ей это в кулак, выворачивая шею под неестественным углом. 

— Отличный аргумент, Хант, — насмешливый голос Смайта равно, как и его хозяин, бесцеремонно врываются в машину, мешая получить Хантеру окончательный ответ. — А вообще, куда едем-то без меня?! Я думал, что... 

— Я люблю башенки, — Сантана не то, чтобы перебивает Смайта: у нее тихий - тихий голос, и она едва шепчет на ухо Кларингтону. Но Хантер оборачивается к другому плечу, у которого она говорит, и смотрит на нее так, словно ждет, что она скажет «я пошутила и никуда с тобой не поеду, лузер». Вместо этого она впивается острым подбородком в его плечо и добавляет: — И тебя люблю. 

А ещё Смайту нехило достается головой об приборную панель.


	24. эпилог

Хантер волнуется, когда забирает Сантану из аэропорта, но ничем этого не показывает, как-то слишком официально и сдержано обнимая. Себастьян же разоряется на весь зал, повторяет какие-то шутки по несколько раз, говорит, что встретил до черта сексуальных задниц, и тут же сетует, что Лопез не сможет шляться с ним по барам. Сантана бросает на Кларингтона малопонятный взгляд, но это не удивительно ведь они не виделись без малого два месяца и сейчас при встрече он едва обнимает ее. В голове Лопез в момент пролетают мысли, что все это было отстойной идеей, и он позвал ее тогда из-за эмоций, а сейчас все улеглось и ему наплевать. И сама эта мысль противно, будто пенопластом по стеклу, скребет изнутри. 

Сантана улыбается Смайту и тот, словно все понимая, продолжает говорить, говорить, говорить, пока они не подъезжают к дому. И Лопез, не выходя из машины, немного растеряно смотрит на с виду такой большой двухэтажный дом с обещанной башенкой и синим забором. Она даже не замечает, как Кларингтон оказывается рядом с ее дверцей и открывает ее, подавая ей руку. Сантана, прикрыв на мгновенье глаза, выдыхает и ступает на плитку перед домом. 

— Ну, как? — неуверенно спрашивает Хантер, едва касаясь ее руками. Сантане даже кажется, будто он держит ладони в миллиметре от нее. И этот вопрос звучит так не властно, растеряно и взволновано, что Лопез поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Кларингтона, и наконец понимает, что тот переживает. До чертиков, переживает, что ей не понравится дом. Он переживает из - за того, что ей может что-то не понравится и волнуется, что она развернется и скажет, что не хочет жить в этом доме вместе с ним. 

— А можно забор перекрасить? — смущенно спрашивает Лопез и прижимается к нему, утыкаясь лицом в бежевый пуловер. 

— А можно правая половина кровати будет моей? — выдыхает ей в макушку Хантер и наконец привычно крепко обнимает. В этот самый момент понимая, что сейчас она полностью ему доверилась. Что теперь все действительно просто и четко: он — ее парень, она — его девушка. Она — его. Полностью. 

Где-то сзади ругается Себастьян, бормоча про тонну вещей Лопез и страсть к клетчатым чемоданам. 

Целое лето, в котором они наконец становятся парой, словно из книжки или дурацкой романтической комедии. 

Сантана как-то неловко, боясь быть засмеянной Смайтом, тащит в дом какие-то полотенца шалфейного цвета (для Хантера это зеленый, но Лопез упрямо повторяет, что это шалфейный, и Кларингтон соглашается), большие чашки с узорами и кучу широких, круглых свечек, которые стоят на всех полках между книгами Хантера. 

Хантер отсыпается с ней первую неделю, и едва слушает Себастьяна, голодным взглядом осматривая, как Сантана взбивает волосы перед зеркалом. Он вспоминает, как был разочарован тогда, на Рождество, что больше такого не повторится, и отстраненно, словно оценивая собственное счастье со стороны, думает, что сейчас будет только больше. 

Сантана ненавидит рано вставать, но очень часто спускается через полчаса после того, как он уходит, и садится на кожаный подлокотник, выхватывая кружку с кофе у него из рук. Он обнимает ее одной рукой и по-хозяйски кладет руку на ее бедро. Лопез целует его в висок и улыбается в растрепанные с утра волосы, под аккомпанемент Смайта, который жалуется на то, что Хантер просто не может прожить хоть один день спокойно и без этих нудных бумажек. 

Кстати, у Себастьяна есть комната в общежитии и довольно неплохая, по мнению Сантаны, но Смайт все равно торчит сутки напролет в их доме, съедая все печенье из металлической банки. Ещё у Себастьяна неразделенная любовь и он стабильно скатывается в эту тему с каждого разговора. И Сантана терпеливо слушает его, не упуская возможности кинуть шпильку в уязвимого Смайта. 

Вплоть до Рождества у Хантера какие-то сплошные разбирательства и папки компромата на рабочем столе ноутбука. Он даже здесь не смог отказаться от того, чтобы иметь власть. Круг старост состоит из пяти человек и Кларингтон слишком уперт, чтобы уступить кому-то этот пост медицинского корпуса. Но таких упертых, как он, ещё много. Только, слава Богу, честность — это совсем не конек Хантера, и к Рождеству он таки становится старостой. 

— Поздравляю, — тихо шепчет Сантана и целует его долго - долго, пока он не расслабляется и не обнимает ее. 

На Рождество Сантана преображается. Нет, Кларингтон любит ее любую, но именно в Рождество Лопез заставляет Смайта надевать ободок с плюшевыми рогами и вешать шарики высоко на елку. Однако звезду Сантана ставит сама: щурится и с усмешкой просит ее поднять. И Хантер берет ее на руки, позволяет сесть на шею в прямом смысле этого выражения и не может оторваться от ее восхищенной улыбки. 

На Рождество Сантана печет имбирные пряники. Именно пряники и запах разносится по всему дому: от гаража до чердака. Смайт трескает их с малопонятным усердием и все ещё трещит про свою не состоявшуюся любовь, которой он уже нашел замену. Хантер зарывается носом в ее темные волосы, которые против всякой логики пахнут сандалом и цитрусовыми, хотя весь дом наполнен хвойно-имбирным ароматом, и думает, что это Рождество одно из лучших. После того, как Лопез выгоняет Смайта и увлекает его за собой на второй этаж, Кларингтон решает, что это Рождество, несомненно, самое лучшее. 

В марте у Хантера день рожденье и приготовление торта заканчивается, когда Кларингтон приходит домой и видит перепачканную в белом креме Сантану. Она пытается стереть крем, но лишь проводит пальцами по шее, оставляя липкий, сладкий след. 

Лопез сминает в кулаке бисквиты, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его толчкам, и выдыхает ругательства, дрожа всем телом. 

— Ты испортил свой подарок, — расстроено говорит Сантана, ощущая, как сводит ноги от быстрого секса на столе. 

— Да, вроде неплохо, — довольно отвечает Хантер и облизывает крем с ее большого пальца. Сантана смеется тихо - тихо, исключительно для него. Немного хрипло, но с переливами и прерывистым, жарким дыханием. Она больше не смеется так ни для кого другого. 

Хантер входит в десятку лучших первокурсников Йельского университета в этом году и получает какой-то малопонятный Сантане грант, но Кларингтон довольно улыбается этому и Лопез знает, что он достиг того к чему стремился. 

— Ты самый лучший, — выдыхает ему в шею Лопез и он незамедлительно реагирует, резко оборачиваясь и подхватывая так, чтобы ее ноги обвивали его пояс. Хантер целует ее и верит, что она говорит правду. Что для нее он, в самом деле, лучший. 

Париж — самый романтичный город на земле. Только все, что они успевают там посмотреть почти за два месяца пребывания это чертов Диснейленд (их выгоняют за неприличное поведение на детском аттракционе), Эйфелеву башню (потому, что Смайт три недели выносил мозг за их совместное фото с вершины Парижа) и пройти мимо Лувра (причем, совершенно случайно пройти). Впрочем, Хантер был здесь, и даже не один раз, и ему абсолютно наплевать на очередную экскурсию или поход в ресторан, который Лопез срывает ещё на стадии выбора нижнего белья. 

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — он задает этот вопрос в сотый раз, когда Сантана растягивается рядом на постели, сводя лопатки до сексуальной ямочки между ними, до которой так хочется коснуться языком. 

— Люблю, — просто отвечает Лопез и закусывает прядку волос у лица, со смехом переворачиваясь под весом Хантера. 

На втором курсе тот самый совет старост, в который так стремился попасть Кларингтон, почему-то решает, что нет места удобнее, чтобы собираться там в семь утра в любой день, когда им заблагорассудится. И Сантана сразу им об этом говорит. В резкой, почти ультимативной форме с привычной иронией, граничещей с сарказмом, заставляя Смайта давиться смехом пополам с кофе и потрясенно коситься на нее четверых парней. Учитывая то, что парни все как один были старше ее на пару лет, да и в плане образования повыше, их изумление и последующее уважение было почетно. 

Хантера боятся. Сантану же опасаются. И в этом есть разница. Если планы Кларингтона всегда были четкие, хотя и с неясными методами достижения цели, то Лопез была непредсказуема и предпочитала не вмешиваться в дела не только Кларингтона, но и в любые другие связанные с какими-либо интригами. Однако, то что чаще всего Сантана «пропускала ходы», не значило, что если ей что-то не понравится, она не размажет по стенке виновника. 

Все же «Клуб Палачей — Любителей», как ласково обзывает их Сантана, прочно укрепляется у них в гостиной вместе со Смайтом и постоянным запахом типографской краски (чертов Тед, который будущий журналист и оправдывает этим постоянный ворох газет на диване), скотча (и Лопез даже не знает от кого несет больше: от Смайта или все же от будущего юриста Джека), кожи (светило технического прогресса заядлый байкер Джо, который любит кокосовое печенье и кожаные куртки) и мелков для рисования (Крис представитель кафедры исскуств и довольно собранный, но все же не настолько, чтобы вспоминать о том, чтобы не класть мел на подлокотники дивана). 

Сантана каждое утро сетует насчет того, что не может выспаться и что эти несчастные тащат ее парня вниз и если бы у нее было плохое настроение она бы поотгрызала им руки. Парни смеются и неловко спрашивают у нее совета. По отдельности, будто случайно проходя рядом, интересуются ее мнением. 

Хантер один из самых младших участников этого чертово совета, но итог один: все четверо, за глаза, зовут их с Сантаной мамочкой и папочкой, старательно, хотя и безуспешно пытаясь скрыть это от обладателей кличек. Сантана язвит и всегда - всегда целует по утрам Хантера при всех так, что Тед краснеет, а байкер Джо вдруг находит свои ботинки удивительно увлекательными. 

Сантана начинает заниматься разработкой логотипов. С легкой руки Берри и отсутствия занятия помимо задирания самых умных парней университета. Она рисует много и часто из логотипов выходят совсем не логотипы, а какие-то диковинные цветы или узоры, после которых в глазах троится. 

В этом году елку в их доме наряжает не только Смайт и Лопез щурится и просит, чтобы в это Рождество был настоящий семейный ужин. Просит и выгибается в спине, пытаясь дотянуться пеной до его носа. К Рождеству она все чаще затаскивает его в ванну вместе с собой. 

— Почему я каждый раз соглашаюсь? — задает риторический вопрос Хантер, выдыхая его почти прямо в ее губы, потому что Сантана сидит на нем верхом, прижимаясь ниже, чтобы не совсем вылезти из теплой воды. 

И да, в Рождество он сидит с чертовыми умниками, у которых наверняка были и другие планы, и Смайтом с его новым постоянным (!!!) парнем. Но сбоку от него Лопез, которая переплетает свои пальцы с его под столом и шепчет пошлые глупости на ухо, и это решительно оживляет ужин. Хотя всем остальным, вроде весело и без Сантаны. И Хантер ловит себя на мысли, что Лопез заменяет ему почти целый мир. Почему - то от этого на душе становится теплее, хотя должно в общем-то пугать, так как на слабостях людей некоторые успешно играют. Кларингтон совершенно точно уверен, что боится сломаться, если кто-то решит сыграть на его слабости по имени Сантана Лопез. 

— Проблема в том, что твоя слабость далеко не слабая, — тихо смеется ему на ухо Сантана и Хантер хочет верить в то, что она права, но в груди поселяется дурацкая боязнь за нее. Он, конечно же, ей этого не скажет. Но, на всякий случай, проводит разъяснительную беседу со старостами, которые едва ли не друзья семьи уже. И иначе, чем семья, их никто не называет. 

Смайт пытается сдерживаться, но постоянно вздыхает о Майкле. Майклмайклмайкл. И Себастьяну, кажется, действительно нравится этот парень, так как тот слушает все, что говорит Майкл и запоминает какие-то привычки на подобии любви к клубничному мороженному. Смайт начинает морщиться при выражении «трахаться» по отношению к своему парню, хотя и не признает, что официально состоит в отношениях. Сантана с силой бьет его под ребра и говорит, чтобы он не выебывался. Себастьян счастливо улыбается, отвечает, что очень любит ее и куда - то убегает.

Но ни Кларингтона, ни Лопез это ни капли не трогает: они выбирают куда поехать летом, их третьим общим летом, и когда Хантер выбирает Тоскану в глазах Сантаны загораются огоньки. 

— Хочу туда, — доверительным шепотом сообщает ему Лопез и Кларингтон обыденно, словно это не большое решение, а мелкий пустяк, отвечает: 

— Вот туда и поедем. 

Она смеется и как-то ловко оплетает его ногами и руками, кусая за нос. Хантер фыркает, трясет головой и валит ее на диван, поддевая пальцами застежку ее лифчика. И сейчас он думает, что большего в жизни ему и не надо. Только податливую Сантану с ее улыбками на мягком диване, которая нетерпеливо забирается своими ледяными руками под его футболку. 

В Тоскану с ними тащатся и Смайт с Майклом, который ревностно обороняется от ядовитой Сантаны, сквозь зубы выплевывающей комплименты. Хантеру, в принципе, не особо нравится пляжный отдых и лучшее, что в этом есть — это Лопез в бикини и ее колкости, которые она говорит ему на ухо, так как Майкл неприкосновенен. Чуть толкает его в бок и ложится рядом на одном шезлонге, будто случайно проводя пальчиками по напрягающемуся прессу, задевая резинку пляжных шорт. 

Когда они приезжают домой Себастьян радостный и непривычно не мертвенно - бледный, а с легким загаром, который ему, впрочем, не особо идет, вываливает ворох фотографий, которые сделал Майкл. Сам фотограф мнется в сторонке и извиняется за вторжение в частную жизнь. 

— Черт, я же практически не отлипаю от тебя. Выглядит ужасно, — хмурится Сантана, рассматривая сотый снимок. 

Снимков много, но ни на одном они не смотрят в кадр. Ни на одном. Практически на каждом Хантер увлеченно смотрит на нее с таким выражением лица, словно боится сделать что-то неправильно и сломать ее. Практически на каждом руки Кларингтона покоятся на ее талии, изредка спускаясь ниже. Практически на каждом Сантана прижимается к нему излишне крепко. Лишь на десяти снимках они целуются, но впечатление интимности, едва ли нарушенной камерой, преследует весь ряд фотографий. 

— Наплевать, как выглядит. Ты отлично получилась в этом черном купальнике, — ухмыляется Хантер и слышит ее разочарованный вздох. 

За эти два года Кларингтон научился понимать, что ее настоящие обиды и разочарования кроются не в ругани или болючих ударах под ребра. Ее боль и расстройства показываются на секунду в молчании и отведенных взглядах. 

— Если ты не будешь меня так обнимать, мы больше никуда не поедем, — «мы» сладкой патокой растекается на языке, а ее улыбка заставляет в легких что-то дернуться и вернуться на место. 

Третий курс пролетает почти мгновенно за ее трехдневными отлучками в Нью - Йорк, его дрянной, новоприобретенной привычкой курить и жестким сексом после ее приездов в прокуренном доме. 

Смайт и Майкл сходятся и расходятся. Те самые умники - старосты находят себе очередные проблемы и в большинстве своем с женским полом. А ещё к их маленькому «Клубу Палачей Любителей» присоединяется... Щеночек. Прозвище, брошенное вскользь раздраженной Сантаной, приклеивается мгновенно, хотя сам парень хорош собой и имеет все черты Чикатило, по верному замечанию Смайта. 

Щеночек, то есть Закари, полностью идет против Хантера, который успел укрепить и даже поделить некую власть в университете. Кларингтона это безумно бесит и это значительно сказывается на ночных посиделках за ноутбуком, что уже, в свою очередь, бесит Сантану. Но она не вмешивается. До поры до времени. 

— Хантер, а машину починили? — Лопез спускается с лестницы, громко стуча каблуками и щелкая то сумочкой, то пальцами. 

— О - о - о, милая леди плохо водит машину, но Хантер все же даст ей ключи, ведь она его девушка, правда? — распевчато говорит Закари, стоя прямо под лестницей. Он насмешливо смотрит на Кларингтона и Сантана видит, как белеют костяшки Хантера, вцепившегося в чертово кресло, хотя лицо попрежнему остается безмятежным, а поза расслабленной. 

— Щеночек, — сладко тянет Лопез и тот дергается от дурацкого прозвища, а Смайт едва ли не начинает махать флажками с ее именем, словно на футбольном матче, — просто милая леди иногда забывает снять каблуки и в крыше машины появляются дыры. Правда, не думаю, что ты уловишь хоть какую - то связь между этими двумя фактами. Может, когда попробуешь заняться сексом на заднем сиденьи машины со своей девушкой, то поймешь о чем я. Ой, прости! У тебя же нет девушки! И вообще скутер у тебя... Я такая неделикатная, да? 

Закари каменеет, а Сантана, которая говорила ему это на ухо, свесившись с перил лестницы, бросает мимолетную улыбку Хантеру и ловит ключи от машины, чтобы в следующий момент выскользнуть за дверь. 

На третьем курсе они ссорятся. Это их первая и, Хантер готов отдать все что угодно за то, чтобы она была последней, ссора. 

Ссора глупая. 

Наиглупейшая. 

Просто, когда Сантана бросает очередное ехидное замечание, Кларингтон срывается и сквозь зубы шипит, что она ему не нужна. При чертовых старостах и Смайте. При каком - то придурке, который стоит на коленях перед Хантером с разбитым лицом и полностью портит любимый белый ковер Лопез. При нескольких амбалах, которые работают на него. 

И Сантана молчит в ответ. Не срывается на истерику, а просто молчит. Гробовая тишина потрясающе режет по сердцу, а мелькающее разочарование в потухших глазах заставляет давиться воздухом, не в силах проглотить его. Хантер думает, что ему вспороли живот, набили битым стеклом и вновь зашили, заставив дышать. И с каждым вздохом как-то очень колко и режуще, будто изнутри взрываются тысячи фейрверков. Только не тех, красивых, что в небесах, а те, которые не взрываются, погасая в воздухе, напрасно полоснув ярко - алым огнем. 

Она ничего не отвечает и Хантер разворачивается к чертовым старостам, Смайту и продолжает экзекуцию над парнишкой на ковре. Через силу продолжает думать о том, что это придурок грозился выставить компромат в университетскую газету, а у пяти старост, не считая Щеночка с бизнес - кафедры, полно тем, на которые можно нарыть его. 

Лопез спускается с небольшой сумкой. Не с привычным клатчом или холщевой неизмеримой торбой, а именно с сумкой через плечо с дурацкой кожаной бахромой и Хантеру кажется, что в эту сумку помещается вся его жизнь. Он отстраненно, не узнавая собственного голоса спрашивает о том, куда она собралась и получает спокойный, равнодушный ответ о том, что переночует у Смайта. И даже озвучивает причину: что-то о косметологе или маникюрше. И совсем не говорит, что это из-за его слов. 

И одна ночь у Смайта обращается в неделю. Себастьян ничего не говорит, хотя видит какие взгляды на него бросает Хантер. 

Дом полностью прокурен. До такой степени, что занавески пожелтели, а по комнатам клоками плавает дым. Кларингтон запрещает открывать окна и почти неделю дышит исключительно этим, добавляя в себя никотина прямым способом. 

И, Господи, Нью - Хейвен отвратительный маленький городишко, единственной достопримечательностью которого является Йельский Университет. И порт, наверно. Но суть заключается в том, что все сплетницы и сплетники смакуют их разлад. Надо же такая пара, которую за глаза называли Королем и Королевой Преисподней за то, как они расправлялись на званых ужинах с гостями, которые хотели с ними поболтать против их воли. В этом качестве Нью - Хейвен мало отличается от Лайма. 

Сантана сидит за последним столиком в кафе, и Хантер шагает прямо к ней. И впервые в жизни у него нет четкого плана, но без нее плохо. Без нее не спится, много курится и до черта матерится. 

Она первая поднимает на него свои глаза и Кларингтону приходит в голову мысль, что он выглядит не лучшим образом. Нет, конечно, он побрился, умылся, сменил одежду, но почти черные круги под глазами и осунувшееся лицо не спрячешь за этим. 

— Послушай, я все понимаю и спокойно воспринимаю... Кому я вру? Мне обидно и больно. И идея разбить тебе от голову солонку кажется мне превосходной, — Сантана говорит тихо - тихо, словно боится своих же слов, но, когда неловко иронизирует про солонку, в ее глазах явно блестят слезы. Самые настоящие. Такие, какие были, когда она обожглась на прошлое Рождество протвинем с имбирными пряниками. Прозрачные, которые не капают вниз, а собираются в уголке глаза и виснут капельками на ресничках. — Я с тобой три года жила вместе и с тобой связанно много воспоминаний и я... — она задыхается на полуслове и Хантер выдыхает сквозь зубы, пытаясь не перебить ее и дать договорить. И она договаривает. Договаривает, а правильнее сказать добивает: — Но я понимаю, что истериками и прочим я ничего недобьюсь. Нельзя заставить человека почувствовать то, чего он не чувствует. У меня билеты на сегодня, на семь. Я уезжаю к Рейчел в Нью - Йорк. А вещи мои, которые в доме остались... Отдай кому-нибудь, выбрось. Или сожги, может быть. Я новые себе куплю. И вот ключи от дома и карточка на твое имя. Доверенность на машину лежит в бардачке, если помнишь. 

Лопез говорит довольно бегло, стараясь не останавливаться на причине такой развязки. А все что слышит Хантер это звон ключей и то, что уезжает она уже явно не на три дня. 

— Удачи, Хантер, — Сантана подрывается с места, судорожно хватает свой блокнот и целует его в щеку, прибавляя шаг. 

Кларингтону хватает трех ее поспешных шагов, чтобы понять, что она нужна ему. И не просто нужна, а жизненно необходима. И стоило бы проклясть себя за привязанности и влюбленности, но Хантеру кажется, что если Лопез переступит порог кафе, то их пути окончательно разойдутся. И то, что все происходит исключительно из-за его идиотских слов, лишь сильнее давит на него, заставляя согнуться, словно под бетонной плитой. 

Хантер хватает ее за руку и не понимает: это она дрожит или он. Сантана разворачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. У нее эти самые слезы, которые так бесят ее саму, и она закусывает губу так сильно насколько только может: Кларингтон видит красные выемки зубов на ее идеальной коже. 

— Ты нужна мне, как воздух. Я не хочу терять тебя из-за собственной глупости. Ты та самая, про которую твердят в фильмах и книгах. Ты единственный человек во Вселенной, перед которым я добровольно встану на колени, — и Хантер падает, словно подкошенный, в подтверждение своих слов. 

Хантер Кларингтон стоит на коленях на идиотской грязной черно - белой плитке университетского кафе и совсем не думает о своем эго или авторитете среди студентов, которых здесь великое множество, или чем бы то ни было. Просто он понимает, что готов извиниться с сотню раз, если Сантана после этого порвет билеты и останется с ним, предварительно отругав за то, что дом похож на одну большую пепельницу. 

— Ты часто говоришь мне, что я лучший и что у меня все получится. Но без тебя не получилось бы. Это ты самая лучшая. Я не найду никого, кто бы мог заменить тебя, — Хантер стоит перед ней на коленях и крепко держит широкими ладонями ее бедра, практически утыкаясь лбом ей в живот. И, честно говоря, это невероятно приятно. Кларингтон не знает, опьяняет ли его ее близость после количества времени проведенного без нее или это и правда так приятно: дышать ей в пупок и чувствовать как она переступает с ноги на ногу, когда ее трусики намокают. Он поднимает голову вверх и говорит таким же ровным, спокойным тоном, как тогда после чертового теста, когда он признался ей в любви: — Я хочу, чтобы ты была матерью моих детей. 

И они оба понимают, что это не просто слова, брошенные в эмоциях. Сантана осознает, что он и правда этого хочет. И что на нее Хантер имеет большие планы, чем пару раз съездить в Париж или Тоскану и пожить в одном доме пару лет. 

— Но если ты ещё раз так скажешь, я уйду, — шепчет Лопез и тянет его за плечи вверх. Хантер понимает, что она его прощает и говорит это вовсе не о его последнем предложении. Кларингтон сжимает ее, такую тонкую, хрупкую, и думает, что лучше вообще разучиться говорить. 

А после Сантана разбивает о голову Щеночка солонку, аргументируя это тем, что Хантер унижался исключительно для нее и ради нее, а не для придурка с отвратительной прической и излишней болтливостью, насчет ее парня. Смайт потом с месяц пугливо дергается, когда она прикасается к соли, и нервно шутит, что лучше быть с ней по одну сторону баррикад. 

Летом перед четвертым курсом Лопез обнимает его со спины, кладет подбородок на плечо и неловко просит: 

— Давай никуда не поедем летом? Давай скажем всем, что уехали на Аляску, ты отключишь чертов телефон и мы проведем в доме целое лето? В конце концов, есть же курьерская доставка, а Смайту можно пригрозить смертной казнью, чтобы он не лез к нам. И... 

Она начинает говорить все быстрее и быстрее в попытке убедить его и Кларингтон слушает ее с улыбкой, потому что Сантана попрежнему не может понять, что может заставить сделать его абсолютно все, если пожелает того. 

— Я согласен, — наконец, кивает Хантер, когда ее слова в конец запутываются в «м-м-м» и покусывании губ. — Я был согласен ещё после фразы об угрозе Смайту смертной казнью. 

— То есть мне стоит поблагодарить Себастьяна за то, что мы остаемся на лето здесь? — Лопез кладет ему руки на плечи и упирается в его губы своим порочным фирменным взглядом, от которого у Хантера привычно сводит и каменеет в паху. 

— Можно и Себастьяна, но сначала меня, — сглатывает Кларингтон и прижимается к ее шее губами, с удовольствием ощущая, как Сантана обмякает в его руках. 

И, определенно, после целого лета исключительно Сантаны, каких -то фильмов на экране плазмы, которые, впрочем, идут ради фона, и тонны мороженного, которое Лопез так любит облизывать сначала с ложки, а потом и с него, Хантер считает, что это было самое удачное лето. Ему двадцать три и у него было ровно двадцать три лета, чтобы понять, что вот это, двадцать четвертое, самое приятное времяпровождение в его жизни. Сантана, кажется, разделяет его мнение и за целое лето берет в руки планшет для рисовки логотипов один раз. Чтобы поставить на зарядку. С зарядки она снимает его через два месяца, когда случайно проходит мимо. 

На четвертом курсе Смайт зажигает в Сантане дух Хэллоуина и Лопез выряжается так, что Хантер думает, что лучше выходит на улицу голой, чем так будоражить фантазию мужчин. Он мрачнеет, но Сантана шепчет ему на ухо, что и не собиралась никуда выходить из дома. Хитро улыбается и цепляет ему на голову ободок с маленькими дьявольскими рожками. 

— Ещё раз так посмотришь — ни на кого смотреть так больше не сможешь, — обманчиво добро произносит Кларингтон и дарит вместе с какими - то конфетами ледяной взгляд, от которого тринадцатилетний мальчишка, который излишне откровенно засмотрелся на ноги Сантаны затянутые в сетчатые чулки, вздрагивает и дергает за руку младшего брата. 

— Неоправданная жестокость, — усмехается ему в шею Сантана и назло сорокалетней женщине в костюме ведьмы (и совсем не такой, как Лопез) глубоко целует, прижимаясь непозволительно крепко для приличного общества. 

На Рождество к ним приезжает миссис Кларингтон и с порога шутит о том, что Сантана все же обратила чудовище в принца. Лопез немного краснеет, но быстро приходит в себя и улыбается в ответ: 

— Исключительно для себя. Остальным он по-прежнему может сломать жизнь без зазрения совести.  
— Превосходное определение, — фыркает позади Кларингтон и кладет руки ей на талию, целуя в висок. 

— Действительно обратила, девочка с аллергией на омелу, — восхищенно - насмешливо произносит Мария, которая просит называть себя только так. 

За Рождеством летит весна, в которой у Лопез появляется поклонник. Не то, чтобы Хантер не знает, что Сантана притягивает многочисленные взгляды, да и к нему самому не раз приставали девушки, но просто однажды среди почты всплывает синий конверт с чертовыми стихами о красоте ног его (!!!) Сантаны и на Кларингтона накатывает удушливая волна ревности. 

— Ты была невероятно красива в понедельник в торговом центре в той прекрасной синей кофточке. Надевай ее почаще, — как-то издевательски читает Хантер и сейчас даже Щеночек, который снова прибился к ним, не пытается влазить с какими-то университетскими вопросами. 

— Он пишет это уже с месяц и подкидывает везде, — зевает Сантана и, взяв кружку Кларингтона в руки, садится рядом на подлокотник его кресла. Ее абсолютно не смущают письма какого - то парня, но вот спина Хантера напрягается, сводя лопатки вместе. Ее внезапно осеняет одна простая мысль и Лопез скользит пальцами по спине белой футболки, чуть наклоняясь вниз: — Ты, что ревнуешь меня? 

— Ничуть, — дергает головой Хантер и нервно усмехается: — Просто какой - то парень с явными маньячными наклонностями следит за тобой и шлет на наш, между прочим, общий адрес письма с подробным описанием твоих частей тела в стихотворной форме. 

— По - моему я просто кому - то нравлюсь и этот кто - то пишет стихи о моих глазах, — закусывает губу Сантана, выхватывая из его рук надушенную и, немного помятую Хантером, бумагу. 

— Я сказал тоже самое, — пожимает плечами Кларингтон, на что Лопез тут же возражает, положив ногу на ногу: 

— Ты пересказал сводку криминальных новостей и да, когда ты говоришь так, это звучит жутко. Очень жутко. 

— Этот самоубийца вообще знает чья ты девушка?! — Хантер порывисто оборачивается к ней и Сантана едва не падает с подлокотника от таких резких передвижений. 

— Я никогда его в жизни не видела, Хантер, — Лопез щелкает пальцами у него перед глазами, а все, словно по команде, вздрагивают: Кларингтон так и не избавился от привычки щелкать пальцами, когда злится, а по-настоящему злился он редко.

— Убил бы, — выдыхает Хантер, разом успокаиваясь, когда ощущает губы Сантаны на собственной шее. 

— Ему все равно ничего не обломится, поэтому прекращай вести себя, словно ребенок, у которого отобрали игрушку, — шепчет она и ее хрупкие объятия успокаивают, будто бутылка хорошего виски или пачка выкуренных сигарет. 

Но больше ей эти письма не приходят, а Щеночек, вернее Зак, но он уже и сам обвыкся со своим прозвищем, как - то неловко бросает, когда уходи от них в очередной раз: 

— Было бы отстойно, если бы вы разошли из-за этого придурка со стихами. 

Это звучит, словно оправдание, но Сантана быстро выбрасывает из головы этот бред и идет на кухню, варить горячий шоколад со Смайтом, который больше ворует шоколада, чем добавляет в напиток. 

На лето они внезапно едут в Лайма. И на этом настаивает Хантер, что ещё сильнее удивляет Сантану, но она едет с ним. Когда они проезжают квартал ее бабушки, Лопез ерзает в машине и отводит взгляд, но Кларингтон как ни в чем не бывало паркуется рядом с домом миссис Лопез. 

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Хантер Кларингтон и я парень вашей внучки. Мы вместе уже четвертый год и я подумал, что было бы отлично, если бы вы наконец простили ее и прекратили расстраивать мою любимую девушку тем, что не отвечаете на ее поздравления в день вашего рождения, — заявляет с порога Хантер и Сантана с испугом смотрит, как бабушка оценивающе скользит взглядом по ним обоим и, наконец, кивает. 

— Знаешь, я не часто говорю тебе это, но я люблю тебя, — и Хантер думает, что все это, определенно, стоило этой счастливой улыбки и искреннего признания в любви. 

Сантана прижимается к нему на этом старом диване, так как они остались ночевать у ее бабушки, и целует его до коликов в легких и цветных кругов перед глазами. Просто целует, гладит по щеке и они даже не занимаются сексом, но этот вечер оставляет в Кларингтоне невесомое чувство наполненности и абсолютного, бескрайнего счастья. 

Пятый курс — последний курс и Лопез терзают сомнения по поводу их дальнейшей жизни, которые она боится высказать Хантеру. Нет, у Сантаны есть постоянная работа в рекламном агенстве, которая пусть и не приносит небывалых доходов, но ей бы хватило на съем квартирки в Нью - Йорке и жизнь там. А ещё они никогда больше не говорили о том, что Кларингтон сказал в кафе, когда извинялся перед ней. И Лопез боится, что тогда он сказал это, чтобы удержать ее, а, на самом деле, все не так. Она накручивает себя и боится. Сантана ненавидит это чувство, но она с отвратительным постоянством продолжает посещать ее. Кульминацией всей этой истории становится нервное заявление Хантера о том, что она, Сантана, которая прожила с ним пять лет под одной крышей, не хочет выходить за него замуж. 

Лопез думает, что у нее сейчас челюсть на пол упадет, но берет себя в руки и закрывает рот. Хотя бы это. И все, черт побери, молчат! 

Она ведь просто с утра спустилась вниз, выпить кофе из его чашки, и совсем не ожидала увидеть скромную девочку, которая сидела на стуле поджав ноги под него. Она выглядела чересчур серо, чересчур замкнуто и чересчур воинственно. В ней вообще всего было чересчур, будто кто-то выкрутил все кнопки до максимума. Больше всего она походила на взъерошенного, пойманного воробья. 

— У вас по дому ходят полуголые девушки и это доказательство разврата, — восклицает девочка (назвать ее девушкой язык у Сантаны не поворачивается) и подтягивает очки на носу. 

— Спасибо, — насмешливо отзывается Сантана и привычно садится рядом с Хантером, подмечая кислый взгляд Кларингтона и излишне веселого Смайта, читающего газету (?!). Остальным старостам было откровенно скучно, кроме разве что Джо, который скинул кожаную куртку и время от времени оттягивал ворот футболки. 

— Это был не комплимент! — тут же подрывается девочка, дрожащей рукой поправляя волосы. — Ведь это самое большое достижение в твоей жизни: быть подстилкой богатому парню, беспрекословно выполняя все, что он прикажет, за деньги. 

— А твое какое достижение? Вице - президент клуба «Нулевой размер»? — спокойно спрашивает Сантана, хотя в груди что-то неприятно колется, а кровь в венах, будто загустевает и делает руки тяжелыми - тяжелыми. 

— Ты можешь писать что угодно в своей газетенке, но, если ты ещё раз скажешь подобное моей девушке, я сверну тебе шею, — у Хантера взгляд тяжелее банки ртути и девочка испуганно отшатывается, а Сантана кладет руку ему на плечо, наконец, понимая, что быть любимой девушкой Хантера это тоже самое, что быть хозяйкой большой бойцовской собаки: если кто-то обидит тебя и ты не станешь препятствовать псу, то он попросту загрызет обидчика. К счастью, раньше люди понимали, что не следует трогать Сантану Лопез, девушку Хантера Кларингтона. 

— Хантер, она девственница - первокурсница, которая поет в церковном, католическом хоре и считает любую женщину, которая целуется вне брака, шлюхой, — негромко произносит Сантана, подвигаясь у нему ближе и, будто случайно проводя пальцами по ребрам через футболку. Она ощущает его бешенное сердцебиение, хотя на вид он вполне спокоен и собран. — Своими угрозами ты не изменишь ее мнение. 

— Просто я считаю, что вы аморальны! — встревает девочка, бесстрашно поднимая голову. — Брак — это залог любви, а вы же просто используете друг друга! 

Сантана хочет прошипеть, что девчонка не бессмертна и что останавливать Хантера она больше не будет, но внезапно Кларингтон оборачивается к ней и смотрит таким длинным, задумчивым взглядом, что Лопез становится не по себе. 

— Она права, — произносит Хантер и на выдохе произносит: — Ты не хочешь за меня замуж. 

Сантана округляет глаза и думает, что у нее наверно челюсть сейчас на полу, но она берет себя в руки и закрывает рот. И даже находит силы, чтобы возразить: 

— Почему ты решил, что я не хочу за тебя замуж?  
— А ты хочешь? — контрольный вопрос в голову разрывается гранатой в голове, оглушая Лопез. 

— Хочу... Наверное. Я никогда не думала об этом, — признается Сантана и думает, что этот разговор стоит продолжить потом, но видимо у Хантера другие планы, так как он выдергивает кофе из ее рук, копается в кармане джинс, а потом каким - то ловким, невероятным движением натягивает ей на палец кольцо. Кольцо красивое и действительно завораживает Сантану: белое золото и колкие мелкие брильянты, окружающие один побольше. 

— Ты же согласна? — Хантер думает, что только с ней может позволить себе такой неуверенный тон. А ещё он боится смотреть на ее лицо и боится отказа. Боязнь отказа преследует его с момента покупки кольца, а это без малого полгода. 

— Хантер, такое не говорят между «девочка, я оторву тебе голову» и «Смайт, передай кофе», — хлопает ресницами Лопез, не в силах отвести взгляда от кольца. В голове почему-то вертится мысль о том, что ей бы пошла фамилия Кларингтон. 

— Мне стоило подождать до того момента, когда ты опять соберешься сбежать от меня? — с иронией спрашивает Хантер, пытаясь скрыть звенящее в голосе напряжение. 

— О, Господи, Кларингтон ты мне это будешь напоминать до конца наших дней?! — с ее языка это срывается быстрее, чем Сантана успевает подумать, но Кларингтон мгновенно реагирует на это: осторожно сталкивая ее к себе на колени и обхватывая рукой талию, не давая даже возможности соскочить. 

— Ты думаешь, мы будем вместе до конца наших дней? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он и отмечает, что кольцо потрясающе сидит на ее пальце и искрится в ее темных волосах, которые она поправляет взволнованным жестом. 

— Это просто фигура речи, — пытается выкрутится Сантана, но Хантер продолжает настаивать: 

— Нет, ты так сказала. 

— Вечно ты придираешься к словам! — раздраженно восклицает Лопез, пытаясь скрыть смущение. 

— Значит, это «да»? — интересуется Кларингтон, глубоко вдыхая ее аромат, и целует ее в плечо. В загорелое, любимое, столько раз целованное плечо. 

— Если вы не закажете мое любимое вино и не приклеите бантик на мое приглашение, я не приду! — раздается сбоку и в Себастьяна летит подушка, а гостинная мигом оживает, оставляя полузамершими только Сантану и Хантера. 

Честно говоря, Хантер не знает ни одной сказки, кроме разве что Золушки, но прошедшие пять лет отчаянно напоминают ему какой-то неправильный диснеевский мультфильм с уклоном в счастье главных злодеев. Он даже высказывает эту мысль Смайту однажды на что получает ироничный смешок и заявление о том, что тогда пусть он придумывает роль и ему. И Себастьян тут же предлагает сам себе роль Чеширского Кота. А потом сразу же рыбки Флаундера и Люмьера. Смайт останавливается через полчаса отдав себе роль Яго из Алладина. И Кларингтон ему не перечит, ощущая мягкие губы Сантаны на собственной шее.


End file.
